Devil's in the Details
by goblinesque
Summary: Tate is a strange yet interesting patient but so is this new one. She maybe more interesting than any other patient Ben has ever had. She's quick as a whip and knows a little too much. She also has this strange tendency of popping up during the most stressful of times and has a strange connection to the neighbor next door.
1. New Home, New Patients

**Chapter One: New Home, New Patients**

**A/N: I own nothing but my own character. This is the only time I will tell you this.**

* * *

He couldn't help but be excited about this new life that he and his family had found in this new home. It was perfect. It was large enough for him to have his new patients come to visit until he found a place to actually start his practice but it wasn't so bad working out of the new place for now.

It certainly wasn't that bad considering the screwed up patient that he had just seen. It was a strange boy by the name of Tate. That boy would be a challenge, but he was quite fond of challenges.

There was another reason why it wouldn't be so bad.

What was that reason?

The reason was sitting in front of him. It was a young woman that could be no older than twenty or twenty-one. Her name was Anna and she had the strangest yet intriguing hazel eyes that he had ever seen and her skin was almost the shade that would put his wife's fine pearls to shame.

"Dr. Harmon," Anna asked as she looked him over with a small smile.

He watched as her hand went instantly to the stray hair that had fallen from the bun that was upon her head but for him to be honest the one stray hair did not matter since her bun was on the verge of being nonexistent.

"Ahh yes," he answered as he looked over her. "I'm just getting lost in thought of what I can do to this place."

Anna's eyes moved away from him and then toward the door way.

"It's a beautiful place Dr. Harmon," she informed him, "Filled with such history that's as beautiful as the outer shell."

Ben smiled at this woman that sat in front of him. He couldn't keep his eyes from looking at her pale legs that were crossed. He watched as her hands sat upon her lap. He couldn't help but notice just how the folds of her forest green skirt and matching shirt brought out how pale her skin was.

She did not seem to be real.

"Such a way with words," he answered as his eyes met with hers.

"I can't say it runs in the family," she said a little too harshly which caught his attentions.

"So what brings you here," Ben asked.

"I was thrown out of college," Anna revealed softly, her eyes were cast to the side.

Ben nodded at this woman and then asked, "Can I ask why?"

"I don't know can you," she asked with wicked eyes.

Ben felt a sudden confusion come over him. He wondered if this woman suffered from some sort of bipolar disorder. He would have to look into her medical files after she had left he noted.

Anna smiled and rolled her eyes and answered, "I wouldn't fuck my professor so he made up some bogus lie that I had cheated on my term paper…good thing that I didn't make love to him," her hands clapped in front of her with glee, "he has HIV last time I heard."

"So what do you do now," Ben asked as he nodded at her answer.

"Well I _was_ a waitress," she answered, "I had to move back in with my father and his wife," she rolled her eyes, "Big mistake that was."

"And why is that," he asked as he wrote the little details down.

"My stepmother," Anna revealed, "is dull. No idea how they managed to convince themselves that they were in love…but they did not ever a year after my mother was dead and in the ground."

"So you've come here to help with your family issues," Ben asked.

She giggled at his answer and he smiled at her. It seemed that the giggle did not fit her.

"Family issues," she asked with a large smile, "Oh, I don't have those anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I killed them. Chopped them up with an ax. I really went Lizzy Borden on them. Gave 'em forty wacks," she informed him coldly.

Ben's eyes went wide as he looked her over. This woman's manners were cold. It seemed as if she was telling the truth. He felt a shiver move down his spine as his dark eyes met with hers.

Anna giggled once again and waved her hand at him and replied, "I'm just kidding."

Ben returned her smile and nodded at her.

"That's not why I am here though," she revealed with a wicked smile as she uncrossed her legs in the most lady like fashion and recrossed them. She moved forward slightly and watched as Dr. Harmon stole a glance down her green blouse.

"I have been having nightmares you see," she whispered softly.

Ben moved back in his leather chair and eyed her.

"Tell me about them," he said as he watched her lean back on his couch. She leaned her neck back and he could see the remnants of an old scar that crossed her pale neck. He made note to check in on that as well. It wasn't every day that someone had a scar that went across their throat in that manner and lived to tell about it.

"It starts the same," Anna admitted. "I'm asleep in my bed at home. I'm home alone, everyone else is gone. Then a loud noise wakes me up violently from my sleep. I look around my dark room and I see that it is only the storm that is moving outside."

Anna paused for a moment and then moved to look at her new doctor and she gave him a soft smile.

"Then there is this little creature in the darkness, I don't really know what he is, I think he may be a goblin, but he is walking slowly toward me. The room seems to get darker," she explained.

Ben watched as her eyes seemed to cloud over.

"And he smiles wickedly at me as if he knows some horrible truth that I have yet to learn. The lightning hits hard outside my window and I can see the glint from this little knife like thing that he is holding in his hand."

Anna stopped as she shook her head at the memory of the nightmare.

"Then what happens," Ben asks as he looks at her. He can see that the dream does have some effect on her just as she recalls it in her waking state by the way she is shaking.

"I scream for my father," she answered, her eyes now filled with tears. She shook her head and added, "But he doesn't come. Nobody comes to help me."

Ben nodded at her dream and then shook his head and asked, "You're close to your father?"

"I was," she answered.

"It seems to me that this creature, this goblin, is your stepmother by the way that you said it smiles at you like it knows something that you don't," he explained. "I mean you, yourself," he said waving at her, "that you have no idea how they fell in love."

"You yell for your father because he is all you have. It's very normal for a girl that is close to her father to experience some sort of jealousy or stress over a new woman in his life. You think that she isn't good enough," he smirks, "and your subconscious turns her into some ugly hobgoblin."

She smiled at him and stood quickly as she replied, "You may be right Dr. Harmon."

"So I'll see you next Tuesday," he asked as he watched her walk toward the door.

Anna stopped quickly and smiled as she looked at the photograph on the small shelf. She picked it up and smiled.

"Is this your daughter," she asked as she pointed at a young dirty blonde haired girl.

"Yeah. Her name is Violet," he answered.

"She has a hard time finding friends," Anna asked as she placed the photograph back in its original place.

"Yeah. The move hasn't been easy on her," Ben answered.

Anna nodded and then looked at him with serious eyes.

"Watch that Tate boy. He's trouble," she warned as she hurriedly walked out of the room.

Ben eyes furrowed in confusion at her warning. He watched as the door closed quickly. He couldn't just let her leave without an explanation.

"Anna," he screamed as he hurried after her.

"Who are you calling for Ben," his wife asked from the stair way.

Ben looked at her in confusion and shook his head.

"My patient," Ben informed her.

"Oh that young woman," Vivien asked, "You know I think she would make a good friend to Violet. Don't you think?"

Ben smiled at his wife and shrugged. He had some answers to get about not only Anna but this Tate character as well. He knew that these two patients would be the most interesting. There was just something about them. Their characteristics clashed and that was what he thought caught his attention.

...

Violet sat alone in the rather large yard that had come with the large home that her parents had just bought. She laid back and let a small smile come across her face as she looked up at the sky above her and watched the white puffy clouds slowly pass by.

Thoughts entered her mind as she thought of the murders that had happened in this house. That was the only thing that made her want to be in this house. It had a past. It had a story to tell. It had this strange personality which made up for the strange old woman and her mentally slow daughter that lived next door.

"So how was school," a voice that she had never heard before announced.

She looked over to see a woman in green standing with her back against the wooden fence. She noticed that the woman had her arms crossed but a warm smile covered her face. She felt a chill run down her spine as she met this woman's cold hazel eyes.

"Uhm, who are you," Violet asked.

"Oh, forgive. I'm Anna. I'm a patient of your father's," Anna answered with a smile as she walked closer to Violet. She noticed how Violet moved ever so slightly away.

"Oh don't worry, nothing psychotic," Anna added, "Just some family drama and things of that sort."

Violet nodded at the woman.

"You've got that in common with your father. I have to give you that," Anna observed with a wicked smile.

"Excuse me," Violet asked in confusion as she watched Anna sit on the grass beside her.

"He nods to the point that it is annoying," Anna stated. "So how was school?"

"The pits," Violet answered honestly.

Anna lifted her head slightly as she took in the young girl beside her and then gave her a knowing grin.

"It wouldn't be that way if you weren't so fucking weird and cut yourself, you do realize that don't you," Anna asked with cold indifference but a smile remained on her face.

Violet glared at this strange woman.

"How-"

"Sorry," Anna answered quickly with a smile, "I have a habit of speaking my mind…no matter how cruel it is. At least you can say that I am honest."

"Yeah well," Violet started to say as she stood from the grass but Anna lurched forward quickly and grabbed her wrist.

Violet shuddered at the way this woman was looking at her.

"I'm sorry," Anna apologized and gave her a genuine smile. "I know it's not easy when you don't know how to make friends…but I'd like to be your friend, that is, if you would let me after I have spoken so rudely to you."

Violet watched as the woman stood with poise.

"Well it is nice to have someone that I know won't lie to me," Violet stated softly. "Where do you go to school Anna?"

Anna giggled at the question and replied, "I don't. I graduated forever and a day ago."

Violet smiled and replied, "Forever and a day ago? What are you like nineteen?"

"Twenty actually," Anna admitted with a smile. "Twenty-one on Thanksgiving."

"How do you like the house," Anna asked as she looked up at the large house that loomed over them.

"It's," Violet paused, "It's unique."

"Ah," Anna replied, "That it is. Filled with many stories I would take a bet on that."

Violet watched as Anna started to walk toward the gate and then she stopped abruptly.

"Do me a favor, won't you," Anna asked with a sweet smile.

Violet watched as Anna's gaze moved to the high window above them.

"Don't get too close to Tate."

...

Violet watched in horror as this coke whore rushed out of her basement. Tate had said that they would just scare her but what she had seen after the lights came back on was worse than just a simple scare. It was pure fear and it scared her.

She rushed after the girl as Tate followed behind her. She was yelling at him and he was trying to explain to her that the girl had hit him in the balls and walked into a wall.

She wasn't that dumb. She knew that those scratches on her cheek were not from a wall. Tate had done something or there was something unnatural in that basement.

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything," she heard Tate scream as she ran up the stairs back into the house. She had to explain what had happened and to see if the girl was okay.

"I told you not to be hanging around him," she heard Anna announce.

Violet jumped quickly at the sudden sight that was in front of her. She grabbed at her chest to calm her heart as she took in Anna standing lazily against the door frame. Her green skirt suit had been replaced with a light pink and black one that could represent the Chanel suit that First Lady Kennedy had worn.

"Violet," Tate screamed as he rushed up behind her.

"What are you doing here," Tate asked. He stopped quickly as he looked at the young woman that stood with her arms crossed across her chest and her cold hazel eyes boring into him.

"The door was open and the screams of that poor girl could catch the attentions of some fellows that won't be so understanding Tate," Anna explained harshly.

Anna pushed herself off of the wall and looked down at Violet who was significantly shorter than she was.

"I told you that nothing but bad things would happen by hanging out with ilk like this one," Anna warned as she turned quickly on her heel.

"Nice to see you again Tate," Anna added with a wicked smile.

The two watched as her eyes moved away from them and added, "Moira."

Violet turned quickly to see the old maid standing at the table with a look of sadness upon her face. Violet turned quickly to watch Anna spin upon her heels and quickly leave the house.

...

Ben jogged once again as the sun was rising high above. He had to keep his shape or he would be nothing. That was how he thought. If you did not keep yourself in shape then you were just a waste of space.

He would not let that happen to him. His wife may be getting old but he would not let it happen to him. He was determined to look good as long as he could.

A car engine moved behind him. He could hear that it was moving slowly. He turned quickly to see a black car moving ever so slowly towards him. He tried to ignore it but he knew that whoever was in the car was up to something.

This after all was Los Angeles.

He kept jogging on. He cut through short cuts and through the park but the car still followed close behind him. He couldn't see who was in the car but he knew that it was a man.

The car engine stopped and he heard the door open and close. He turned quickly to see a man in a black suit hurrying toward him. He pushed himself forward and out of the man's view. He knew how he would get him.

He pushed himself behind a tree and steadied his heavy breathing as he waited patiently for the man to make his way past him.

"Who are you?! And why are you following me," Ben screamed as he grabbed the man at the shoulder.

He shuddered inwardly as he looked at the man that had been following him. The man was burned horribly on his right side. His right arm was virtually useless. But that fact alone was not going to stop him from asking why he was following him so closely.

"Your family is in danger," the man explained as he tried to catch his breath from the short run.

Ben looked over the man and a short panic filled him. He had to get answers from this man.

"I can explain," the man announced as he gasped for breath.

"Come on," Ben demanded and helped him walk toward the closest shady place.

"What happened to you," he asked as they sat down on the steps of the small balcony that overlooked the park.

"Pretty aren't I," the man asked as he waved at his burnt half of his body. He held his small black hat in his burned hand.

"It's over 70% of my body," he added.

Ben looked over him with sympathy. He hoped that he never felt that pain. He knew the pain of a small burn. He could never imagine the pain that came from such a major burn.

"I'm Larry Harvey," the man introduced and then he pointed his hat at Ben and demanded, "And you have to get out of that house!"

Ben moved back at the gesture and reminded harshly, "I can have you arrested you know? Peeking into people's windows is still a crime…even in LA."

"They're not going to put me back in jail," Larry informed him sadly as he looked toward the park. "I have brain cancer. Terminable, inoperable."

"I'm sorry," Ben announced with a feeling of regret at how harshly he had been to this man.

"Don't be," Larry said and looked back at Ben. "That's the only reason they let me out."

Ben looked at him in confusion.

"Homicide," Larry informed him, "Triple homicide. I was in that house for six months before I started hearing voices. My wife thought I was working too hard. My daughter, Angie, was six. The older one, Margret, was ten, she looked like her mother. That's funny how it skips a generation like that."

Ben watched as he looked away with what seemed to be guilt mixed with remorse and pain.

Larry looked back to Ben and added, "I killed them. All."

Larry shook his head as he remembered exactly how it happened.

"My wife was out that night. She took a pill. She went to bed early, my wife. And then I, ugh, I put the girls down and then the voices started. They told me what to do. I was like an obedient child."

Ben watched as Larry bent over as tears filled his eyes and a sob escaped him as he remembered how he burned his family alive.

"I," Larry started but the sobs escaped him once again. He took a deep breath in an attempt to stop the sobs.

He shook his head and looked at Ben and added sadly, "I don't know how I put myself out."

Ben watched as he snapped his fingers and added, "I remember that night like…It's like a dream. Have you been sleep walking?"

Ben looked at him with shock in his eyes at this question. He had been sleep walking. His wife had found him near the fire place and the neighbor, Constance, had found him at the stove with the fire going.

"Yeah," Larry answered, "Look at my case. Read the transcript."

"Listen to me," Ben stated as he stood quickly, "I'm a doctor. They may not be able to put you in jail but I can certainly make them put you in a state mental institution and trust me those places make prisons look like club med!"

Larry shook his head at him. That was not going to happen.

"Leave me and my family alone," Ben demanded harshly as he glared down on the burned man that had killed his family, "You hear me?!"

"Please," Larry begged and threw himself at Ben. "You have to get out of there!"

Larry grabbed at Ben's shirt collar and held on tight as he whispered, "That place is evil."

"Get off of me," Ben screamed as he shoved Larry away from him.

"Leave us alone," Ben screamed as he turned and ran away from the burned man that had burned his family alive.

...

Constance smiled at herself as she went through Vivian Harmon's jewelry box. It was a little thing that she had started to do with every new family. She would go in and take what she wanted knowing full well that they would blame the little whore maid.

"Put those things back," Moira stated harshly.

Constance jumped and turned to see the old maid standing in the door frame with Anna standing beside her with her hands upon her waist.

"Jesus H. Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack," Constance announced as she placed her hand upon her chest.

"Those belong to the madam," Moira informed.

Anna smiled at Constance wickedly.

"What are you smiling at," Constance asked harshly.

"The child that got her hand caught in the cookie jar," Anna simply replied.

"This is her house, not yours," Moira informed Constance as she walked deeper into the bedroom.

"Why it that the old whore is plays the part of a moralistic prude," Constance asked harshly.

"Ouch," Anna announced with a giggle and a lifted brow as she looked over to the maid.

Constance smiled and walked toward the two. She wagged her finger at Moira and announced, "I'd be nervous if I were your two Moiras. When things go missing," Constance stepped in front of Moira and smiled at her, "They always blame the new maid."

Anna gave a knowing glance to Moira and smiled at Constance.

"I'd move if I were you," Constance suggested harshly. "Don't make me kill you again."

Anna smiled as the old maid moved to the side to let Constance pass. Anna followed quickly behind Constance and turned slightly to give Moira a sympathetic smile.

"What do you want Anna," Constance asked as she walked down the stairs.

"I want your son to stop fucking things up," Anna answered harshly.

"Oh is he taking up your precious time with the good doctor and his daughter," Constance asked.

"No. He's going to bring the police in to this house by his fucking idiotic actions," Anna hissed as she moved in front of Constance and glared at her. "And we wouldn't want that now would we? Knowing that there is a certain grave just outside that should give you a little want to get your son under control Constance."

Constance rolled her eyes at the young woman in front of her. Why did this girl just have to know everything that there was to know?

"Fine," Constance announced harshly.

"Fine what," Anna asked.

"Fine as in I will talk to him."

* * *

**So what are you thinking? You like? Are you interested in what is to come? **

**Who is Anna exactly? Who is she connected to?**

**Review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Home Invasion

**Chapter Two: Home Invasion**

**A/N: Would love to get some reviews! I hope you aer enjoying it so far :)**

* * *

Ben looked at Anna and a curiosity came over him as he eyed her. Today her hair was down. He noticed how it curled at the ends were it stopped just above her shoulder blades. It wasn't the very white shirt that she was wearing that showed off a little too much cleavage or the fact that her stiletto boots stopped at her knees just below her skirt that caught his attention. It was the large scrape that was on her forehead.

"What happened," he asked as Anna smiled at him.

"I banged my head on the kitchen table when I dropped my ear ring," Anna answered quickly.

"Did you go to the hospital," he asked as he noticed just how deep it was.

Anna giggled and replied, "I don't particularly care for nurses. Bad experience with a needle and my hip…you understand?"

"You're afraid of needles," Ben asked.

Anna rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I'm always afraid there may be an air bubble inside. You know how careless some people are," she informed him with a wicked smile.

A silence filled the room as Ben nodded at her answer.

"I had another nightmare. This time it was a tad bit different," she announced to break the silence.

"What was different," Ben asked.

"Well as I am calling for my father, the goblin jumps onto my bed," Anna explained.

"Does he have the spear?"

"Yes," Anna answered. "Then the goblin randomly explodes into flames and…"

"And," Ben asks as he looks her over. He watches as her gaze turns to the door and shakes her head.

"Tate is in the door way with matches in his hands," she revealed.

Ben sat back in his chair and eyed her.

"How do you know Tate exactly," he asked.

"We were close when we were children," Anna answered with a smile. "We were like brother and sister. Ya know, he had Addie but," she shook her head, "There's not much of a relationship there because of her condition."

"Interesting," Ben answered, "Sounds like there has been bad blood between the two of you."

"Oh," Anna said and shook her head with a smile on her face, "You have no idea."

"I'd like to know," he replied with a smile as he looked her over.

"Well," Anna started but then she stopped a winked at him, "I do believe our session is over with."

"Wait," Ben announced and stood quickly. He walked towards her and looked her over. He noticed how she did not back away from him or move closer toward him. He was relieved that she did not fear him or was sexually attracted to him. That helped with a lot of worries with her being near Violet.

"Yes Dr. Harmon," she asked as she looked up at him.

"You care about Violet," Ben asked as he looked into her eyes. He watched as she smiled a soft hearted smile.

"Everyone needs friends," she admitted. "Even emo little girls that call loud noise music."

...

Ben sat across from Tate and waited for him to get started. He had to admit that this child was a bit delusional and needed serious help even though one side of him wanted to believe that he was just a strange kid seeking the attention that he did not get when his father left him so long ago.

His phone vibrated and he glared at it. He looked over to Tate and apologized for the interruption as he reached for the phone and looked at it. What he saw was a name that he did not ever want to see again.

"So what do shrinks think about when a wily brilliant patient doesn't talk to said psychiatrist," Tate asked harshly as he looked at Ben. He smiled at him and added, "I bet you think about sex."

"Do you think about sex a lot," Ben asked as he looked at this strange boy.

"I think about one girl in particular," Tate admitted. "Your daughter. I jerk off thinking about her. A lot."

Ben swallowed the want to get up and hit this boy. He knew that it was just a ploy to get him to smack him around.

"I'm not comfortable with you talking about my daughter Tate," Ben admitted quickly.

"Don't you want to know what I do to her," Tate asked as he leaned forward to look at his doctor. "I lay her down on the bed and I caress her soft skin make her purr like a little kitten. She's a virgin they get wet sooo easily."

"Do you turn to these thoughts to comfort yourself," Ben asked calmly, "in times of stress?"

"Actually yes," Tate admitted. "I jerk off a lot to make the visions go away. The blood and the carnage. I want the thoughts to go away and you're not helping me."

"Well we've only been working together for a few weeks now," Ben answered.

"You're sexual right," Tate asked as he leaned back onto the couch, "Violet told me about the affair with the girl in Boston. Not much older than her, she said."

"Our time is up," Ben announced harshly.

"Bullshit," Tate retorted just as harshly. "I don't accept that. Anna already had her time with you. It's my turn."

"Our time is up for today Tate."

Ben watched as Tate slowly pulled himself from the couch and walked out of the room.

"Little shit isn't he," Anna chimed in wickedly.

Ben turned quickly to see Anna standing at the door with a large grin on her face.

"You are not allowed-"

"It's okay, I really don't give a rat's ass what's wrong with him. I've just come to tell you that he is going to try and see your daughter later."

He watched as she turned quickly and made her way out of the small office leaving him alone once again.

His phone vibrated once more and a rage started to bubble inside him.

"I thought we had an agreement," he hissed into the phone. "Do I have to get this number changed?"

"I'm pregnant," the woman on the other end of the line announced quickly.

Ben felt his new life start to slip away out of his hands. It was strange that it had shown up and disappeared just as fast.

...

"I'm feeling around like 'what the hell? Where's my legs man," the new patient stated as she recalled her occurring nightmare to Ben.

As he looked at her he could not help but feel a tad bit disgusted at her appearance. Her hair seemed as if it had not been combed in over a week, she wore no make-up so every blemish was there for the world to see, and her dress seemed like it was some drapes from some trailer trash mobile home park.

"Sounds terrifying," Ben stated. "How many times have you had this dream?"

"Like ten," she admitted.

Ben wrote this down on his little pad and listened to her ramble on about how when a man touches her belly. Inside he thought of who would want to touch her anywhere.

"Is it weird living in the murder house," she asked which accomplished in pulling him out of his thoughts.

Ben listened to her explain how she had found the house and listened to her questions about the murder of the gay couple that lived their previously. He just shrugged it off as dark curiosity that made her ask such questions.

She shook her head as he opened the door for her to leave. He watched as she walked down the hall and toward the door to leave.

"Bianca, wow," he heard Anna announce with a gleeful tone, "She's a psychopath."

"Anna, you can't be listening," he informed her.

Anna rolled her eyes and replied, "Well maybe you should tell that to your little visitor. Do you really think that she came here just to talk about some dream were her legs get cut off? It was probably a lie anyways."

"I heard her leave," Ben informed her. "Just like I am going to ask you to leave."

"Suit yourself, don't shoot the messenger," she admitted. "I only do what I am told."

"Oh I suggest that you call Constance now and tell her that you cannot treat Tate anymore," Anna said as she walked ahead of Ben and into the kitchen.

"That's what I am doing right now," Ben admitted.

He couldn't understand why but there was something about this young girl that made him want her to stay around. For the first time it wasn't for any sexual purposes, it was just to listen to her speak. The way she had with words and how quick she was to turn a phrase was something that he had not experienced since college.

Anna smiled as she sipped on the coffee that she had poured herself as Ben made the phone call to tell Constance that he could no longer treat Tate because of his daughter.

"That's so weird," a female voice announced.

Anna smiled as she watched Ben turn around quickly to see Bianca walking into the kitchen. He watched as she stopped beside Anna and looked around the house. It seemed as if she was ignoring the fact that Anna was even sitting there, even though Anna was glaring into this woman.

"I thought you had left," Ben announced quickly.

"I got turned around," Bianca admitted as her hands moved across the little island in the kitchen. Anna rolled her eyes as she walked around the girl and crunched up her nose at the stench that was coming off of Bianca.

"How many rooms in this house," Bianca asked as she looked at Ben with curiosity.

"I prefer my patients to use the front door," Ben informed her and herded her toward the door.

Anna smiled as she listened to the woman and Ben walk down the hall. She took a sip of her coffee and smiled as Ben reentered the kitchen.

"Don't worry," Anna announced with a large smile as she placed her cup back onto the table, "I got your back jack, hippie bitches be crazy."

He watched as she stood and walked toward the door and smiled at him.

"Anyways I've got to split," she announced, "Don't forget your phone call with Constance."

...

Ben rushed through the tunnel that he had jogged through many times before. He was hoping like hell that the burned man would not follow him. Thoughts filled him of the mistake that he had made in Boston. He had hoped that she would not ever find him but that hope was lost with one simple phone call.

He leaned against the wall of the tunnel and placed his hand on his temples. Everything that he tried to save was for nothing. Soft sobs started to erupt from him. He did not want to lose his family over her.

"People will say we're in love," he heard a soft male voice announce.

Ben turned quickly to see that Larry was walking towards him taking his hat off of his burned head.

"Hello Benjamin," Larry announced as he looked up to see tears falling from down his cheeks.

"What do you want," Ben asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, more than anything I guess," Larry started, "to be on the stage."

Ben looked at him in confusion.

"You know what stopped me? Fear is what my family would say but now that their, ya know, dead and I have terminal brain cancer I figure maybe I should just go for it, ya know? Catch that dream," Larry announced.

"What about you? What dream are you chasing," Larry asked as he looked at Ben. "Or should I say what dream is chasing you?"

"Leave me alone," Ben announced once again.

"It's the house isn't it," Larry asked.

"Wrong," ben replied harshly.

"Something's tearing you apart. The house already knows about it. It will use it against you," Larry informed him quickly.

"Jesus! This is not about the house," Ben yelled in annoyance. He was getting tired of hearing about a murderous house. "This is about me. What I did. I cheated on my wife!"

Larry looked at him as he explained what had happened not so long ago.

"Hayden, that's her name," Ben admitted, "She's insisting that I come to Boston."

"I'm trying very hard not to judge you," Larry admitted quickly.

"Me," Ben asked in disbelief, "You murdered your entire family."

"Yes," Larry answered coldly. "But I was never unfaithful."

"You don't have a choice," Larry informed him as he moved to face Ben in the eyes, "You're going to have to do the honorable thing to save your family. You're going to have to lie."

...

Anna looked down the hall and smiled as she noticed the poisoned cupcake sitting on the floor. She wanted to congratulate Violet for outsmarting Constance but at the moment there wasn't time for that. Ben had headed to Boston to deal with his little extra marital problem and the two girls were left home all alone in a house filled with ghosts.

She walked down the stairs quickly and hurried into the kitchen as she listened to Vivien watching some old monster flick from the 1950s. She turned quickly at the sound of someone ringing the door bell and she shook her head in glee.

She placed herself in the corner of the kitchen and listened carefully as Vivian made her way down the stairs.

"Who is it," Vivian asked as she walked to the door and peeked out the small peep hole. She saw a woman that looked fear stricken with a deep gash on her forehead.

"'Scuse me mam," the lady stated in an unemotional tone, "I don't want to bother you but I'm hurt and needing some help."

"What happened to you," Vivian asked.

The woman seemed to stop and think about her response which caused Vivian to lock the top lock quickly.

"I'm hurt and needing some help," the girl said in a rehearsed fashion. "Open the door."

"You said that," Vivian informed her. "What happened? How did you get hurt?"

"Can't you see the blood on my face," the woman asked and signaled at her bloody forehead.

Vivian watched as the woman turned and looked into the bushes and replied, "He's out here. Let me in."

"What kind of woman are you," the girl asked. "He's coming! He's going to stab me!"

"I'm…I…I'm," Vivian struggled to say, "I'm going to get help. I'm going to call the police."

The woman started to bang on the wooden door and Anna couldn't help but chuckle softly at this woman's work.

Anna hurried out of the kitchen as Vivien made her way in behind her in search of her cell phone. Anna hurried up the stairs and smiled when she saw who she needed to see.

"Tate," she announced quickly as she walked toward him. "That hippie bitch came back and is after Viv and Vi."

"You need to get them to the basement," Anna added as she hurried away from Tate and further into the hall. She was going to go to the old bath room and wait there. If she knew psychos like she thought she did, she knew that they were going to be some dumbass copycats from the murders in the '60s.

...

Vivian and Violet looked in horror at the two women and the one man that had broken into their home. They watched as they slobbered over some ugly ash tray like object.

Vivian ignored their conversation of which one of them would die first as she tried to think of a way to get her and her daughter out of this situation. She watched as the hippie woman threw a starched white nurses outfit toward her daughter.

"Screw you psycho, I'm not wearing that," Violet screamed and threw the outfit right back at her.

"You have to," Bianca announced. "Everything has to be perfect."

"Take your clothes off," the man screamed and ripped the top of her shirt open.

Violet fell to the floor and screamed as the man raised the porcelain tray over his head in an attempt to hit her.

"Hey! Put it on me," Vivian screamed.

"Oh, you'll both be wearing uniforms," the other woman announced and held a knife out in front of her. "Our Franklin, he hated nurses. He had a bad experience with mercury and a broken thermometer. That's why he took Gladys," she pointed at Violet with the knife, "and drowned her in the tub."

Vivian stood her ground against these three psychopaths who explained how 'their Franklin' was the greatest and was the one that started the whole Manson crazy killing thing.

"Now put this on," the man demanded of Violet.

Violet shoved the man and hurried down the hall away from these crazy psychos. She had to get out of here or find someone that could help her. She knew that Anna or Tate was lurking around somewhere. She had invited them both over and they had both went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Violet turned down the dark hallway and ran towards the back door until an arm came out from the dark room and pulled her inside. She tried to scream but the person's hand was preventing her from doing so.

"Tate," she whispered as she looked into his eyes, "they are trying to kill me and my mom."

"You need to get them to the basement," Tate answered quickly.

"What the hell are you talking about," Violet whispered as fear took over her. She did not want to go back into the basement again.

"The basement! Just do it," Tate hissed and then moved into the corner as Bianca rushed into the room and jerked Violet out of the room.

...

Anna stood in the corner behind the door as she watched Violet pull the white nurse uniform on and pull the white stocking onto her bare legs. She watched as the woman stalked around the side of the tub to see if anyone was hiding. She had to keep the giggle inside of her as she waited for the others to show and help her.

"What's taking you so long," the woman asked.

"So," Violet started, her voice was strangely even for someone in her position. "Are this vintage?"

"Yours are catalog," she answered and watched as Bianca walked in with a mouthful of chocolate cupcake.

Anna smiled at the poisoned cupcake and slowly creaked her way from behind the door.

"Really? You're eating," the woman asked as she looked at Bianca in astonishment and annoyance.

"It was just sitting there saying eat me," Bianca answered with a mouthful of cupcake.

Anna rolled her eyes in disgust at what she saw. Some killers these three were. The ones that she had encountered a few times before had been a lot better and that was saying something.

Anna ignored the conversations as she watched with fascination as the ipecac that Constance loved to use started its effect on Bianca.

"Jesus, I'm going to shit myself," Bianca informed her friend as she grabbed onto her stomach as it made a horrible noise.

"Not in the staging area," the woman yelled.

"Just don't start without me," Bianca begged and hurried out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

Anna smiled as she made her way after the hippie woman. She knew that Violet would be safe now. Those two dead nursies wouldn't let this happen a second time in this house she knew.

Anna walked slowly behind Bianca and smiled as her heels tapped against the wooden floor. It seemed that Bianca could care less that there was a noise following close behind her.

Anna walked behind Bianca as she entered Violet's bedroom and hurried to the trash can. Anna grimaced as she listened to the woman vomit into the small trash can that was decorated with multi-colored flowers. Anna hurried into the dark corner and watched from the safety of the shadows.

"This isn't right," Bianca stated as she wiped the remaining vomit off of her lips.

"You guys," she stated as she stumbled toward the door.

Anna moved out of the corner and followed Bianca closely.

"I think I need to go to the hospital. We can come back later and finish this," she cried as she stumbled through the hallway.

She walked into the bathroom as she watched a man with a green and grey striped shirt move inside. Anna smiled at how brazen Tate was being tonight.

"Where'd you guys go," she asked as she looked around at the empty room.

She turned quickly at the sounds of walking and came face to face with Tate.

Anna watched as Tate shoved an ax into her gut. She watched as rage filled Tate's face as he hit her three more times.

"That's enough," Anna hissed as she pulled the ax out of his hands and threw it in the far corner.

"Go help them in the basement," she demanded quickly, "I'll take care of her."

"Come on Bianca," Anna stated coldly as she wrapped the woman's arm around her neck. "Got to get you out of here before more bad men show up and try to have their way with you."

"What," Bianca stuttered as Anna helped her through the hall.

Anna rolled her eyes as the woman pulled away from her and placed her hands against the wall and slowly forced herself forward. Anna shook her head in annoyance as she watched a long blood trail going across the white walls.

"Come on," Anna stated as she grabbed the woman once again, "You're getting your blood all on the walls and both young Moira and old Moira hates cleaning up blood stains."

Anna helped the woman out the back door and she smiled as the autumn wind blew through her hair.

"Ya know," Anna started to say with a smile as the woman groaned in her arms, "I hope you realize that murder is a very painful and bloody business."

Bianca groaned once again.

"And I hope you also realize that ghosts are indeed real and when a person dies in such a horrible way, such as murder or suicide, then they come back as ghosts. They are forever lost you see," Anna informed with a large grin as the woman started to lose her balance and fall to the ground.

"No," Anna hissed as she jerked the woman up, "I don't think so. You aren't leaving this world until I tell you what is going to happen to your two little idiotic friends."

Bianca groaned and reached forward to the barred gate in an attempt to escape this strange woman that held her up.

"You see," Anna started, "Those little nurses that Franklin killed are still in there. Their fate is in their hands but you my idiot friend, well your fate is in mine."

"Help me," Bianca whispered as tears of pain fell from her eyes as her blood fell onto the ground.

"Oh but I am, Bianca. I am saving you from the devils that live within this place. You are better off at chancing it out there," Anna announced as she opened the gate for her. "Maybe someone will hear you scream because everyone dies in this house and no one ever knows quite sure how."

Bianca hurried away from the woman as she heard screams coming from the cellar.

"May angels bring you to your resting place," Anna announced with a giggle as she turned and hurried toward the basement.

Anna walked into the basement from the stairs and looked down to see the man and the woman laying on the floor next to the old antique bathtub that had been stored here. She could see the two nurses and she nodded at them as they faded into the background.

Constance walked in from the side door and joined her as they stood beside Moira and Tate.

"Jesus H. Christ," Constance whispered as she looked down at the blood that had been spilt from the deep gashes in their necks.

"Was this your handy work," she asked as she looked over to Tate. Anna also looked over to Tate.

"It was them," Moira explained.

"We have to get rid of the bodies if you want him to keep treating me," Tate announced.

"Well I got rid of Bianca," Anna announced, "It will look as if she tried to escape. I'd say half the work is already finished."

"I'll get the shovel," Moira answered, "You get the bleach."

...

"Violet," Ben announced as he watched the detectives leave, "Your mom said that Tate helped you escape?"

"Yeah," she answered and looked over to her mother, "Thanks for not dragging him into all that."

"What was he doing in the house," Ben asked.

"How should I know," Violet lied.

"Violet," Ben announced.

"You think I let him in? I didn't. But I'm glad he did come in. He was here and you weren't," Violet stated coldly and walked away from her father.

Anna watched from the corner of the house as the two parents talked about how he hadn't been here for them during this horrible attack.

"We're selling this house," Vivian announced and stood quickly from her place at the table and walked out of the room.

Anna made her way inside and looked over Ben and she shook her head.

"Your wife," Anna stated softly, "she was really brave last night. I mean for someone in her condition. You know being pregnant and all."

"Do you know how Tate got in last night," Ben asked as he eyed the young woman who was leaning lazily against the wall.

"Violet invited him over," Anna announced with a smile.

Ben shook his head and then looked to Anna and smiled at her.

"Thanks Anna," he stated as he watched her turn with a flourish and walk toward the door. There was just something about that girl that reminded him of someone but he could not put his finger on it. He really wanted to know why his wife and himself allowed her in this house when they really knew nothing about her.

It just seemed as if she was the trustworthy type.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Harmon," he heard her announce as she walked out the door.

* * *

**Review? **

**We learn more about Anna in the next chapter I promise! **


	3. Murder House

**Chapter Three: Murder House**

**A/N: I made a video for this story. It's on my Tumblr. You can get the link on my profile. :)**

* * *

Anna walked into Ben's office once again. Ben looked her over to see that she was wearing a red and black sock dress that stopped at her mid-thigh. He couldn't help but notice how shapely her legs were as she walked across the floor in her black heels.

"Careful Dr. Harmon," she announced with a sly grin, "People may start to think that we are in love."

Ben looked her over with a slight nod and waved her to sit down on the couch.

She smiled as she spied Moira walk into the room and start to dust the book shelf. Anna looked at the old woman and shook her head. She knew that all men seen her as a young temptress in the slutty maid's outfit while all women saw the truth of her. The simple truth was that she was a sad and lonely old lady.

"You can't be in here right now Moira," Ben announced.

Anna looked over to Moira and gave her a sympathetic smile and then quickly glanced away. She honestly felt bad for Moira. It was not fair that Constance had ended her life based upon the fact that her husband was the one that had forced himself upon the young maid.

"Do you like her," Anna asked as Moira walked out of the room and was out of ear shot.

"Who? Moira," Ben asked quickly. "Her outfit is a little tasteless."

Anna smiled at the deception that had worked upon him and then shook her head.

"So have you had any more dreams," he asked as he crossed his legs and looked at her.

"Yes actually," she answered. "They are peaceful ones now."

"Really," he asked. "What are they about?"

She smiled and replied happily, "It was just me and my father. We were on the beach. It was the first time he had ever taken me. I was eight and I wore this beautiful little white dress and my hair was in a ponytail."

Ben smiled as he looked at this woman. He knew that her father had been a key part of her life and he wanted to know more about this. It was just a matter of time before he would piece it together.

"It seems so real," she whispered as she leaned her head back on the couch.

Ben could see the thin scar on her neck once again and he moved forward to get a closer look but her hair fell across her neck successfully hiding the white line from view.

"I could smell his cologne and the smell of the ocean," she stated happily as she closed her eyes at the thought of the dream, "I was happy."

Ben smiled and answered, "Sounds like you really love your dad."

Anna raised her head back up and glared at him with weak eyes. He had never seen her eyes be anything but cold or bright with glee. This was a surprise.

"And then he disappears and I am all alone. I am now an adult and I am in a short wedding gown that is see through," she starts to say as she wipes the falling tears away. "The wind is blowing so hard and I fall to the sand and I just start to cry as the waves move against me. I can feel the water on my skin as it moves back and forth and I can hear someone calling for me but all I want is my father."

"Well that sounds normal," Ben admitted. "Look every daughter has a special connection with her father and when you become an independent adult and other men come into your life you still seek that love that you experienced from your father but the sad thing is that no one can love you as much as your father did."

Anna shook her head at his diagnosis and smiled at him as she wiped the remaining tears away.

"I am to never be married or to ever fall in love," she revealed sadly to him.

"And why is that," he asked as he looked at her in confusion.

"Who would want someone like me," she asked.

Ben was taken aback by this little admission. He couldn't understand why she thought this. It seemed genuine. She had been coming to these sessions for a few weeks now and this was the first time that she had actually opened up to him and let him see the soft caring person inside of her instead of the harsh cold shell that she showed to the world.

"Did your father ever hurt you," he asked. He noticed how dark her eyes went at his question.

"What I mean is did he ever molest you," he cleared.

"What," Anna asked in astonishment and hurt. "No! He was a good man!"

"Well what makes you think that no one but your father could love you," he asked as he eyed her seriously. He was getting somewhere with her.

She shook her head and replied, "Because I am dead."

Ben eyed her in confusion.

"I'm dead on the inside," she cleared with a sad smile.

Ben watched as she stood quickly and walked toward the door and then looked back at him.

"I think that I will go talk to Violet. I think that she needs someone to talk to other than that crazy little bastard," Anna announced as she walked out of the office and toward Violet's room.

...

Anna knocked on the door and opened it slightly. She smiled as she looked at Violet who was laying on her bed reading a magazine that explained how to have the perfect orgasm and other such pornographic drivel.

"Violet, may I come in," she asked as she stood in the door frame.

"Might as well," Violet replied and threw her magazine to the side as Anna walked inside and sat on the bed beside her.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something," Anna admitted.

"Did my dad put you up to this," Violet asked.

Anna smiled at her and shook her head and replied, "No. Actually I was the one that suggested it."

"You," Violet asked as she looked at the older woman, "Why?"

"Well," she answered and moved her hair from around her neck, "Let's just say that I have experience with home invasions."

Violet looked over to the woman to see a thin scar across her throat. She moved closer to see that it went from behind her right ear to her left ear.

"How'd that happen," Violet asked as she moved away from Anna.

"With a knife," she answered with a smile, "How else do you think it happened?"

"So how are you doing? And I mean really," Anna asked.

"I'm doing fine," Violet answered obediently.

"So…no fears of the dark or of strangers," she asked and looked over Violet.

"Nah. I'm not afraid," Violet admitted with a smile.

Anna rolled her eyes at the teenager's words.

"You are such a fucking child," Anna hissed as she stood from the bed and walked toward the bed. "Humans feel fear. We are supposed to be afraid of things. It is how we survive. And that is something that you need to learn, and you need to learn it fast."

Violet felt a strange feeling come over her as she watched her friend walk out of her door and down the hall. She had never met anyone that was so brutally honest no matter how much the words hurt. But there was something that was strange that she had been thinking of.

Why wasn't Bianca or the other girl able to see Anna when they were in the bathroom?

...

Anna walked down the stairs to the basement and sighed as she stepped off the first step. She shook her head as she watched a small red ball move across the floor. She bent down and picked it up and bounced it in her hand.

"Oh how easy your life seems to be," she whispered as she bent down and rolled the ball back into the shadows. "All you have to worry about is who will play ball with you darling."

"What are you doing down here," she heard the voice of Tate announce.

She turned quickly to see Tate standing in the darkness.

"You know it isn't polite to hide in the shadows when there are no threats," Anna informed him quickly as she placed her hand upon her hip.

"You didn't answer my question," he asked.

She shook her head and glared at him.

"Where the hell else am I supposed to be," she asked with acid in her voice. "Who am I supposed to socialize with? The good doctor and his grieving wife, the annoying twins, the quarreling lovers, the little nursies, Dahlia, or your fucked up family?"

"Don't talk about them like that," Tate screamed at her.

"And what do you think you are going to do to me," she hissed and looked him in the eyes. She smiled down at him. He may be a teenage boy but she was still taller than him.

"I think I did enough," he answered.

She smiled at him and shook her head, "Which is why I shall never forgive you. I promise you Tate that I will make your life a living hell. I do believe I have done amazingly so far."

Tate watched as she turned away from him and picked up the small ball. He watched as she rolled the ball back towards the shadows.

"Maybe your mom should have just stapled her vagina shut so she wouldn't have punished us with such burdens," she heard herself say harshly.

"Maybe your father should have pulled out," Tate informed her harshly.

"I could say the same of yours but oh wait," she stated with a wicked grin, "he left you anyways."

"You're fucking cunt," Tate informed her with a smile as he watched Anna walk up the stairs.

"Sticks and stones love," she sang to him as she closed the door behind her, leaving him in the darkness.

...

Anna walked into the living room and spied Constance and Moira talking. She smiled as she listened in on the two. They had a strange love-hate relationship, she had to admit.

"You are a thief of biblical proportions after all," Constance announced as she walked toward Anna.

Anna watched as Moira turned and looked at her with sadness in her one good eye. The one that Constance had not shot out.

"Your specialty being," Constance added as she turned to face Moira, "weak husbands."

Anna watched as Constance walked by her with a large grin on her face. She jumped as Moira flung something at her. She watched as Constance jumped and turned to look at Moira in surprise.

"I don't want to be here anymore," Moira screamed as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm frightened," she cried. "I miss my mother."

Anna felt a pang of sympathy for the old woman as she watched the tears fall down her withered cheeks.

Constance walked toward her with her hand against her chest. Anna felt like she should do something but she knew that it was safer to stay out of their affairs.

"You think I want to stay," Constance asked, Anna could tell that she was trying to hide her sobs, "in this world of death and rotten regret. Try to find some dignity in the situation. Move on missy."

"I can't," Moira cried as she watched Constance walk away from her. "I want to but I can't."

"Every time I find my heart breaking just a sliver for you, I suddenly remember that you made this mess for yourself," Constance hissed. "And I always remember, every time I see that ghostly eye, that I was and continue to be a hell of a shot."

Anna shook her head as Constance winked at Moira and walked out of the room leaving her behind.

"You need to get the hell out of here," Anna heard herself hiss as she moved between the two. For the first time in her life, she was actually going to help another in this house.

Constance smiled at her as she looked the woman over.

"You look more and more like your father every day," Constance revealed with a smile, "It's not a compliment. You will have a beak soon."

"Get out," Anna seethed as she glared at Constance.

...

"What are you doing here," Ben asked in shock as he looked at Hayden standing in his office. Anna turned quickly to look at Ben and she smiled at him.

"I let her in," Anna revealed with a smile. "She said that she made an appointment. Moira showed her to your room but I found her insight into the human mind so intriguing that I just had to talk to her. You must be a great teacher Doc."

"Anna," Ben stated harshly as he looked at Hayden, "I think you need to go now."

"Fine," Anna stated and she sashayed out of the room.

Anna closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall with a smile. She closed her eyes and listened to the voices that were trying desperately to whisper.

"This is my house," Ben stated as he looked at Hayden in shock.

"I'm not stupid Ben," Hayden answered, "I saw her leave."

Ben watched as she sat down on his leather chair and looked up at him with her dark brown eyes.

"I just want to talk," she hissed.

"This is my house," Ben screamed at her.

Anna shook her head and giggled as she pushed herself away from the wall and down the stairs.

"What a bore," she whispered as she walked down the stairs.

...

Ben walked down his usual trail as the sun rose high in the sky. He had just gotten back from the emergency room with Vivian and he had been relieved that nothing was wrong with the baby after she had come into the house bleeding.

Now the only problem was Hayden being in town.

"I like it when you don't run," he heard Larry announce from beside him. "Makes it a whole lot easier to keep up."

"Leave me alone," Ben hissed once again at this annoying man.

"Will you run this scene with me while we walk," Larry asked, "You be Oscar."

"I'm not running any lines with you," Ben stated as he looked at Larry who was holding up a script, "I'm not speaking to you."

"Ohh, someone's cranky," he stated as he followed Ben up the hill. "I'm guessing that trouble in Boston didn't go so well. That girl still giving you grief?"

"It's none of your business, my life is none of your business," Ben replied.

"Fine. You need some space, I get it," Larry replied, "I ugh…I need a thousand dollars."

"You're crazy," Ben stated as he looked at Larry with shock, "I'm not giving you any money!"

"But I need it! I need head shots," Larry explained.

"Listen to me," Ben announced and turned to eye him, "Don't come near me. You bother me again there's going to be a problem. You understand?"

Ben turned quickly and walked away from him.

"Oh I understand," Larry asked as he watched Ben walk away, he smiled wickedly as the man hurried away.

...

Anna looked out the window and sighed as she watched Ben walking with a shovel in his hand. She turned to Moira and shook her head.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low as poisoning him," Anna stated as she turned back to see Ben fall to the ground. She smiled and whispered, "Too bad what you give him is shit."

"Oh looky look," Anna stated with a smile and Moira came toward her. "It's Constance sticking her big nose where it doesn't belong."

Ben woke to the blinding sun and the crows cawing above him.

"You won't find any gold buried out here," Constance announced as she looked at Ben on the ground. She could tell that he was confused as to how he got there.

"What are you doing down there in the dirt," Constance asked as she walked toward him.

"I don't know," Ben asked in confusion. "I keep finding myself waking up here."

Ben looked around and shook his head, "The same spot."

"Well there's no mystery to it," she stated, "it's stress. A teenage daughter, a pregnant wife, and your business hasn't found its footing yet. I can tell by the cars in the street, or lack thereof but you'll find your way."

Ben started to place the shovel in the ground.

Anna noticed the smile that came to Moira's face as she watched this action but Anna knew that Constance would do something to destroy it.

"I must warn you about this property," Constance announced as she lit her cigarette. "The previous neighbors soaked this ground in pesticide. Any fruit from this soil will be poison."

Moira and Anna watched as Ben let his hand scoop up a handful of dirt and smell it. Anna looked as Moira's eyes fell in sadness.

"It's alright," Anna whispered, "We'll think of something."

"With soil this toxic the best thing for you to do is just to cover it up," Constance suggested. "You know I see a brick patio with a gazebo under the shade of this pepper tree and a tall glass of Long Island ice tea in your hand."

Ben smiled at the suggestion.

Anna backed away from the window and shook her head.

"Come on dear," Anna demanded sweetly and gently pulled on Moira's arm.

...

Anna walked up the steps of the Murder House and shook her head as the autumn wind blew through her hair. She wished with all her heart that she would be able to once again be on the beach with her father like so long ago.

She opened her eyes and watched as Ben and Hayden walked out of the door. She hurried to hide herself from view and she shook her head as she watched the two walking down the steps.

"You know what I'd love," she heard Hayden announce as she looked back at Ben. "A big thick juicy-"

Anna watched as Ben jumped as Hayden fell to the ground. Anna placed her hand against her mouth as she watched a man with a shovel look over Hayden's body.

"Ugh," Larry stated sadly, "she's still moving."

She watched as the burned man hit her twice more with the shovel until she stopped fidgeting.

"What have you done," Ben announced and grabbed Larry by the jacket and shoved him to the ground.

Anna watched as he tried to shake the life out of this man. She shook her head at the brutalness of it all.

"Ben, easy," Larry stated as he placed his hands against Ben's arms in an attempt to push him away.

"So far you haven't killed anybody," Larry explained as he pushed Ben off him.

Ben hurried away from him and placed his hand against Hayden's throat in an attempt to find a pulse.

"Yeah," Larry stated as he tried to pull himself off of the ground, "she's gone."

She watched as Ben pulled Hayden into his arms and tried to hold in the tears. She knew that he had never seen a dead body before. She knew that it would start to eat at him soon.

"What are you doing," Larry asked as he crawled toward Ben and the dead girl, "you taking a DNA bath?"

"She's dead," Ben stated harshly.

"Uh huh," Larry answered as he looked at Ben.

"You're a murderer!"

"Yeah," Larry replied, "but you're not and now all your problems are solved. She was going to tell Vivien everything! We couldn't have that."

"I'm going," Ben looked around, "I'm going to call the police."

"You sure you want to do that," Larry asked as Ben hurried away from the body of Hayden. "I mean, she was your mistress Ben and she was carrying your baby. I mean how's that going to look. I just don't see that going well for you."

Ben sobbed at the words that were coming from Larry's burned lips.

"It's okay," Larry comforted as he placed a helping hand upon Ben's wrist. "Everything's going to be-"

Ben slapped Larry's hand away and he glared at him.

"You just gotta get yourself cleaned up," Larry informed him as Ben backed away from him, "before your wife gets back. I'll take care of the body, it's not a problem."

Anna watched as the man walked toward the hole that Ben had dug earlier.

"Hey," Larry stated happily, "what were you digging up here? You got a nice good hole started here. See we're half way there."

Ben fell to his knees and grabbed Hayden's cold hand.

"Hey Ben," Larry announced as he picked up the shovel, "I could really use that thousand bucks."

Anna watched as Ben pulled his shaking body off of the ground and hurried back into the house. She shook her head as she watched Larry struggle with the shovel. She pulled herself from her hiding place and grabbed another shovel and walked toward Larry.

"These things have a thousand different uses don't they," she asked as she looked at the burned man in front of her.

He smiled at her as she started to help him dig the hole.

"I was wonderin' when you would show up," Larry announced as he pulled the shovel out of the ground as Anna did the same.

"I'm always here," Anna revealed coldly. "As well as the other children."

As they dug the hole deeper, Anna felt a sudden sadness fill her as she looked over at the burned man. If she hadn't showed up to help him then it would have taken him all day and night. As they neared hard dirt, she shook her head.

"Look," Anna heard him say. She looked down as he bent over and wiped the dirt off of whatever they had stumbled upon.

She peered over his shoulder and saw a skull sitting in the dirt. She felt her heart sink as Larry picked up white lace that was attached to a tattered black maid's uniform. She watched as Larry removed his hat and placed it over his heart.

Anna sighed and whispered, "Poor girl."

Larry watched as Anna pulled herself out of the deep hole that they had dug. He smiled as she reached over and helped him out. They both walked over to Hayden's body and carried her quickly to the hole.

"You know you seem to be natural at this," Larry revealed with a half-smile.

"If only it wasn't so sad," Anna admitted as they started to pour dirt upon the dead pregnant woman.

Anna and Larry looked up to see Moira weeping softly in the window.

"Please forgive me," she whispered to the woman in the window as Larry patted the dirt down.

"She will pumpkin," Larry stated as he turned from the newly covered grave and wiped the dirt off of his pants.

"Thanks for helping me," Larry added softly as he watched Anna walk toward the house covered in dirt with her head hung low.

"Don't mention it," Anna stated quickly and coldly. "And I mean never mention it again."

* * *

**I would love some reviews.**

**Pretty please? :)**

**They make my day and they make me update faster :)**


	4. Halloween Part I

**Chapter Four: Halloween Part I**

**A/N: Long chapter for you! :)**

* * *

"How are you doing Dr. Harmon," Anna asked as she walked up the stairs to Violet's room. She watched as he hurried down the stairs.

"Just great," Ben answered as he hurried passed her.

"And I am just fine," Anna whispered to herself as she was left alone once again.

"Oh woe is me," she stated dramatically and she stopped as a handsome dark haired man stood in front of her. She smiled brightly at him.

"Like my dramatics," she asked with a smile, "I think I could be on the stage. Don't you?"

"Don't flatter yourself babes," Chad answered with a smile as he walked beside her.

"Thanks for the love," she stated with a roll of her eyes as she changed her direction and walked with him.

"So what are you planning for this Halloween," Anna asked with a smile.

"Gay pride party," he answered with a smile.

"Oh sounds fun," Anna answered with a smile as she opened the door and walked into the bright October day.

...

Ben walked through the house alone and contemplated the death of Hayden. He hoped and prayed that nobody would ever find out. Larry had been right when he stated that the police would pin it on him, the baby daddy, instead of a man with terminal brain cancer.

He jumped as the doorbell rang through the house. He walked quickly to the door and opened and anger instantly filled him as he looked upon the half burned face of Larry Harvey.

"Trick or treat," Harvey stated with a smile as he held up an orange plastic pumpkin that was filled with money.

Ben sighed in annoyance and hurried to step outside. He looked around only to see that Anna was standing near the gate seeming to talk to someone.

Larry laughed that strange laugh as Ben closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here," Ben asked in a hushed voice.

"Uhm," Larry stated in a deeper voice than usual, "Trick or treat. It's Halloweek! I do the full seven days. It's the only time I can really be myself."

"So ugh," Larry looked around him to make sure that no one of real importance was looking, "Just ugh, pop the thousand dollars in the pumpkin here and no one will be the wiser."

Ben grabbed Larry and started to push him off of the porch.

"Get off my property now or I'll," Ben demanded as he started to push Larry off the property.

Anna looked up from where she stood by the gate and slowly started to walk toward them. She was being careful not to come too close but she was keeping a close eye on the two.

"Or what? You'll call the cops," Larry asked loudly.

"You know what," Ben said moving close to Larry, "I just might. I didn't do anything."

"No? Well that gazebo in the backyard sure went up pretty darn quick," Larry rationalized, "I have to wonder if you got all the proper permits. Maybe someone should place a call to the city inspector and have him come down here and check it out."

"What is under that gazebo is what you did," Ben hissed.

"But what's inside what's under that gazebo is what you did," Larry answered quickly, "That is not my baby in there. Vivien finds that out, your family is over. Psht. Now," he held the orange plastic pumpkin up and shook it, "Give me my treat, you don't want the trick!"

Ben grabbed the pumpkin and kicked it into the yard as if it was a football. Anna shook her head as the pumpkin landed at her feet as the candy flew across the grass. She shook her head and grabbed the pumpkin from the ground. She moved across the yard and picked the candy off of the ground and placed it back into the pumpkin.

"Childish bastard," she whispered to herself as she stood upright and walked toward the porch.

"I'm done talking," Ben informed him.

Larry watched as the young woman started to walk toward them with his pumpkin in her hand.

"I have a patient," Ben added and turned back toward his door.

Larry turned slightly to look at Ben but Anna stepped beside him. Ben noticed how his hazel eyes sparkled slightly as she handed him the pumpkin back.

Anna turned her sharp gaze to Ben and watched as he physically shivered at her dark gaze.

Ben also noticed how Larry's finger rubbed against hers ever so gently. The touch was not a touch of a stranger. It seemed as if it was a lover's touch to him. He shook his head at her. He knew that she could do ten times better than this man.

"And I have patience," Larry stated as he pulled the bucket away from her and pointed at Ben who was quickly walking back into the house.

"But there is a limit," Larry warned as Ben opened the door and walked inside.

Anna followed quickly behind before giving him a soft smile as she followed Ben inside.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered as she shut the door behind her.

"How do you know him," Ben yelled at her. "Is he dangerous?"

"He's harmless to you," Anna replied with a smile as she placed her back against the door. She watched as he paced in front of her.

"Look I know about her. Hell, I helped him bury her. Your secret is safe with me," Anna added in a whisper as she pushed herself away from the door.

"I think I should be going," Anna announced as she opened the door.

"How do you know him," Ben asked.

Anna gave him a wicked half grin and placed her hand upon her hip.

"The devil's in the details, Ben," she stated and turned with a flourish as she walked out the door.

...

Anna walked into the dining room and sighed as she saw Moira sitting alone at the table carving the eyes into a pumpkin.

She walked forward and placed her hand upon Moira's shoulder and squeezed slightly on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Moira turned to see Anna looking down at her with a smile as she sat beside her.

"Mind if I help you," Anna asked as she pulled a pumpkin toward her.

"Do what you like, you always do," Moira answered harshly.

Anna sighed with a small smile as she leaned back in her chair and replied, "I was wondering when you would bring that up."

Moira ignored her and continued with the pumpkin. Anna shook her head and reached over and grabbed Moira's hand.

"Look I'm sorry," Anna replied, "I hope that one day you can forgive me."

Moira shook her head and replied in a soft and kind voice, "Of course I forgive you Anna. You are the only other decent person in this house. I don't mean to snap at you, I want you to know that."

"Oh I know," Anna replied with a knowing smile, "You are the only person in this house that I can stand so we can't let things that are beyond our control come between us."

Moira smiled at her and continued with the pumpkin before she stated, "That baby was made of sin."

Anna nodded and whispered, "I know."

"Did Marci bring these pumpkins," Vivien's voice rang out.

Anna looked up with a smile at the new lady of the house and then looked over to the pumpkin that Moira was working on. She was almost finished with it.

"Yes," Moira lied quickly.

Anna smiled at the old maid. She knew that it was hard for her to do such a thing.

"Oh Anna," Vivien stated with a smile, "Violet is not here."

Anna smiled and replied sweetly, "Yes Ms. Moira here told me such and then she invited me to help her with the pumpkins," Anna smiled at the pumpkin, "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, that's fine. The more the merrier," Vivien announced with a smile. "Halloween is my favorite holiday anyways."

"Oh, me too," Anna stated as she placed her hand against her chest, "When I was little we did Halloweek…that's where we would do Halloween things every day for seven days."

Vivien grinned at Anna and then turned her attentions on the pumpkin that Moira was finishing up with.

"That's nice," she informed Moira.

"Thank you," Moira answered happily. "I enjoy crafts. Mrs. Harmon, a question?"

Anna looked over to Vivien and smiled as she stuck the knife inside her own pumpkin.

"May I have Halloween off? I'd like to visit with my mother," Moira asked, hope and want in her tone.

"Of course," Vivien announced.

Anna smiled as she watched happiness come over Moira's face.

"Done," Moira announced as she placed the lid back onto the pumpkin.

"I'll just put that one outside," Vivien announced as she grabbed the pumpkin in her hands and walked toward the front door.

Anna stood as Vivien left the room and walked behind Moira and placed her hand upon her shoulders once again.

"Happy days aren't they," Anna announced as she placed a kiss upon Moira's forehead and giggled as she walked out of the room, leaving Moira alone with all of the pumpkins.

"Ugh," Moira heard Anna announce in a disgusted tone, "the happy couple has arrived."

Anna stopped in the hall as Vivien and Chad and his unhappy lover, Patrick, walked into the house. She grimaced at the two men and then forced a smile upon her face.

"Oh Anna this is," Vivien started.

"Chad and Patrick," Anna announced with a smile as she walked forward, "We've met before."

"Oh," Vivien announced with a smile as she looked them over. "They've come to fluff the house."

"Where are the pumpkins," Chad asked.

Anna turned quickly and pointed to the dining room and informed them, "In there."

Anna walked toward the door and reached for her coat.

"Aren't you going to help with the pumpkins," Vivien asked as Anna walked toward the door.

"Oh no," Anna stated with a soft smile, "I forgot that I am meeting someone at the beach tonight. I can't keep them waiting."

Vivien nodded and replied, "Oh okay. Well have fun."

...

Violet sat at her vanity as she brushed her hair and placed it into a high pony tail. She couldn't stand how pale she was. She wished she had the ability to tan but when she would try to tan she would just end up sunburned. She also thought of her new friend, Anna. She wanted her perfect hair. It seemed that Anna had a fashion sense and style that she wanted. It was girly yet punkish at the same time without showing off too much skin. Violet hated that her curves were not as noticeable. She really hated wearing clothes that were way too big for her but she knew that she could not pull off the clothes when she had a body frame of a nine year old boy.

A loud creak came from behind her as if someone was in the house once again. She felt a panic enter her but she turned quickly, trying to ignore the fear.

There was nobody there.

She heard the noise once again. This time it came from under her bed. She started to bend over to look under the bed but a hand burst out from under the bed and locked around her leg.

Violet felt as if her bones would jump out of her skin as she jumped in the air from fear.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat," the voice of Addie sang as she pulled herself out from under the bed.

"Addie," Violet announced as she tried to calm her nerves and swallow the fear that had tried to escape her.

"I want to be a pretty girl for Halloween," Addie informed Violet as she looked up to her.

"Wait, you want what," Violet asked in confusion.

"Make me a pretty girl," Addie demanded, "like you, Violet."

Violet smiled at Addie and sat her down at the vanity. She pulled out her make-up bag and smiled as she looked at the poor girl. It was sad that this poor girl was born with Down syndrome.

"I'm actually not very good at this," Violet informed Addie as she placed light blue eye shadow on to Addie's eye, "Why didn't you just wait for Anna to do it? She's amazing at it."

"I don't care," Addie informed as she snuck a peek into the mirror, "I like it."

"Close your eyes," Violet informed as she pulled Addie's face away from the view of the mirror. "How old are you Addie?"

"A lady never reveals her age," Addie informed Violet.

Anna pushed herself against the door frame and watched silently as Violet and Addie bonded on this glorious day. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face at how absolutely awful Violet was at putting make up on someone else.

"Is Tate your boyfriend," Addie asked.

Anna raised a brow at this question and waited patiently for Violet's answer.

Violet looked at Addie in shock and replied, "Wait, you know Tate?"

"I talk to him when he comes here for his head shrinking," Addie informed, "He likes you, I can tell. He thinks you're a pretty girl."

Violet smiled at the answer as she placed the finishing touches onto Addie's eye.

"Are you a virgin," Addie asked as Violet placed blush upon her cheeks.

"Yes, aren't you," Violet asked as she walked behind Addie and pulled the old head band off of her head.

"Hell no," Addie announced proudly.

Anna smiled as she shook her head at the way Addie had answered.

"You can't keep breaking into our house, Addie," Violet announced to change the conversation.

"But I like it here! My friends are here," Addie answered harshly.

Violet looked at her in confusion.

"Is Anna your friend," Violet asked.

"Well, Mom doesn't like me to talk to her…but yeah, she's my friend," Addie answered with a smile.

"Why doesn't your mom like Anna," Violet asked.

"Mom says she's pathetic and doesn't want it running on to me," Addie answered.

Anna closed her eyes in frustration at how Constance felt about her. There was no reason that she felt that way toward her.

Violet watched as Addie looked into the mirror and smiled with wide eyes.

"Wow! Violet, I look beautiful," Addie exclaimed.

Anna watched as Violet played with Addie's hair and then Addie jumped up quickly.

"Oh hell," Addie announced, "I have to go before my mom sees."

Violet watched as Addie rushed through the door.

"Bye Anna," Addie announced as she made her way down the stairs.

Anna smiled and watched Addie leave and then her focus turned back onto Violet.

Violet watched as Anna shook her head and said, "You shouldn't have done that. Just one more thing to piss Constance off and make her verbally abuse Addie about her not being beautiful."

Violet listened as Anna's voice became more angered.

"That girl is better off dead than in the home with that horror," Anna hissed as she pushed herself from the door frame.

Violet watched as Anna turned on her heels and hurried away from her. Violet had never seen Anna speak so viciously and she knew immediately that what she spoke was the truth. She soon felt a feeling of regret come into her as she thought of Addie going home to Constance.

...

Ben looked at his wife. She had just found out that Hayden had called him and she had just destroyed all of the Halloween decorations that Chad and Patrick had put up.

"Oh God," Vivien announced and grabbed at her stomach.

She screamed in pain and doubled over. Fear instantly went through Ben as he moved toward his wife.

"What's wrong," he asked quickly.

She groaned again and replied, "It feels like the baby's kicking."

"That's impossible," Ben announced as he placed his arms around her, "it's only eight weeks old!"

Vivien screamed once again and tried to fall to her knees but Ben held her up.

Violet hurried down the stairs at the screams from her mother.

"I got to go to the hospital," Vivien screamed as the pain intensified.

"What's going on," Violet asked.

"Stay here and don't answer the door," Ben informed his daughter as he pulled his wife toward the door.

"Don't answer the door? It's Halloween," Violet informed her father as he shut the door on her.

Violet rolled her eyes and walked back to her room. She knew that this would happen to her mother. Most women her mom's age had bad pregnancies and it did not help things at all that her mother had already had a miscarriage.

...

Anna sat on the porch and smiled as the trick or treaters started to make their way down the sidewalks in hopes of finding houses with the best candy.

She watched as a woman in a very large pink maternity dress and a mask of First Lady Kennedy upon her face walked up to the door.

"What's up Addie," Anna asked as she looked down on the covered woman.

Addie ignored her and rang the doorbell and sang, "Trick or treat."

"They won't answer," Anan informed her with a smile.

"Sorry Anna, but I'm not supposed to talk to you," Addie informed her.

Anna smiled and watched as a group of young women dressed very skanky walked up to the porch. She rolled her eyes at the girls as Addie turned to look at them.

"It says take one," one of the girls stated in a snobbish tone, "Can't you read?"

Anna's eyes darkened as she looked at the girl. She didn't care if one was rude, far be it from her to judge a rude ass, but it was an entirely different thing to be rude to the ones that were not blessed with a normal life.

"I'm a pretty girl," Addie informed them. "I want Violet to see."

"Short bus," the blonde pirate slut stated as the other girls laughed and grabbed their own treats and turned to walk away.

"Hey wait for me," Addie announced and ran after them.

Anna looked after the young woman and shook her head.

"No Addie, don't! Stop," Anna screamed as she started to run after Addie.

Anna stopped quickly as she came to the gates and screamed as she watched Addie be thrown across the street and ran over by the speeding car.

"Oh my God," Anna whispered as she placed her hand against her lips as she watched the girls hurry to dial for an ambulance.

Anna closed her eyes and shook her head as the ambulance stopped in front of the house and looked over Addie.

"Oh my God," she heard Constance scream and fall beside her daughter. "My baby!"

"What happened," Constance cried over and over to the paramedics.

"She just walked into the street," a concerned neighbor informed her sadly.

"It was a hit and run," the responding officer announced.

"Is she dying," Constance asked as she looked at the paramedic.

"We're doing everything that we can mam," he informed her as he looked over Addie's unconscious body.

"We've got to get her to the lawn, over there, while she's still with us," Constance informed through tears and pointed to the Murder House.

"No," she screamed and slapped the men away from her child, "If you can't help me then get out of the god damned way!"

Anna watched with a breaking heart as Constance screamed at the men and pushed them away and picked up her daughter. Anna hurried to Constance's side and grabbed Addie's arm and helped the older woman drag her daughter.

"We've got to get you home," Constance cried as she pulled Addie across the road, "with all of your friends."

"Come on honey, we're almost there," Constance said as she stopped at the gate and looked to Anna.

'Is she still alive," Constance asked as she looked up to the woman that had decided to help her.

Anna shook her head and knelt down to the girl and closed her eyes in sadness.

"She's gone Constance," Anna whispered sadly and slowly stood away from the body as Constance screamed in pain.

Anna turned quickly and whispered, "I'm sorry Constance."

Constance ignored her as she cried over her daughter. Anna walked back to the porch slowly and tried to ignore Constance's screams. That was the last living child that Constance had. She knew how hard it was on her to go through with it but Anna knew that it was for the best that Addie was not stuck in this house. The girl's soul was free to go where it wanted and that was the greatest gift that Constance could give her.

...

Violet read her new book and shook her head. She was so bored. She wished that her mother wasn't stupid enough to get herself knocked up again. It was just going to end up in heart break for every one once again.

The doorbell rang and she hurried off of her bed and down the stairs. She shook her head as she watched Anna walk toward the door through the kitchen.

"What are you doing here," Violet asked in confusion.

"I had been told that there was going to be a little party here," Anna revealed with a smile as a bang came against the door. "Are you going to answer that?"

"God damn it Ben! I want my money," a man on the other side of the door screamed. "Ugh! I'm not leaving here until I have my thousand dollars!"

Anna smirked as he banged hard against the door. She watched as Violet moved toward the peep hole and looked through it.

"Hello! Ben Harmon," the man announced.

"Is he burnt," Anna asked of Violet who backed away from the door quickly.

"Ben Harmon! I am not leaving here until I have my thousand dollars," he exclaimed once again. "Screw you! You owe me!"

Anna smiled as she heard the laughs of little children walking up the porch.

"Oh here, here," he stated softly, "Take one and GO!"

Anna giggled once again as the children rushed off the porch screaming in fear. She watched as Violet turned from the door and grabbed her cell phone and dialed for her dad.

"Dad there's some freaky dude at the door screaming about money," Violet stated.

Anna walked toward Violet and placed her hands upon her shoulders and whispered, "Go upstairs. I will take care of him."

"I think he might be one of your patients," Violet informed as she backed toward the stairs as Anna had demanded. "I don't know. Should I call the cops?"

"No," Anna answered quickly as Violet looked at the door in fear.

The doorbell rang once again and he began knocking harshly against the door.

"Oh haha," he announced happily as Violet hung the phone up and walked toward the stairs. "I know you're in there. Is that your daughter?"

"Go," Anna demanded and walked toward the door, "And hide. No matter what you hear, don't come out."

Violet nodded and hurried up the stairs, leaving Anna alone to answer the door.

Anna rolled her eyes and pulled the door open with so much force that she watched Larry stumble forward.

"Do you mind," Anna asked harshly, "You will wake the dead!"

"Funny," Larry answered with a smile as Anna walked onto the porch. "Now where's Ben?"

"He's not here," Anna answered.

"I don't-"

"Believe me? What makes you think that I would lie? I think you should know me a little better than that. What reason would I have to lie to you," she asked as she looked him over.

"Has Hayden showed up yet," he asked as he looked her over. He smiled as he looked at the simple short white dress that she was wearing, "Cute dress by the way."

"Not yet. I'm waiting before I take my leave to see how this goes down," she replied with a smile. "You know to see the look he gets when he realizes that she isn't in the ground anymore. I can't help but think that you planned this?"

Larry lifted his brow at her and shook his head.

"Tell Ben that I came around," he told her and turned quickly, "ya know, after you finish at the beach, you can tell him."

Anna nodded at him with a soft smile as she watched him walk off the porch.

"Happy Halloween Anna," he stated as he walked into the darkness.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered and turned back to the door and walked inside to await Hayden's fatal return.

* * *

**So what do you think? I love to hear guesses and thoughts. **

**Review:)**


	5. Halloween Part II

**Chapter Five: Halloween Part II**

**A/N: I didn't recieve any reviews for the last chapter :/**

* * *

Violet walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her quickly. She hurried to lock the door and she sighed as the screams of the man from downstairs stopped immediately. She wondered just exactly what Anna did to stop that rampage that stood just outside the wooden door.

She heard a slight tapping sound at her window and she slowly walked toward it. She opened it to see Tate standing below it with a handful of tiny pebbles in his hand. She smiled as he waved for her to come down to unlock the door.

She hurried out of her room and down the stairs.

"Anna," Violet called out but there was no answer as she walked toward the door and opened it to meet Tate.

"Tate," she announced before she opened the door.

"Hey," she heard him answer from behind her. She turned and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's been insane here," she explained, "First the cops were outside and then some freak was banging on the door screaming about money."

"Hey, hey, hey," Tate announced as he pulled away from her, "shit like that tends do go down on Halloween. It's just some asshole kids. I'm here."

Violet smiled at him as he handed her a black rose. She took it with a look of astonishment and surprise on her face.

"I painted it black. I know how you don't like normal things," Tate answered.

"You're the first boy to ever give me a flower," Violet admitted and smiled as Tate chuckled at her answer. "Thank you. I love it."

"Are you ready to go on our date," he asked with a large smile.

"Yeah," Violet answered with a nod.

...

Anna groaned as he opened the door and pulled her inside the dark room. She jumped into his arms as the door banged against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands flipped his black hat off of his head. She laughed as it fell to the floor with a plop.

"I have to get the lights," he whispered as he moved toward the light fixture.

"No Larry," she whispered as she kissed him deeply. "We don't need them."

She chuckled as they both fell onto the old couch. She grabbed at his tie and smiled up at him as he situated himself on top of her. She kissed him once again as she pulled his jacket off of him and ripped his shirt open. She arched into him and moaned as his lips trailed the scar on her throat.

"I love you," she heard him whisper but she ignored him as she closed her eyes as he entered her and they moved together in a way that she hadn't moved since the last Halloween that she went out.

She could hear the music from the downstairs party but she ignored it as gasps of pleasure escaped her and the man that was on top of her. She felt herself claw at his back as she felt herself about to lose her self-control.

...

Ben walked out of the house in search of Hayden. He knew she was here. He would not let her destroy his life once again. He knew that Hayden was buried under the gazebo. Anna had told him that she had helped Larry and he knew that there was no way that she would be able to get from under the concrete or the wood that he had used for the gazebo.

He grabbed the shovel as he made his way to the backyard.

"I want my money," a strange voice announced.

He turned quickly in fear and slammed the shovel against the trespasser's face. He watched as Larry fell back with a grunt but somehow managed to keep himself on his feet. Ben grabbed at his jacket and shoved him once again. This had become a daily thing with this man.

Ben shoved him into the gazebo. He ignored the fact that the man was yelling his name and asking him to stop.

"You son of a bitch," Ben hissed as he grabbed Larry as he started to fall. He shoved him back into the gazebo and hissed, "Where is she?"

"Who," Larry asked as he looked at the crazed man.

"Hayden," Ben answered.

"Get your god damned hands off of me," Larry hissed. "Help!"

"Where is she?!"

"She's under the gazebo," he stated quickly as he tried to push Ben off of him.

"There is nothing under this gazebo and you know it," Ben hissed and pulled Larry closer. "It was all staged, why?"

"What are you talking about," Larry screamed in confusion.

"She was at my door ten minutes ago," Ben hissed.

"What," Larry asked. "Oh shit! Was she pissed?"

"I'm pissed," Ben screamed and shook him. "All this for a thousand dollars? I don't think so. What are you two playing at? I won't be the victim of your sick extortion!"

Ben ignored how Larry breathed hard in an attempt to catch his breath. He ignored the blood that was falling from his mouth from the shovel. He wanted answers as to why Hayden was back.

"You're in this together," he screamed and shook Larry once again.

Larry started to laugh at Ben and replied, "Wow! You really don't get it, do you? Your narrow clinical view doesn't let you. Buddy, you are so screwed."

Ben let him go and backed away.

"The thing about the dead is they've got nothing left to lose," Larry informed him.

"Enough of this bullshit," Ben screamed and punched Larry, "I want some god damned answers!"

Larry fell to the ground as Ben stood over him. He started to laugh and giggle. Ben hated those giggles. They were the strangest giggles that he had heard! Wasn't it enough that he had to deal with Anna's insulting giggles but he had to listen to the exact same ones from this man?!

"Ben," Larry announced happily, "Baby, you don't even know what the god damned question is!"

Ben pulled Larry up from the ground and readied to hit him again.

"Where is she," Ben screamed and punched him again.

Larry fell back face first into the grass and moaned slightly.

Larry giggled once again as he pushed himself back up and replied, "Beats me!"

Ben punched him in the mouth again and watched as Larry fell back on the ground but he was still giggling.

"She could be anywhere," Larry answered and pushed himself at Ben's feet and tried to pull him down with his one working arm, "on her way here. You better watch your back as well as your front because you thought she was dangerous before-"

"Let me tell you who's dangerous," Ben stated harshly, "that would be me. You really want to keep going with this story, Larry? Because I am going over the edge and if I go over, I am taking you with me!"

"Do it," Larry hissed as he looked up at Ben, "Do it now. I am begging you. Please. Kill me, Ben. Kill me."

Ben felt rage bubble inside him once again and he punched Larry in the stomach and watched as he doubled over in pain. Ben held him up and then shoved him onto his back.

"That way I can come back and haunt you too," Larry informed him.

Ben shook his head and grabbed the shovel that he had threw down when he hit Larry the first time. He lifted it above his head and was ready to hit Larry but he stopped as he stared down at the bloodied burned man.

"You see that crazy bitch, you tell her we're done," Ben informed him, "I'm not playing your games. You come back on this property and I will kill you. You hear me? I will kill you."

Larry moved as he watched Ben bring down the shovel. He was surprised when there was no pain. He looked to see that Ben had slammed the tip of the shovel into the ground beside him.

"Promises, promises," Larry whispered as he watched Ben walk away from him.

...

Anna pulled herself from under her partner and hurried to find her white dress. She pulled it over her pale body and smiled as she walked back to the man that was passed out on the couch. She looked him over and shook her head.

His hair was somewhat long. She noticed how it had fallen across his closed eyes and she shook her head as she knelt down beside him.

She placed a small kiss against his cheeks and moved the lost strand of hair.

"Good night boy," she whispered as she hurried her way out of the house. She only had a few hours left on this night and she was going to do what she did every Halloween night.

Anna closed her eyes as she walked onto the beach barefoot. She had thrown off her sandals and just walked within the waves. She could see a small fire on the beach by the rocks but she ignored it. She hadn't planned on going that far anyways.

She smiled as she danced softly as the waves moved between her legs. She couldn't contain the happiness that filled her as the cool water moved against her, the ocean smells filled her nose, and the twinkling of the stars above blanketed her view.

She was truly in heaven, if for only one night. She laid in the water and smiled as the water caressed her skin. She could feel the sand underneath her and for once she felt warm. She turned onto her stomach and nuzzled the water that moved against her.

She had missed this so much but she knew that she should not stay too long. It would only make the aching that much harder.

She rolled on to her back and took in a deep breath as the cool wind blew against her. She raised her hands around her and smiled as she felt small creatures moving against her body.

She pushed herself out of the water just as quickly as she fell into it and walked away from the water and back to Murder House. She smiled as she thought of all the fun that would be going on with the appearance of the little mistress.

...

"There's people coming," Violet announced as she watched a group of students coming down the hill to join them.

"Nice costumes," she announced, "What are you all, the dead Breakfast Club?"

"Ya know, there's a whole lot of beach guys," Tate informed them as a gothic girl, a cheerleader, a jock, a nerd, and another boy surrounded them.

"Good job Tate," the jock announced, "We've been waiting for years for you to show your face but you like Mommy's little safe house don't you?"

"I don't know you," Tate informed the jock.

"I'm not surprised," the cheerleader answered, "that you have the balls to show your face around here."

"Yeah," the goth stated as she knelt down beside Tate, "maybe you should have worn a mask."

"I'm not really into Halloween," Tate informed her.

"But this year is different right," the goth asked with a wicked grin. "You have a date. How cute is that?"

"Leave her alone," Tate whispered to the girl. He stood as the goth girl did and eyed her just as harshly as she was eyeing him. He noticed the large bullet wound on the side of her head. He could see her brain and the dried blood.

"We don't want her," the jock answered, "We want you."

"How about we drown him," the goth suggested.

"No we should shoot him," the jock answered, "right between the eyes."

"Haha," Violet answered and stood to Tate's defense. "Halloween pranks."

"Somebody please waste this bitch," the goth hissed in anger.

"Yeah," the long haired man beside the goth girl announced, "Why does he get a girl friend? I don't have a girlfriend? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Tate looked over to the nerd who had no jaw left from the wound that was the result of a gunshot wound.

"Kyle, what about you? Do you have a girlfriend," he asked.

"Nope I haven't had sex in a long time," the jock, Kyle, answered.

"Come on," Tate whispered to Violet and pulled her away from the young kids, "Let's go. This beach sucks. So much for picking up the trash."

...

"Hayden," Ben screamed as he walked through the basement in search for the deranged woman.

"Hayden," he screamed once again as he squeezed the knife in his hand.

"I love it when you say my name, say it again Ben," Hayden whispered from a dark corner of the basement.

"Hayden," Ben whispered and shook his head as he looked at the dirty woman in front of him. "You have to leave."

Hayden looked at him in hurt surprise.

"Such a mean thing to do," she informed him sadly, "close a door in my face? How could you do that to the mother of your child Ben?"

Ben stood still as he watched her move closer to him and look up at him with a smile on her face.

"Come on Ben," she whispered as she wrapped her arm around his neck, "You remember don't you?"

He slapped her arm off of him and stepped back from her. He wanted nothing to do with her.

"Hayden, I know what this is," Ben informed her harshly, "You can't extort me, you and that psychopath."

"Kiss me," she demanded softly. "I miss your mouth. I miss the way you taste. I'm aching for you. My tongue is swollen. My lips are raw."

Ben pushed her away and watched as she started to sob but the sob quickly turned into a coughing fit. He watched as she spit up a blood clot. He watched in disgust as blood fell from her lips.

"I'm rotting from the inside out," Hayden informed him sadly. "What's happening to me? Oh right. A gazebo, Ben?"

Ben backed away from her in disgust.

"Not even a decent headstone," she screamed, "A gazebo," she pushed his chest in anger, "you thought I was gone so you thought that you could just throw me away like I didn't matter, like I never even existed? Is that what you think of women, Ben? That they're just some disposable nothings that you can sit on as you casually drink iced tea!"

"Stop screwing with me," Ben screamed at her, "What is this? What do you want?"

Hayden laughed at him as she placed her hands on his cheeks and replied, "I want your wife to know the truth about you."

"Get off me," Ben hissed as he shoved her back. "You're sick Hayden. You need help, professional help."

Hayden laughed at his response and replied, "A therapist, Ben? Is that what I need?"

She laughed once more as a loud thud entered the basement. She watched in glee as Ben fell to the floor and Larry was left standing holding the shovel.

"Hey," Larry whispered to her as he looked over to see Ben laying on the floor out cold. "I really owe you an apology. So here it goes: I am so sorry about what I did to you. It was nothing personal-"

"I'll deal with you later," Hayden hissed as she glared at him. "Right now I need to take care of Vivien."

Larry watched as she walked passed him. He turned quickly and stated, "Oh please, let me help."

She stopped and looked at him with curiosity on her face. She watched as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit it.

"I haven't used this in ages," he informed her with a smile on his face.

"I don't think so sweet pea," Hayden heard a new voice announce.

She and Larry turned quickly to see Anna walking in through the door in a stained white dress. Her eyes showed nothing but anger as she looked at Hayden.

"Who are you," Hayden asked.

"I think you should learn the hierarchy before you start barking orders," Anna hissed as she walked toward Hayden. "And the name's Anna."

Hayden watched as Anna stole a glance to Larry and she shook her head and hissed, "Put that away. We both know you won't use it."

Hayden watched as the man did as she said.

"And as for you," Anna added and pointed at Hayden. "You aren't going to do a god damned thing to him," she pointed to Larry who bowed his head slightly as the woman spoke harshly, "If you do, I'll make your life a god damned living hell by killing any amount of happiness that you ever have. Do we have an understanding?"

...

"Are you seriously going to act like nothing happened at the beach," Violet asked as she locked her bedroom door and turned to look at Tate. "They totally knew you Tate."

"But I don't know them," Tate lied.

"Then why do they hate you," Violet asked quickly.

"They're just some high school assholes," Tate answered, "The world's full of 'em. Popular kids that get off on being mean and cruel. I thought you understood that."

"Tate," Violet stated softly, "I can tell that you are totally freaked out."

Violet turned as she listened to her mother's dog barking as if someone was in the house. She looked toward the door and then to Tate who was now looking out the window. Violet joined them and shook her head at what she saw.

"It's them," she announced, "They followed us here? This is bullshit!"

Tate watched as Violet grabbed the scissors that sat on her desk and hurried out the door. Violet hurried down the stairs and out the back door to where the group of teens was hanging out.

"Oh great," the jock announced, "He sends his little girlfriend."

"With a pair of scissors," the goth added, "You going to make us some paper dolls?"

"This is private property," Violet informed her, "I have every right to call the cops."

"Go ahead, call them," the cheerleader announced, "You'll probably need them."

"Screw that," the jock answered. "She deserves whatever happens to her."

"Yeah," the goth replied, "she's like those lonely fat chicks that marry guys on death row. You are deeply, deeply disturbed."

"You guys need to take your disgusting made up faces and go home. Now," Violet hissed as she walked back toward the door.

"Oh, where is that," the cheerleader asked and walked to Violet and stood tall in front of her. "I'm an only child. After what happened my parents split up and sold the house, moved away with no forwarding address. So I don't have a home."

The cheerleader walked away from Violet to let her words soak in.

"Parents suck but I can't fix it for you," Violet retorted.

"Can you fix this," the jock asked and pointed to the circular bullet hole in his forehead, right between the eyes. "Can you give me back my scholarship to Georgia Tech? I'm supposed to be starting quarter back freshman year."

"She doesn't care. She's in love and she'll do anything for him. Including giving him her virginity," the cheerleader informed the football playing jock, "Tonight was the night, wasn't it?"

"None of your business," Violet answered harshly.

"Stupid slut," the jock announced in disgust, "she's worse than he is. She thinks it's okay what he did to us."

"What did he do to you," Violet screamed.

"She doesn't know," the cheerleader informed the group as she stood to join them in circling her.

"About what?"

She heard the kid that had no jaw started gurgling. She turned quickly to see blood, which was so red that it looked black flowing out of his mouth.

"How have you not heard about Westfield High," the jock asked in shock.

"I just moved here," she answered.

"Pick up a year book bitch," the goth informed her harshly.

"Or read a newspaper," the cheerleader added.

"We're kind of famous," the long haired man informed as he moved around her.

"Let's put her down," the goth suggested, "Out of her misery."

"As much as I agree with that suggestion," a strange voice announced from behind them.

They all turned to see Anna walking up the steps with a large grin on her face as she stopped in front of them and placed her hands upon her hip.

"I must tell you that, well," Anna stated, a large smile came upon her face, her gums were visible to everyone, "that little suggestion will not be happening tonight."

"Leave her alone," Tate screamed as he hurried out of the door.

Everyone turned to look at him. Anna looked at Violet and winked at her as she stood in the way of the small group of kids.

"The prodigal son returns," the jock announced happily as they looked at Tate.

"Come on down man," the long haired boy announced, "We just got some questions."

"Go inside," Tate whispered to Violet who stood beside him. "I can handle this."

"I seriously doubt that," the cheerleader hissed.

"Go inside," Tate screamed at Violet.

"No they want to hurt you," Violet argued.

"Karma's a bitch, Tate," the goth girl hissed.

"You want to talk to me, let's see how fast you can run," Tate hissed as he took off away from the house.

Violet watched as the group of kids started to go after him and she tried to follow but Anna grabbed her jacket collar and jerked her back hard. It seemed as if she was stronger than one woman should be.

"I don't think so," Anna whispered, "Tate got himself into that mess, he can damned well get himself out of it and you aren't going to stick your neck out for him, princess."

Anna watched as Violet hurried for her phone and dialed the police. Anna shook her head and watched as Constance made her way toward the girl that now had her back turned.

"Come to my house now," Constance hissed at the girl then looked over to Anna, "You too."

"Leave me alone, you crazy bitch," Violet argued and tried to pull away.

"Addie is dead because of you," Constance hissed at her and watched as Violet jerked away from her and rushed away from the two.

Constance looked over to Anna and glared at her. Anna averted her eyes quickly and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Constance," Anna whispered, "I tried to stop her."

"Since when do I care about you Anna," Constance hissed as tears fell down her eyes as she looked at the young woman. "You and your father are exactly the god damned same! Oh don't come over, your welcome to my house is revoked once again."

...

"How can you let that pathetic ghoul take the only thing in this world that has any meaning," Mrs. Montgomery asked as she looked over Ben who was still on the floor.

Ben looked up to see the blonde woman in his vision. He watched as Anna came into the picture as well.

"I'll take care of him," Mrs. Montgomery whispered as she looked at Anna with a soft smile, "You make sure that harlot keeps her hands off of the wife."

"Yes mam," Anna said and she tilted her head to the older woman out of respect as she walked out of the basement.

"Hold still," the woman demanded to Ben and walked carefully away from him.

"I will not prevent another failure in this house," the woman informed Ben.

Ben listened closely as the woman moved around him and then leaned over his ear and whispered, "Save the baby."

...

Anna walked into the kitchen just as Ben walked out the door. She shook her head as she looked over to the sad look on Vivien's face.

"I heard about what happened last night," Anna whispered as she walked behind the expecting mother. She closed her eyes as she recalled that horrible Halloween night.

"I'm sorry about all this mess," she whispered and leaned over slightly and kissed the woman on the top of her head in a comforting gesture.

Vivien turned around quickly to see no on behind her.

...

Anna walked into the basement and reached for the small red ball that was moving across the floor and gently rolled it back to the ghost.

"So you chickened out," Anna asked as she turned her attention to Tate who was sitting cross-legged in a dark corner.

He did not reply to her, he looked up at her with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"If you think that I am going to give you any sympathy, then you think wrong," she whispered harshly.

"I just want you to understand," Tate begged as he looked up to her as she walked closer to her.

Anna smiled at him and shook her head as she knelt in front of him. He looked into her hard hazel eyes and felt a coldness emit from her.

"I don't have to do a thing for you, Tate. You have done so many wicked things. What makes you think that I would ever feel anything but hate and a murderous blood lust towards you," she asked harshly.

She watched as he looked up at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I did," he answered.

Anna took a deep breath as she stood and shook her head. She looked down at him and sighed dramatically.

"I will never accept it from you Tate," she revealed as she turned away from him.

"Oh," Anna stated happily as she turned on her heel to face him once again, "Tell that bitch Hayden that she better not try what she did last night…and another thing, you need to tell Violet just what you did to have those kids come after you last night or I will."

Tate looked up at her with a pleading stare.

"And don't think that I won't. Seeing you so upset and in so much heartbreak would just make my year," she informed him happily as she turned back on her heel and walked up the stairs.

Tate watched as she walked slowly up the stairs. He wanted to hurt her as he listened to her heels tapping against the stairs.

"Fucking bitch," Tate screamed after her as tears fell from his eyes once more. "I'm fucking sorry!"

Anna turned quickly and glared down at him from the top stair and replied harsh and cold, "And your punishment with me fits your crimes."

* * *

**Geez, Anna has so much hate but yet she has this sympathetic side of her. I love writing her because she has these two dominant characteristics that are at odds.**

**What do you think about Anna?**

**Is Hayden a threat to Anna?**

**What do you think happened between her and Tate to make her hate him so much?**

**Why does Constance always compare Anna to her father? Are Constance and Anna related? What are your thoughts on who Anna is connected to?**

**I am writing these questions because I know my awesome readers can answer them in some awesome reviews! :)**


	6. Piggy, Piggy

**Chapter Six: Piggy, Piggy**

**A/N: I'm not going to lie when I was re-watching this episode to write this I could not help but laugh once again over the Piggy Man story! It brings giggles to me just thinking about someone having this fear of duh duh duh PIGGY MAN! yeah, I'm a nerd :)**

* * *

Violet watched as Anna walked up the stairs. She needed answers and she knew that Tate was unwilling to give them to her. She knew that Anna would graciously give her answers if she asked straight out.

She hurried toward the young woman and grabbed on to her wrist to stop her from walking into her dad's office.

Anna turned quickly to look at Violet with confusion pasted on to her face.

"Dad's not here," Violet informed her as she looked up to the woman, "but I do need to ask you something. Something important."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears," Anna announced with a smile, "but don't be surprised if what you say does not get heard by the others Violet."

"Okay," Violet answered nervously as she looked around the house and then shook her head, "Let's talk in my room."

"Lead on," Anna announced happily as she waved Violet ahead of her.

Anna followed with a knowing smile on her face toward Violet's bedroom. She watched as Violet hurried and shut the door behind her and then sighed.

"I need to ask you something," Violet informed her.

"Yes, you've already made that clear not thirty seconds ago," Anna answered as she placed herself against the wall and slouched slightly. She watched Violet pace across the floor in an almost panicked like fashion.

"Why don't you like Tate," Violet asked quickly.

Anna could sense the hint of fear and exhaustion in the girl's voice. She knew that Violet had been thinking over this conversation for a while. She could tell by the way her eyes seemed to droop that Violet had gotten little sleep.

"Tate isn't a good person. Simple as that. He's done things that I will never forgive him for. Ever," Anna answered with hatred.

Violet noticed how Anna's eyes burned brightly in hatred.

"And it's more than just disliking him. I hate him on a molecular level," Anna corrected quickly and pushed herself from the wall and walked toward the door.

"Are we done here," Anna asked in annoyance.

"What has he done to you? What has he done that was so bad that makes you hate him so much," Violet asked, panic filling her voice.

Anna closed her eyes and let the small laugh slip over her tongue and over her lips.

"Why don't you just ask him," Anna asked, "Tell me what he says and then I will tell you if he is telling the truth or not."

Violet watched as Anna opened the door and walked out of the room just as quickly as she had walked in. Violet knew that Tate had something to do with those kids from Halloween. She just knew it. She hurried to her lap top and typed in the name of the school that she attended and found that there had been a massacre there in 1994.

She clicked on a link and saw several pictures of the victims. What scared her was the kids in the picture were the same kids that came to pick a fight with Tate the night before.

It couldn't be true.

She shook her head as she found another link that talked about the suspect. She clicked on it quickly and shook her head in fear and panic as a picture of Tate loaded onto the screen.

Violet started to cry as she took it all in. She hurried out of her room and looked around the hall.

"Anna," she screamed. She needed someone but there was no answer.

"Mom," she screamed as she hurried down the stairs. "Mom! Mommy!"

She stopped as she saw someone sitting at the kitchen table. She hurried and walked in to see Constance sitting at the table smoking on a cigarette.

"She's not here," Constance informed her.

"Did you hurt her," Violet asked in panic as she watched Constance blow out the smoke.

"Of course not," Constance answered and examined her long nails, "She's probably at the grocery store buying some frozen fare to reheat for your supper tonight. You found out about Tate, didn't you?"

Violet looked at Constance in confusion.

"I knew you would," Constance admitted.

"Get out of my house! This is not happening," Violet ordered as she walked toward the table and stood in front of Constance.

"I questioned my sanity when I first found out," Constance informed the young girl, "but this house, this house will make you a believer."

Violet looked at her in confusion.

"You see Violet," Constance stated, "we were living here when Tate lost his way and I believe that the house drove him to it."

"What," Violet whispered so low that she could barely hear herself say the word. It was all too overwhelming for her, "No it can't be real."

"You're a smart girl. How can you be so arrogant to think that there is only one reality that you are able to see," Constance asked, "I want you to meet someone."

...

Violet walked into Constance's home and looked inside the kitchen to see a young woman sitting alone at the table.

"Violet Harmon," Constance introduced, "meet Billy Dean."

Violet said nothing to the woman that sat at the table.

Constance smirked and informed, "The girl has no manners. Billy is a gifted medium. She can help."

"You're confused," Billy informed Violet with a soft sweet voice. "You are overwhelmed. Why wouldn't you be?"

"I never asked for any of this," Violet told her.

"None of us did," Billy informed the young girl, "But nothing can be done once one has been chosen."

"Billy's been helping me for years. I found her on Craigslist," Constance informed happily, "I called all the phonies but she is 100% authentic."

Violet listened as the woman bragged about having an interview with Lifetime movie network for a show and she shook her head. This woman was not the real deal she just knew it.

"I used to be like you until I was 25," Billy informed her, "Until I was in my bathroom brushing my teeth and my cleaning lady showed up. Except she's got no toilet brush, she was naked and bloody. Her husband had murdered her with an ice pick."

"It's hard to keep good help," Constance announced as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"You think I wanted a bloody Mexican ghost in my bathroom," Billy asked harshly.

"There are some who have an understandably violent and vengeful reaction to being horribly murdered," Billy informed Violet, "They refuse to move on until they exact their pound of flesh. Then there are very few souls who, like Tate, who don't even know they're dead, who walk among the living in childlike confusion."

"That's why I wanted him to see your father," Constance admitted. "I was hoping your father might help him achieve some clarity about himself, that he can see the truth on his own."

"We must help him crossover Violet," Billy announced as she leaned over to look Violet in the eyes.

...

Violet looked at herself in the mirror as she thought of the things that Constance and Billy had told her. She knew that it was true but her logical side tugged at her saying that it was impossible. She had never believed in such nonsense before but now it seemed all too real.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she moved the sharp razor blade across her wrist. She hissed as the sudden pain but it felt so good and it made the thoughts disappear as she focused on the pain and the blood that ran out of her arm.

She looked at her throat and sighed. She thought of Anna's throat and the small scar that made its way from ear to ear. She could do that. It would be so simple. She could slit her own throat and be done with all of this.

"Are you scared now," she heard Tate ask from behind her.

She turned and saw that he was nowhere near her. She was hallucinating the whole thing.

...

Ben looked at his patient and shook his head at as he listened to the man that sat in front of him.

"Urban legends terrify me," the man admitted quickly.

Ben nodded at this confession and then he heard that familiar giggle and he felt a strange anger fill him. He hated the god damned giggling.

"When you say urban legends," Ben stated, ignoring the annoying noise.

"All of 'em," the man replied, "Bloody Mary, Candy Man, Lady in White…"

"Children's ghost stories," Ben cleared.

"I know they are utter bullshit," he admitted, "I'm paralyzed doctor."

Ben listened to him as he explained the effects that this irrational fear.

"I haven't been able to look in the mirror for the past week," the man admitted.

"Why is that," Ben asked.

"Piggy Man," the man admitted quickly.

The giggling increased at the admission from somewhere in the house. He ignored it once again as he tried to remember if he had ever heard the legendary story of Piggy Man!

"Story goes like this," the man started, "he was a hog butcher in Chicago during the World's Fair of 1893 and before he would go into the slaughter pen, he would put on this pig mask that he had made from one of his other kills. And he would snort like a pig; make 'em think that he was one of them. Then one day he slipped and he fell and the hogs tore him apart. They didn't find one piece of him anywhere so everyone assumed, because not too long after, his former customers, they started turning up dead. Gutted, skinned, and hung upside down in the bathtub to drain like a hog in his shop. They say if you stand in front of a mirror and say 'here piggy pig pig' that he will return for the slaughter."

"Have you tried that," Ben asked.

"No," he stated quickly, "but there is something inside of me and I'm afraid that I might and that scares the hell out of me."

"We are going to get to the root of this," Ben informed him, "I'll see you next Wednesday and in the meantime I want you to shave."

"In a mirror?"

"Can you try," Ben asked.

Ben watched as the man walked out of the room quickly and he sighed. That had been one of the strangest tales that he had ever heard.

"Piggy Man," he heard the voice of Anna announce as she made her way into the office.

"You can't be listening," Ben informed her once again.

"Can't help it," Anna announced as she pointed around her, "the walls are paper thin."

Ben rolled his eyes at the girl.

"So anymore dreams," he asked as he watched her walk around the room.

She shrugged and replied.

"Dreams are just strange memories, isn't that true," she asked with a smile.

"Sometimes," Ben confirmed.

"You do realize that the man you showed out will be dead within the week. He'll be shot while singing 'here piggy pig pig!'. Strange how things come together like that," Anna announced happily.

"You don't know that," Ben announced.

"Actually I do Ben," she answered. "Just like I know Hayden showed up last night and disappeared from the paddy wagon mysteriously."

"You only know that because the walls are paper thin," Ben answered, "And you are very imaginative to boot."

"Do you know what the difference between a succubus and an incubus is," Anna asked as she looked over to the window.

"One's a man and one is a female." Ben answered as he looked her over. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Nothing really. I just like demonology," she answered with a smile. "You see they say that these two creatures are demons…but they are not. They are ghosts that when alive loved to seduce the opposite sex or the same sex in some cases. It was an Old World pagan belief that somehow snuck its way into Christianity. Makes ya think huh? Just how much of a pagan religion Christianity is?"

"Why are you telling me this," Ben asked in confusion as Anna looked back at him with a soft smile on her face.

"Just to ask you this simple question, do you believe in ghosts?"

"No," Ben answered quickly. "Do you?"

"Yes," she answered as a far distant memory crossed her mind.

...

_1991_

_ Anna, who had just turned twenty sat at her chair and hummed to herself. Her parents had just went out to celebrate her stepmother's check of good health after a week of being dizzy and everyone thinking that she had cancer._

_She listened to the silence and smiled. This was her favorite time of night as she sat on her bed in the large home that they had just recently moved into._

_She heard a creak coming from outside her bedroom and she slowly pulled herself from her place on the bed and walked toward the door. She opened the door quickly and looked into the hallway._

_No one was there._

_She turned quickly to walk back to her bed but what she spied made her heart jump into her throat as a cold fear fell over her._

_Anna looked into the mirror on her vanity to see a young woman with blonde hair standing in her mirror. Anna shook her head at the sight. She knew who it was immediately._

"_Mrs. Montgomery, I have no child for you to steal," Anna whispered with a brave tone. _

_She watched as the ghost smiled sadly at her from the mirror._

"_You're prettier in person," Anna admitted and watched as the ghost slowly faded away from sight._

_..._

Present

Violet walked into her bedroom and stopped quickly as she looked at the chalk board on her wall. The words 'I LOVE YOU' was written in white chalk in the middle of the board. She felt a sob escape her. A ghost was in love with her and she did not know what to do.

She hurried to her bag and pulled out a bottle of pills that she had gotten from a girl at school, the same girl that Tate had freaked out a few weeks before.

She poured a handful into her hand and popped them into her mouth. She forced herself to swallow them as she was trying with the pain that was trying to escape her.

She couldn't deal with this information.

She poured the remaining pills out onto her bed and placed them in her mouth one by one. She would end it.

As she took the last one she fell onto her bed and laid there as tears fell down her cheeks and onto the bed. She quickly started to lose consciousness but she felt someone near her, pulling her off the bed and onto the floor. She felt her body being pulled across the room and into the hallway towards the bathroom

"Don't you die on me Violet," Tate cried loudly as he struggled to pull her into the bathroom.

"Don't you die on me," he cried as he pulled her into the tub with him and quickly turned the water on in hopes that it would wake her up.

He screamed her name as he shoved his fingers into the back of her throat. He watched as she gagged and puked up some of the pills. He cried as she came to and started to cry along with him. He moved her hair out of her face as he tried to wipe the tears away.

She cried loudly into him as he kissed her neck.

...

Anna walked into the bedroom and stood against the door frame as she looked at Violet with disdain in her eyes. She watched as Violet flipped through a big with drawing of birds.

"I never was a fan of paintings of birds," Anna announced to break the silence. "Very elementary if I am allowed to voice my opinion."

Violet looked up to see Anna standing against the door just as she always did. She wondered why Anna really never made an effort to act as if she cared.

"I found out about Tate," Violet informed. "I haven't told him yet."

Anna scoffed at the girl and replied, "Yes I know. I also know that you are a fucking idiot and that you don't give a damn about the people that love you. You do realize that you disgust me, don't you?"

"That's not very nice," Violet announced.

"Which part? The part where I called you a fucking idiot or the part where I told the truth," Anna asked harshly. "That cutting yourself is fucking nonsense and the pills, well, I hope there are still a few brain cells in that head of yours to remember what those god damned birds are called."

Violet watched as Anna walked deeper into the room and glared down at her.

"Tate's a ghost," Violet answered.

"Yes," Anna answered as she nodded her head at the girl.

"I saw the others as well," Violet added.

"Not all of them," Anna informed her with a grin.

"Can I tell Tate for him," Anna asked as she grinned down on the girl, "I want to see his heart break in front of me when I tell him that you cannot love him because he is a dead psychopath."

"Is that why you hate him," Violet asked, "because he did that. I didn't see your name on there. Where you related to one of them?"

"The Westfield Massacre is not why I hate him, I assure you. Whole different can of beans I'm afraid," Anna revealed.

Violet rolled her eyes at the young woman that stood in front of her.

"Just go away," Violet announced as she turned her back on Anna.

"Suit yourself," Anna whispered with a large grin on her face.

Violet rolled her eyes and said, "Why don't you just…"

Violet looked at her empty room and shook her head. Anna had walked out on her.

"Leave," Violet whispered as she sat back on her bed and continued to look at the paintings of the birds.

...

_**1990**_

_ Anna walked through the halls of Westfield with a large smile on her face. She was graduating soon and nothing could be more perfect for her at this time. _

"_So you going to the bonfire," a large jock announced as he watched Anna lean against the lockers._

_Anna smiled brightly at him and chuckled._

"_Ya know that I really like you," he added as he watched her hazel eyes sparkle._

"_And I've told you thousands of times before, Jeffrey," Anna announced with a smile, "I only like you as a friend and how jealous would Ashes be if she knew that I was screwing her boyfriend? What would the school think that the captain of the football team is screwing the girl that everyone says is the future valedictorian that isn't a bimbo cheerleader?"_

"_So..ugh," Jeffrey announced as his smile fell, "Are you going to the bonfire?"_

"_Yes I'm going," Anna announced as she pushed herself away from the football player and walked down the hall to her AP Bio II class with books in her hand._

_She felt someone pushing into her and she dropped her books from the push. She rolled her eyes in anger as she looked down at her fallen books and turned quickly._

"_What the hell," she hissed as she watched two football players and two soccer players shove Tate into the lockers._

"_What's up faggot," one of the soccer players announced as Tate started to bow up to him._

_Anna rolled her eyes and watched as Tate started to rush toward him._

"_Tate," she hissed as she stepped in front of him and shoved him to the floor, "that is enough!"_

"_What's wrong Tate," John, the soccer player announced, "you got to have your little girlfriend help you with every battle?"_

"_I said that is enough," Anna hissed as she walked up to the jocks and smiled at them wickedly._

"_You touch him again," she whispered calmly, "and I'll tell the superintendent about your little drug scam and then all of your scholarships will be ripped away, the cheerleaders will drop you, and you'll be asking 'would you like fries with that' and going home to a trailer trash racist."_

_Tate watched as Anna looked up at them and leaned into them. He watched the look of horror come upon their faces as they nodded quickly and walked quickly away._

"_This isn't over Tate," one of the jocks screamed as they rushed down the hallway. "We will get you when Anna isn't around to protect you."_

_Tate pushed himself off of the floor and looked up at Anna sheepishly. He could see the fury in her eyes as he looked down at her._

"_Thanks," Tate stated._

"_You need to stop this," Anna whispered to him as she picked her books up, "I'm not always going to be around to save your ass."_

"_I can take care of myself," Tate informed her._

_Anna turned quickly to look at him and shook her head at him._

"_Maybe if you wouldn't be so damned weird then you wouldn't have these problems," Anna revealed to him._

"_I have to be myself," Tate informed her with a smile._

"_Yes," she answered quickly, "be yourself at home. High school is not the place to be yourself."_

_Anna looked him up and down and sighed._

"_I care about you Tate," she informed him with a soft smile as she moved toward him and placed a small kiss upon his cheek, "but you are embarrassing the hell out of me and I care far more about my reputation than I do about you."_

_Tate smiled at her and nodded. He knew that it was just her harsh sense of humor but he knew that she really did care about him._

_..._

Ben looked up to see Anna walking into his office once again with a large smile on her face.

"So I heard he died," she answered with a smile as she saw the confusion on her doctor's face.

"Piggy Man," she announced and faked a shiver of fear through her body as she made her way to the couch.

"Ah yes, they found him this morning," Ben answered as he sat back in his chair. "How'd you know?"

"It's a small town. Word travels fast through the grape vine," Anna revealed with a large smile.

"So do you think it was Piggy Man just as you believe in ghosts," Ben asked with a raised brow.

Anna closed her eyes and replied, "Of course not. Piggy Man? Are you serious? That is the dumbest story I have ever had the misfortune of hearing in all of my life."

"So how are you doing," Ben asked to move the subject back onto her.

"Pretty good," Anna asked. "The nightmare came back. No changes there."

"Is your dad still alive," Ben asked as he looked her over.

Anna swallowed hard as she looked at him.

"Yes," she answered sadly. "Just barely though."

"Then why don't you go see him," he asked in confusion. "From the way that you have described him, it sounds like you two are very close."

"He's busy. Things change sometimes," she informed him.

"Well what changed," he asked.

Anna smiled at him and shook her head.

"Constance is the only constant in this life," Anna answered cryptically. "She's why I rarely get to see him. She tries to keep him away from me."

"How does she have such control over your life," Ben asked as he wrote this little detail on his notepad.

"She has control over everything Doc," Anna revealed.

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**So we get an insight of Tate and Anna's past. What do you think about that?**

**Reviews are awesome! :)**


	7. Open House

**Chapter Seven: Open House**

**A/N: The big answer is within this chapter as to who Anna is connected to and when it is revealed you will be like oh yeah it makes total sense now by the hints that I was throwing at you :)**

**I hope you like it. **

* * *

Anna walked down the stairs and watched as the small red ball made its way to her feet. She sighed as she sat down and crossed her legs. She rolled the ball back to him and listened to him giggle at the little game that he so enjoyed.

Anna sobbed as he rolled the ball back to her. She grabbed the ball as he grunted in a way that she knew asked her what was wrong. It was just the way he was able to talk to her.

She shook her head and sobbed, "I'm so sorry Bo. I wish this would have never happened to you."

She wiped the tears away and stood quickly with the red ball in her hand. She walked over to him and looked at his horribly disfigured face. She really felt sorry for him, for what Constance had put him through.

"It's too late for games Bo," she whispered, "Come on."

Anna walked toward him and helped him toward the darkest corner of the basement. She wished that he had a proper bed to sleep in but she knew that there was nothing she could do about it. She sat in the corner and smiled as he sat beside her and placed his head in her lap.

"It's time to sleep," she informed him softly as he looked at her with his crossed eyes. She looked down at the ball and felt tears fill her eyes once again.

"It's a chance to dream," she whispered with a smile as she let her hand move through the oily strands of his hair.

"For thy not sleep of death for dreams may come," Anna said with a smile and then rolled her eyes, "Or some such thing. Now close your eyes."

Anna watched as he did just that. She shook her head at the memory of this poor creature's death. She had been there in the corner watching the whole thing.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered and pulled herself away from the sleeping child.

"Such love you have in your heart," she heard the voice of Mrs. Montgomery announce.

Anna looked up to the female ghost and shook her head as she wiped the remaining tears away from her cheeks.

"Not really," she whispered, "I think Constance should have done it herself but you know how she likes to screw with people's minds to make herself look like the poor grieving woman."

"Why don't you leave this place," Mrs. Montgomery asked, "Why don't you just pass on?"

"I ask myself that question every day," Anna answered in a whisper. "It's just-"

"You're afraid," Mrs. Montgomery asked and watched as Anna's eyes fell as she nodded her answer.

"There's no reason for you to stay here," the lady of the house whispered in a comforting tone as she held her hands out wide for Anna.

Anna sobbed loudly and rushed into the ghost's arms.

"I miss my daddy," Anna cried loudly into the woman's shoulder. "Why wasn't he there to save me? Why'd he let me die?"

"Shh," Mrs. Montgomery whispered as her hands moved through Anna's curled hair. "There's no time for why's and what if's."

"I never wanted this," Anna whispered as she pulled away from the woman.

"Do you stay here because of what Tate did," Mrs. Montgomery asked as Anna wiped the tears and the snot away from her face.

Anna nodded and replied, "I want him to remember what he did. I want to punish him."

"You can't exact your pound of flesh from the dead, Anna," Mrs. Montgomery revealed to her.

Anna nodded and an evil smile came over her as she calmed down.

"Yes but I can make his afterlife, ten times the hell that it was when he was alive. He thought bullies in high school were horrible, he had no idea what he had coming when he died here," Anna said with bright eyes.

"Is that what you live for? Revenge? To make him hurt," Mrs. Montgomery asked.

"Yes," Anna asked as she turned on her heel and walked to the stairs, "just as you stay in search of that lost child of yours."

...

Anna walked into the kitchen and noticed a tall man that looked as if he came from the Middle East. She gave him a soft smile as she walked toward Moira.

"Anna," Vivien announced in slight shock. "Ben isn't here today."

"Oh darn," Anna replied in mock sadness.

"Well if you hear from any perspective buyer let me know," the man announced and slid his card to the realtor that was put in charge of this house.

"I'll show you to the door," Moira announced, "If you decide soon, you may have your pool by summer."

Anna smiled as she watched Vivien look down at the man's business card that he had slid to her.

"Are you trying to crush my commission," the realtor asked harshly.

"I'm trying to be honest…unlike you," Vivien announced.

Anna smiled wickedly as she listened to the exchange of harsh words.

"Why don't we just include a ticket for the Murder Tour along with the god damned flyer," the realtor hissed.

"That's a great idea," Vivien retorted, "because you know what? I think it would be a really good for us to know exactly what happened in this house."

Anna watched as the realtor was about to argue but a loud noise interrupted her. Anna watched Vivien look toward the other room. She watched as the two women hurried toward the room. She shook her head and followed close behind them.

"Excuse me," Vivien announced.

Anna smiled softly and placed her back against the wall and crossed her arms as she looked at Larry who was looking around the room as if he was an interested buyer.

"Oh," he said with a charming smile, "is this where the open house is?"

"Yes," Vivien answered with a matching smile.

"Oh what a lovely spread," he announced as he took a handful of cookies.

Anna giggled at this action and shook her head.

"This open house is over," the realtor announced.

"It says from two to six," Larry informed her.

"That's right dear," Anna announced, "Mustn't be rude to the guests. Never know what they are capable of."

Anna tilted her head in pride as she looked over to Larry who was smiling at her.

"It's only four o'clock now," he added.

"It's by appointment only," the realtor announced harshly.

Anna pushed herself away from her place and walked to stand on Larry's left side and eyed the woman. She could feel the coldness fill the room at how they were glaring at each other.

"Oh I see," Larry announced as he licked the melted chocolate from the cookie off his finger, "It's because of my affliction, isn't it? Yes sometimes I wonder just how much I was going to be shunned if I would have run back into that burning school bus to save those children."

Anna shot a look at Larry and placed her hand upon his shoulder and added with a wicked smile, "And also there is legal action that he can take against you if you don't allow him to see this house. Discrimination and all," Anna smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "but I'm sure that you saw it first hand when you were out snorting cocaine when you were a lot younger."

Anna watched as the woman's eyes filled with anger at the threat. She could see Larry's brow raise at her insult as she gave him a small smile.

"I'm going to have a little glass of this chardonnay and you may show me the house," Larry informed harshly.

Anna watched as the realtor pulled a gun out of her purse and pointed it toward Larry. She lifted a brow as she glared at Marci.

"Put down the stem ware," the realtor announced.

Anna raised her hands in the air and Vivien followed her action.

"What are you doing," Vivien asked in shock.

"A woman in my line can't be too careful," she answered.

"In your line? Must be tons of murders of poor little realtors," Anna scoffed.

"There are a lot of minority men on the streets that would like nothing more than to ravage me on the counter top. Get out," she hissed at Larry.

"Put the gun away," Vivien demanded.

Anna giggled and moved closer to Larry and replied, "Minority men? Are you kidding me? You are a little slim minded are you not? And obviously he is not a minority."

Vivien watched as Anna laid her head on Larry's shoulder and smiled up at him but her harsh eyes stayed on the realtor.

"I don't like guns, Marci. Put the gun down," Vivien demanded harshly.

"Yes Marci," Larry announced, "I hope you are permitted for that as I will be mentioning it in my lawsuit, what you are doing is in direct violation of the Americans with Disabilities Act."

"Told ya," Anna announced in glee as she pulled her head off of his shoulder. She smiled as Marci removed the gun and placed it back in her purse.

"Now how about that tour," Larry announced with a smile.

Vivien nodded happily and walked out of the room as the other followed closely behind her.

"Now this is the library," Vivien announced.

"Oh," Larry announced as he walked toward the fireplace, "that's quite a fireplace. I'm very interested in that fire place. Does it work?"

"Yes, it's gas," Vivien answered.

"May I see," he asked.

Anna lowered her eyes as Vivien turned the gas on for the fireplace. She watched as Larry started the fire. She watched as Marci backed away slightly.

"Wonderful," Larry announced as the flames hurried upwards. "Yes, I am very interested in this house. Although I'm not sure about the wall paper."

Anna looked at the wall paper and shook her head. The painting of the devils was still underneath the wall paper. The mural that she had found herself so entrapped in when they first moved in so long ago.

"I find that rice paper very cheap," Marci admitted.

"Ya know what would look great in here," Larry said as he looked around the room, "a mural."

"Yeah," Vivien answered with a smile.

"Well," Larry announced loudly. "I must be leaving."

"Let me show you out," Anna announced and walked behind him as he made his way toward the door.

"Great job," she hissed as she opened the door open for him, "maybe next time go a little less on the creepy."

"Oh don't be so stiff pumpkin," Larry whispered with a smile as he walked out the door.

"Bye," she whispered as she closed the door and turned quickly.

"That was quite a show you put on," Marci announced as Vivien walked beside her.

"Marci, don't," Vivien announced, "Anna just saved you from a discrimination lawsuit. You should be thanking her."

Marci rolled her eyes and hurried away from the two.

"How do you know him," Vivien asked.

"What," Anna asked as she walked away from the door.

"How do you know him," Vivien asked once again, she pointed toward the kitchen and added, "It just seemed as if you knew him by the way you took his side like that."

"Oh, well Larry and I go way back," Anna admitted happily, "he really is a decent guy."

...

"They planned some brutal family dinner tonight like it's supposed to change anything," Violet informed Tate as he read a book on her bed.

"Do you believe in ghosts," Tate asked.

"Why are you asking me," Violet asked as she turned to look at him.

"I don't know. It can't all be shit," Tate answered. "There's got to be some place better."

Anna walked into the bedroom and sighed dramatically at the conversation.

"You know as well as I do that ghosts are real and that there is no some place better," Anna revealed harshly as she stood in the door frame.

"That's mean," Violet answered.

"So was high school wasn't it Tate," Anna asked as she glared at Tate, "but I'm meaner."

"Just go away if you are going to be rude," Violet hissed.

"Fine," she heard Anna announce.

Violet turned around and once again noticed that Anna was gone.

...

Anna smiled at Moira and shook her head as she announced, "That Marci is becoming a thorn in my side."

"And how easy that is to become for you," Moira announced. "What are you going to do about that Hayden slut?"

"Oh I haven't figured that out yet but when I walk in on her threatening my-"

The doorbell rang and Moira smiled.

"That must be the Persian," Moira announced happily.

Anna watched as Moira walked toward the door and opened to reveal Mr. Escandarian standing in the door way with a very expensive suit on.

"How did I know you would come back," Moira asked seductively.

Anna always thought it was strange how women saw her as an old woman and the men saw her as a sexy young woman in a French maid's uniform. It was rather disturbing to watch the old Moira speak so dirty to the men that saw her as a young woman.

"I haven't been able to get this house out of my mind," he admitted as he walked in and ignored Anna.

"Mrs. Harmon is out, it's just me, Anna, and you," Moira announced.

Anna shook her head in annoyance.

"I'd be happy to show you anything that you want to see," Moira added wickedly.

Anna watched as Moira walked up the stairs and Mr. Escandarian followed behind her with a large grin on his face. She followed behind him on soft feet as they walked into Violet's room.

"As you can see this room belongs to a sad, depressed teenager," Moira informed him as Anna shut the door and watched as Moira moved near him, "but it has real potential."

"I think I am going to leave you two alone," Anna announced sheepishly as she turned back around and walked out the door to let Moira do her little work on this man.

Anna stood at the door and waited. She could hear the man's moans from where she stood and she rolled her eyes in disgust. She wished just once that a man could see Moira for what she really was.

The door opened quickly and she watched as Moira rushed out with a white napkin against her lips most likely trying to clean the pay off her job gave her off of her lips.

Anna smiled as she watched the man walk out of the bedroom zipping up his pants. She could see the way he looked after Moira with such cockiness.

"What about you," he asked as he looked at Anna.

Anna stood in her place as he walked toward her and fiddled with her hair.

"Oh I, ugh," Anna stated with a coy smile. "I'm a little shy."

"What the hell are you doing," Ben announced.

Anna watched as Ben looked at Moira and then to Mr. Escandarian.

"What were you doing in my daughter's room and who the hell is this," he asked.

"Dr. Harmon this is Mr. Escandarian, he's about to put an offer on the house," Moira explained.

Ben looked at the man and saw how uncomfortable Anna looked in her position against the wall.

"Yeah, well you need to get away from my patient," Ben announced.

Anna watched as the man quickly moved away from her and walked toward Ben.

"What are you doing here," Moira asked, rather rudely of Ben.

"I'm just picking up some clothes," he answered and Moira quickly walked away.

"Well, we've been very happy here. It's a very lovely home," Ben started to announce, trying to sell the house.

Anna looked over to the doctor and smiled softly at him.

"Truthfully all of it is inventory to me," Escandarian announced harshly.

Anna's brows furrowed.

"I'm going to tear it down and turn it into units," he added and winked at Ben.

Anna's mouth dropped at this revelation and as the man walked passed Ben.

"Great idea," Ben announced after him and then quickly looked at Anna who was looking at him as if she had seen a ghost.

...

Larry walked into his small apartment room with his brown paper bag of groceries. He hurried into the dark apartment and side. He missed what he used to have. He wished that he had never moved into that house in the first place.

"Hello Larry," he heard someone announce.

He turned quickly in fright and watched as Ben Harmon lit a cigarette.

"Ben," he asked and then laughed at the sight. "You scared me half to death."

Larry giggled and smiled at him.

"It's unnerving to have someone just show up in your house, isn't it," Ben asked.

"How'd you get in here," Larry asked as he looked at Ben.

"It's amazing what twenty bucks will buy you in this neighborhood," Ben admitted softly, "You came back to my house, Larry. You bothered my wife and my patient."

"Your patient," Larry asked with a smile. "Oh you mean Anna? Well I have news for you, Ben, she's not a patient, she's a messenger. And it was an open house. I am an interested buyer."

"And what are you going to buy it with," Ben asked harshly. "The thousand dollars you've been trying to extort from me? You're not buying anything."

"You don't know anything about me," Larry informed.

"I know you're a liar Larry. You never went to prison for murdering your family," Ben informed him, "I checked out your story. You were in a burn ward for two years then you were institutionalized. You lied about everything."

"They're not lies," Larry replied, "They did die in that house."

"But you didn't kill them," Ben informed him, "Just like you didn't kill Hayden. It's all been lies."

"You know that not everything has been a lie," Larry answered quickly, "You know that that house has power. Anna has power."

Larry turned his back on Ben to let him think over what he had just said.

"It's true, I tried to scare you out of the house," Larry admitted, "but I was only doing it for your own good."

"Right, the house is evil and now you want to buy it," Ben confirmed.

"That's god damned right! I need that house," Larry cried to Ben. "I need it! That is the only place that I have any hope at ever being happy again with her and my daughter is in there!"

Ben looked at him in fear and confusion.

"It was a mistake to marry my second wife," Larry whispered, "everything was fine until after my daughter died in that house. That's when everything fell apart and Constance was there."

Ben looked at the burned man in front of him. How could he believe anything that this man was saying?

"I told her to take my two youngest girls and move back to Ohio with her mother," Larry said softly as tears fell down his cheeks. "After I told her about Constance, she went upstairs and locked the door with the girls inside. She caught the room on fire. I hurried to get inside. I rushed to save my daughters, I couldn't bare loosing another one in front of me…but it was too late."

Ben watched carefully for any signs of lies but there were none.

"I tried to save them but they were already gone. My dead daughter was holding their burned bodies in her arms in a comforting gesture. The fire spread over my body faster than I had ever seen. It was like a monster in Hell trying to pull me down but somehow I was the one that survived. My daughter saved me from death that night," Larry added.

"Constance," Ben asked, "All this for Constance?"

"She's the most exciting woman I've ever met," Larry replied. "I need that house Ben."

"We have a buyer," Ben told him, "a real buyer with real money and he's going to blow the whole god damned thing down."

Larry looked at Ben with tears in his eyes.

"And after everything that has happened," Ben informed, "it can only be good."

"No," Larry screamed as Ben stood. "No. No. You can't let him do that!"

"I can," Ben answered, "and I will. As soon as I leave here, I'm going to report you to the police and file a restraining order."

Ben walked away from him and smiled at Larry who was looking at him with heartbreak in his eyes.

"What about Anna," Larry asked. "She needs me. You destroy that house, she'll never see me again. And believe me, she's got an angry streak that is paved with Hell fire."

"Game over," Ben announced with a wicked smile and threw the cigarette to the carpet and walked out.

...

Constance walked into the basement of the Murder House and smiled.

"I got your roses," she whispered, "They smelled of the gas station where you got them. Red roses? Could you be more of a pathetic cheap cliché? The card said to meet you at our house."

Constance walked around looking for him.

"This was never our house. It was my house and then it was yours," she corrected, "You've got something to tell me? Then do it up close and personal."

She turned to see Larry walking out of the shadows in a green vest.

"Oh I've seen you, skulking around outside," she whispered as she looked, "I've seen how happy Anna has looked these last few weeks. The girl does need her father, no matter how pathetic he is."

"Have you seen my new bough," she asked harshly, "He's so handsome isn't he?"

Larry nodded softly as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Come here," Constance demanded, "I want to see your shame."

Larry moved out of the shadows and walked toward her. He stopped quickly. He did not want her to see him.

"Come closer so I can get a good look at you," she hissed.

He did as she said and stopped just in front of her. He stood tall in front of her.

"I bet the kiddies scatter like little buggies when you walk down the street," Constance informed him with a smile.

"I love you," he admitted as the tears started to fall.

Constance groaned in disgust and turned away from him. She walked behind him and sighed.

"You disgust me," she hissed. "You're weak. You let this place get the better of you."

"The house didn't do this to me. Anna wouldn't allow it," he informed her harshly, "you did this to me."

"I catch you peeping into my windows one more time, I'm going to send Travis out to ruin the other half of your face," she hissed as she walked away from him.

"They're selling the house," Larry informed her quickly.

"No matter," Constance announced, "I've told you no one can own this house."

"No one ever will. He's tearing it down," Larry informed her. "Then who knows what will happen to all the ones who reside here."

Constance shook her head and hurried out the door as Anna made her way down the stairs.

"Daddy," she whispered with a smile on her face as she hurried down to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you," she said as she pulled away from him and noticed the tears that were running down his cheeks. She felt tears fill her own eyes as she shook her head.

"You have to stop. You have to get over her. She doesn't love you," Anna cried. She placed her hands onto his face and wiped away the tears off his good side and his burned side.

"I love you so much Daddy. I don't like seeing you like this. Look at what she has done to you," she whispered and took him into a big hug. "I just want my father back."

She listened to his heart beat and she cried as she took in his cologne that he had always worn. She hated that Constance did this to him. She hated that Constance made him so weak.

"They are going to sell the house," he informed her softly.

"I know. We are already planning on stopping it," she whispered as she pulled away from him.

...

Violet walked into the attic and watched as a red ball rolled across the floor. She leaned over in confusion and grabbed it. She looked at it carefully and then looked over to where it came over. She heard a groan and she jumped back as she watched a horribly disfigured child rushing toward her.

She screamed and tried to run but someone stopped her. She looked up to see Tate and she buried her head into his shirt.

"Stop it! You're scaring her," Tate screamed.

The boy hurried back into the shadows and Tate rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"Violet, it's okay," he whispered.

"I feel like I'm totally loosing," she confided as she turned to see that the boy was gone.

"They're from the past," Tate informed her, "They are ghosts of the people who died here. They're appearing to you know because you have evolved. Don't be scared, all you have to do is tell them to go away and they will."

...

Anna watched from her place at the little island in the middle of the kitchen and watched Moira clean the countertops.

Anna turned her head as she heard the door open wide and her smile instantly faded as Constance walked inside.

"What do you want," Moira asked harshly as Constance slammed the door shut.

"I need to speak to my son. I believe he had a session with Dr. Harmon," Constance revealed.

"It ended but I'm sure the little psycho is stalking around here somewhere," Moira answered.

Anna snickered at the old woman's comeback as she turned her attentions on Constance to see what she had to say.

"You missed a spot," Constance stated as she pointed to the counter.

"So did you," Moira answered and walked toward her, "You've been crying."

Anna looked over to Constance and shook her head. Why did she care if the woman that caused her father so much heartbreak was crying?

"Good," Moira said happily.

Moira watched as Constance hurried out of the room without saying a word. A smile spread across her face at the small victory.

"Don't celebrate too much Moira," Anna whispered. "She's crying because she knows something that you do not."

Moira watched as Anna hurried off of the stool and walked out of the kitchen. She was left all alone with her own thoughts and the dirty dishes. She turned quickly to start on them but she was immediately interrupted by Constance walking back into the room in tears.

"You think you are so clever, don't you? Throwing yourself at that Persian," Constance announced.

"He says he's building me a swimming pool," Moira answered.

Constance laughed harshly at her.

"And when they dig up that backyard and find my bones, you'll go to prison," Moira hissed.

"There's not going to be a swimming pool, you stupid slut. There won't even be a house. He plans to tear the whole thing down and put up affordable housing. And when that happens, he's going to seal your tomb for good," Constance hissed.

"I don't believe you," Moira answered.

"It's true, he told me so himself," Constance answered, "and while I would normally rejoice at the thought of you spending eternity scrubbing out low flow toilets in government subsidized housing, there's every chance that when these walls come down I am going to lose my family forever and I WON'T have that!"

"He lied to me," Moira replied with anger.

Constance laughed at her and replied, "Well of course he did!"

"Why do they always lie," she asked as she looked at Constance for an answer.

"It's in their nature, they can't help it," she answered, "but we can help each other."

"What do you want me to do," Moira asked.

"Yes," Anna asked as she walked into the kitchen. "What do you want us to do?"

"What you do best," Constance whispered to Moira and then looked at Anna, "and you help her."

Anna waited in the basement and paced back and forth. She had never harmed anyone that came into this house. She had witnessed the horror, that was true, but she had never done anything to harm anyone on her own.

But this was for her good. She would not let her second life end with the falling of a wall.

She listened as Moira's heels clicked down the stairs. She hid in the shadows under the stairs and waited for the perfect timing.

She ignored the grunts from the man as Moira fell to her knees and did what she was good at.

"Little less teeth," she heard the man demand as she slowly made her way behind him.

She listened as he started to moan in pain and she smiled wickedly as hatred filled her. She watched as Moira pulled away from him with blood running down her chin and she picked that moment to move in.

She smiled as Larry placed a bag over the man's head to keep the screams at a minimum. She hurried to his burned side and grabbed the other end of the bag and tugged tightly on it. She wrapped her arm around the man's neck in an attempt to keep him still. She couldn't help the giggles that were escaping her as Larry and she listened to him gasp for breath.

"I'm done," Anna hissed and let him go. She watched as he fell limp at her father's feet. She turned to see Constance walking inside with a small smile on her face.

"After all these years Moira," Constance announced as she looked over to the old maid, "I have finally come to appreciate your talent."

"Is he dead yet," Constance asked and looked over to Larry.

Anna looked down at her father who was looking at the man on the floor.

"Not quite yet," he answered.

"Well make sure he is off the property before he expires," Constance informed him harshly. "I wouldn't care to encounter his carcass ever again."

Anna rolled her eyes at how this woman treated her father. She hated that he cared so much about her. She watched as Constance walked out and she sighed as she looked down at her father. She bent over and grabbed the man's feet and started to pull him toward the door.

"Come on, I'll help you as far as I can," she informed her father sadly. "It's always a great Hallmark moment when a daddy helps his daughter murder someone."

...

Anna walked into the bedroom and smiled as she looked at Violet who was sitting alone on her bed.

"Oh woe is you, the clinically depressed teenager," Anna announced with a giggle as she walked into the bedroom and plopped onto the bed next to Violet, "You are so unoriginal I hope you realize that simple truth."

"What do you want me to do? Be a happy teenager that fits in with everyone," Violet asked harshly.

Anna smiled and replied, "What an original idea! I haven't known a teen like that in ages! You can start the trend and watch as it becomes unoriginal."

"Did you come to apologize," Violet asked as she looked at the young woman that sat beside her.

"Heavens no, dear child," Anna stated in astonishment as she leaned her back against the head board. "I have merely come to tell you the history of this little place."

Violet looked at her with curiosity.

"Well it was built by Dr. Charles and Nora Montgomery," Anna announced as she looked at the ceiling, "They lived here with their son Thaddeus, that was until the baby was kidnapped and found dismembered. Well the good doctor had a Frankenstein complex so he…_fixed_ their child. Well it was a success, you see, but what was in that basinet was not a human child. It was a horrid detestable creation. It was so horrible that she killed it. She had to rekill her own son, can you imagine?"

"You're lying," Violet hissed.

"Says the girl that is in love with a psychopathic ghost," Anna hissed back.

"Then she walked down the stairs and asked her darling husband how he did it. He said that he took the beating heart out of one of the girls that he had helped out of trouble," Anna recalled with a smile, "Then she shot him and then herself."

"I never heard that. How'd you find that out," Violet asked.

"She told me," Anna answered. "Straight from the horse's mouth so to speak."

"What," Violet asked.

"Violet," Anna whispered as her harsh eyes looked into Violet's, "I died in 1992."

* * *

**So how about that? The major clues were her hazel eyes, the laugh that reminds Ben so much of Larry, and how she behaved around him. **

**I had to do it Larry was my favorite character...mostly because Denis O'Hare is my favorite actor! :)**

**So now the next question is how did Anna die? Did Tate do it? Did her father do it? Did Constance do it?**

**Tell me what you think! :)**


	8. Rubber Man

**Chapter Eight: Rubber Man**

**A/N: Reviews make me happy so it would be awesome if you read and then review please! **

**On a random note, my classes & tuition are paid for and I have an extra $1500 in my pocket :)**

* * *

"You," Ben yelled as he walked up the stairs and spied Anna walking alone through the hall, "Come with me. Now."

Anna watched as Ben grabbed her elbow and pulled her toward his office. He threw her inside and slammed the door behind him.

"Look doc," Anna announced, "if you think I'm going to have sex with you then you are wrong."

"What kind of game are you playing at," he hissed.

"What are you talking about," she asked as she watched him pace around the room in a rage.

"I know that you are in on this whole thing with Larry and Hayden. That's how you knew about her before I even told you," Ben yelled at her.

"Why are you doing this," he screamed at her.

Anna started to laugh at him as he glared at her.

"What? Is Larry your boyfriend, husband?! How is Hayden involved in it? Do you know her," Ben screamed.

"My boyfriend," Anna asked and giggled loudly.

"And that giggle," he hissed and pointed at her, "I am so sick of that giggle! What? Are you some actress? You can mimic his fucking giggle just to annoy me! I see how you come to his protection. I just want to know why!"

Anna placed her hands on her hips and shook her head at him.

"I'm not his wife nor am I his girlfriend," Anna revealed quickly.

"Why does he want a thousand dollars," Ben asked as he tried to calm himself down as he looked at his very calm patient.

"He's my father," Anna revealed, "and the reason he wants the money is that he never bought me a proper urn. He wants to buy a beautiful blue urn for my ashes."

"Fuck that! I want real answers," Ben hissed.

"I don't lie," Anna hissed at him. "My name is Anna Harvey! I died in this house in 1992! I didn't come to you for mental help, Ben. I am but a humble messenger. I come to see you to sometimes be your Jiminy Cricket…but for the most part, I am here as a messenger. I'm here to tell you that there are ghosts in this house that mean you and yours grave harm."

"I don't believe that bullshit," Ben informed her as he eyed her in anger.

"Fine," Anna hissed.

Ben watched as she quickly disappeared from his view. He turned quickly to hear the sounds of her giggling but then he watched as his coffee cup lifted from the desk and flew passed him to shatter in tiny pieces against the wall.

"Believe me now," she hissed in his ear as she walked passed him and out the door, leaving him alone as a panic filled him as he watched the coffee race down the wall.

...

"Good God woman, you've got to knock this shit off," Hayden announced as she walked into the master bedroom where Mrs. Montgomery sat upon her bed crying once again.

"I'm confused," she whispered as she looked at Hayden, "What are you doing in my house?"

"I'm stuck here," Hayden informed her, "just like the others, like you. We died in here and for whatever reason, we can't leave."

"Are you implying that you're dead," Nora asked.

"I'm not implying it. I'm saying, yeah, dead…dead as disco," Hayden informed her with a smile.

"I don't understand," Nora said as she started to cry once more.

"Of course you don't honey," Hayden comforted, "But you're not the only one. There are other souls trapped in here. Innocent, beautiful souls who never knew malice or anger. It's not fair that they are trapped in a place like this. It's heartbreaking."

"Oh woe are they," Anna announced quickly as she stood in the door frame and rolled her eyes. "She has been told several times that she is dead. She tends to forget that she shot that horrid creature child that her _brilliant_ husband made."

"And then there are ones like her," Hayden whispered, "that are just in on the game. They're bitches!"

"Ha! Are you speaking of me or Moira," Anna asked with a smile as she walked in front of Nora. "I mean you seem like the type of girl that talks behind someone's back so I am going to bet that you are talking about Moira and how she called you a low class tramp earlier today."

"There's a power in this house," Hayden announced, "We can use it. We can make ourselves unknown."

"Are you just learning that," Anna asked. "Of course there is, we are fucking ghosts!"

"Sometimes I vibrate with such rage it terrifies me," Hayden admitted.

"It's because that is what your heart is filled with," Anna informed her as she looked down on the young woman, "You are just as Tate is."

"You make yourself appear. What is your heart filled with," Hayden asked sharply as she glared at Anna. "Incest?"

Anna raised her hand quickly and slapped Hayden across the cheek. She smiled as a streak of red crossed the girl's cheek. She watched as Hayden fell to her side and looked up at her with anger but she did not dare move to strike her back.

"You will never slander the living, especially the ones that I am related to. Do we have an understanding," Anna hissed as she looked down on the girl.

Hayden smiled wickedly at her.

"Do we have an understanding," Anna yelled at Hayden.

"Fine," Hayden hissed.

"Good," Anna replied, forcing a smile upon her face and backing away from her, "Just so you know, it takes a lot of hatred and rage for a ghost to kill a human, to stop his heart. And for the record, just so that we are clear, I am the stronger ghost in this house. I can bring Tate to his knees in tears, I can do a hell of a lot worse to you dearie."

Anna turned to see Nora crying once again. She rolled her eyes at the woman as she walked toward the door.

"WHERE"S MY BABY," Nora screamed as tears fell from her eyes.

"Did you lose your baby," Hayden asked.

"Yes," she cried and started to sob uncontrollably.

"I lost mine too," Hayden answered without any emotion. "It was never born. It's in the backyard with the rest of me. Her father killed me."

Anna glared at the ghost in front of her.

"That's not fair," Nora cried.

"No it's not," Hayden hissed. "How come she gets to have two and we go without?"

"Who," Nora asked.

"The bitch that stole your house," Hayden hissed. "She already has a daughter. And what do we have?"

"Heart ache," Nora replied as the water works started to fall once again.

"She's having twins you know," Hayden informed her as she watched Anna grab Nora and help her out of the room.

"You need to shut up now," Anna hissed as she glared at her with her hazel eyes.

"We should take those babies. One for you and one for me," Hayden replied.

"We can do that," Nora asked.

"No," Anna answered quickly. "Come on. You don't need to hear this idiotic argument."

"We'll have to," Hayden answered, ignoring Anna. "After all, they've got to have mothers. You can't raise a baby in the loony bin."

...

Ben walked into the basement and watched as his daughter rolled a red ball on the floor into the darkness.

"You wanna play," he heard her ask. "Come out. I won't hurt you."

"Who are you talking too," he asked.

He had chalked this afternoon with Anna as an over active imagination. He knew that she was just using tricks. He knew that there was no such thing as ghosts. Larry, Hayden, and her where just in on this sick game.

"No one," Violet lied.

"Come upstairs," Ben demanded, "There is something we need to discuss."

He turned quickly and walked up the stairs with Violet following behind him. He pulled a chair for her at the kitchen table and waited for her to sit before he did.

"I just got off the phone with Mrs. Robinson," he informed her harshly, "You haven't been to school in two weeks. What is going on?"

"I don't like it. It's boring and they bully me," she replied harshly

"What does that mean," he asked.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "That is so you! Some kids say they're bullied and their parents just pull them right out. You ask me to define bullying!"

"Have you told your mom about this," he asked as he looked at his daughter.

"How is it a big fancy shrink doesn't notice his wife has totally lost her shit," Violet hissed.

"Violet, look at me," he demanded in confusion. "What's going on with her?"

"Well when she's not in bed or worrying about absolutely everything, she's eating raw brains. I think she thinks the twins are stealing hers because that's what it seems like," she informed him.

Ben moved to the chair next to her and shook his head. He had no idea that this was going on.

"Well it sounds like, uhm, your mom is depressed and you're feeling very alone and isolated," he informed her.

"This isn't about me," Violet cleared, "I'm saying Mom is crazy and it's your fault! You drove her crazy. You're a cheater! Young girls, old ladies with feather dusters! You're so weird and pathetic I am surprised that you haven't come after me!"

"I'm still your father," Ben hissed, "do not talk to me like that!"

"I don't have anything else to say anyways. Sessions over," Violet announced and pushed herself out of the chair and walked away from him.

"Violet," he stated and stood to go after her.

"Let her go," he heard Anna announce from behind him.

He turned quickly to see her standing in the window sill with her hands behind her back.

"I'm done with you," he hissed at her.

Anna smiled as she watched him walk toward his desk.

"Ah, yes but I'm not done with you," she said with wicked intent that was shown in the smile that she was giving him.

"The truth out of the mouth of babes," Anna announced with a smile, "I especially liked the old woman with a feather duster. That's Moira by the way."

"What do you want," he asked as he glared at her.

"To tell you that Hayden wants to hurt your wife."

...

_**1994**_

_Anna glared at Tate and shook her head in anger as tears fell from her eyes. She had just found out what had happened to her father. Constance had not been too grievous when she had told her that her father was in a burn ward and was not expected to survive._

_She watched as Tate hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. She shook her head as she watched him run from her._

"_Anna, don't," Constance screamed._

_Anna ignored her and rushed behind the boy that tried to kill her father. She reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him to face her._

"_You son of a fucking bitch," she hissed as she wrapped her hand around his neck and shoved him into the refrigerator. She ignored the screams that were coming from Constance and the worry that was coming from Moira._

"_I'm sorry," Tate screamed as he looked into her eyes that were filled with hate._

"_You're sorry," she hissed as she wrapped her hand around his neck and squeezed tightly, "You're sorry?!"_

_Tate glared at her as his hand wrapped around her wrist in an effort to keep her back._

"_I may not be able to kill you now," she hissed, "but I can make your life a living hell!"_

"_Anna," Constance screamed._

_Anna felt the hatred bubble inside of her as she listened to Constance's screaming demands and just being in her father's attempted murderer's presence._

_Tate felt the grip of his old friend leave him. He looked around and saw that she had disappeared. He knew that she meant what she had said. He knew Anna to always tell the truth. He looked over to his mother who had a look of anger on her face._

_He took a deep breath but it was interrupted by a burning pain. He screamed as flames overtook him quickly. He rushed in a panic as the flames moved over his body._

"_Stop, drop, and roll," Anna screamed as she watched Constance and Moira rush after him into the living room._

_She giggled madly as she dropped the can of gas and the matches that she had found laying around to the ground. She hurried after them to see Tate rolling on the floor on a deep red carpet that she knew had cost a fortune._

"_I'm not as pathetic as my father," Anna announced as she looked over to an angered Constance who was looking at her burnt son and the blackened rug._

"_Look at the rug," Constance announced in anger as she waved her hands at the rug. "That was a gift from John F. Kennedy himself!"_

"_Nice to know that you care about your son that I tried to kill again," Anna hissed as she watched Moira bend over the carpet._

_She giggled at her anger and the blackened face of Tate. She knew that he would heal in a few days and then she would hurt him all over again._

"_How am I going to get the burn marks out," Constance hissed at Moira._

"_Moira will find a way to clean it up," Anna announced calmly as she took great enjoyment at watching Tate take deep agonizing breaths._

"_Hmm," Constance announced as she backed up in anger and disbelief, "and who will clean it? They'll tell me to throw it out."_

_She shrugged and replied harshly, "Or you can put a planter or two in front of it so it will hide the burn marks."_

_Constance glared at her in anger. Anna looked over to Moira to see that she was trying to stifle a smile._

"_Really," Anna said as she shook her head in annoyance, "it's like Armageddon in here when someone chips a dessert glass."_

_..._

**Present**

Moira stood drying the dishes as Vivien sat staring off into space. She knew what that horrible Hayden was doing and she wished that she could tell her but she could only be a comforting older woman to her.

"I feel like I am going crazy," Vivien cried, "I know Ben thinks I am and I've been too embarrassed to call Luke."

"That's what men do," Moira confided. "They make you think you are crazy so they can have their fun. Have you ever read The Yellow Wallpaper by Charlotte Perkins Gillman?"

"No," Vivien answered.

"Her husband, a doctor, locks her away in the upstairs bedroom to recuperate from a slight hysterical tendency," Moira informed her, "Staring at the yellow wallpaper day after day, she begins to hallucinate that there are women in the pattern. Half mad, she scrapes off the wallpaper to set the women free and when her husband finally unlocks the door, he finds her circling the room touching the wallpaper whispering 'I've finally got out of here'."

Vivien looked at the women and nodded at the strange tale.

"Since the beginning of time," Moira informed her, "men find excuses to lock women away. They make up diseases like hysteria. Do you know where that word comes from?"

"No," she answered.

"The Greek word for uterus," Moira answered harshly. "In the second century, they thought it was caused by sexual deprivation and the only cure was hysterical paroxysm…orgasms. Doctors would masturbate women in their office in the name of medicine."

"I had no idea," Vivien replied.

"It was over one hundred years ago but we are no better off today," Moira stated. "Men are still inventing ways to drive women over the edge. Look at you and Mr. Harmon, cheating on you, leaving you here pregnant with twins all alone with your truant teenage daughter. Any woman would lose their mind. May I speak freely, Mrs. Harmon?"

Vivien looked up at the old maid and replied as she tried to hold a sob back, "Yes."

"You're not crazy," Moira informed her, "and the strange things that you are experiencing, I'm afraid it's not the drugs. I've never said this to any of my old employers for fear of losing their trust or my job…but this house is possessed. Things break, disappear, doors open and close on their own. There are spirits here, malevolent spirits. You need to get out while you still can…I fear for you if you don't."

...

Anna looked out the window and watched as Vivien and Violet hurried out of the house with bags in their hands. She smiled at this fact. She knew Moira had gotten to Vivien and made her leave this house.

Her eyes widened as she watched Violet stop and look back toward the house. She watched in anger as she spied Tate hurrying toward her.

"That son of a bitch," she hissed.

She smiled as Violet ignored him and entered the car with her mother. Her smile was for nothing as she watched Violet and Vivien rush out of the car, screaming. She watched in anger as the two rushed back to the house.

"God damn it," she screamed and slammed her hand against the glass.

"Looks like your plan didn't work after all," she heard Hayden announce happily.

Anna turned quickly to see Hayden standing in the door way with a large smile on her face.

"Go away," Anna hissed and smiled as the woman quickly faded from her view.

Anna bit at her lip in anger. She was so close but those god damned copycat killers had screwed up the plan.

...

Anna walked down the basement stairs once again and smiled. Chad had told her that someone was waiting in the basement for her and she knew exactly who it was.

Anna smiled as she looked down at her father standing in the middle of the room with a large smile on his face.

"Hello pumpkin," he announced as he watched her hurry down the stairs and rush to him. She could hear the hand held radio that he had brought playing an older song. As she listened to it, she felt tears form in her eyes and she threw her arms around him.

"Happy birthday Anna," he announced with a large smile as he pulled away from her and presented her with a large bundle of white roses.

Anna smiled at them and grabbed them from him. She instantly smelled them and replied, "They are beautiful Daddy."

"I give Constance the cheap gas station roses, but I spare no expense when it comes to you," Larry informed her as he watched her set them down on the stair. "I got you something else too."

Anna turned around and saw that he was holding a large white box in his hand. She looked at him with shock on her face as she took it from him.

"You didn't have to do this. I know that you are low on money," she answered.

"Oh," he said and waved her words off, "You are my angel. I promised to give you the world when you were born."

She smiled at him and looked down at the white box.

"Go on and open it," he demanded happily. She smiled at him and she did as he said. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at what he had bought her.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered as she pulled the pale yellow dress out of the bag.

Larry watched as his daughter held the dress in front of her and smiled.

"I thought it would bring out the yellow in your eyes," he answered as he watched his daughter start to tear up over the dress.

"Oh like green does to you," she asked with a smile as she placed the dress back into the box.

"You didn't have to do this," she informed him.

"I could have lost you if," he stopped and looked down. He looked up at her as she swayed slightly with the music that was playing, "Dance with me?"

Anna smiled as she saw him extend his hand to her.

"What a great song to dance to," she answered as she took his hand and placed her other hand upon his shoulder.

"You know that the day that you were born, it was the happiest day of my life," he stated as he looked into his daughter's eyes that matched his perfectly. "Your mother, she was so beautiful that day, like you. You take after her, that's why you are so beautiful."

Anna smiled up at him as she remembered her mother.

"When you came out and I cut the cord, you looked up at me with those big eyes of yours and you giggled at me," he informed her.

"Something else I took after you," she announced with a smile.

"Oh your mom was so jealous," he informed her, "All of your first things happened when I was around. First smile, first steps, first words, first day of school, you know you came to me when Greg Thompson broke your heart in the third grade because you caught him kissing that other girl."

Anna giggled at him and shook her head and added, "You almost caught me the first time."

"What," Larry asked as he looked down at his daughter.

"Yeah with John Lawrence. He snuck in one night. Geez I was so terrified that you would catch us that I didn't even enjoy it," she admitted as she looked up at her father. "When you came in to check on me," she giggled at the memory, "he hid under the bed!"

"Your mother was jealous of how close you and I were," he admitted.

"We still are. We will never not be close," she replied with a smile.

"_It ain't fair you died too young_

_Like a story that had just begun_

_But death tore the pages all away."_

"Hayden," Anna announced as they danced slowly to the music, "she tried to hurt Vivien's babies."

"And the poor woman, in fear, shot Ben," she added.

She smiled as she listened to her father giggle. She couldn't help but giggle with him at that fact.

"Well how is Mrs. Harmon doing," Larry asked.

"Ben had her locked up in the institution," she answered. "Hayden is an idiotic tramp. She just helped Vivien get out of the house."

"_God knows how I miss you_

_All the hell that I've been through_

_Just knowing no one can take your place._

_Sometimes I wonder_

_Who you'd be today."_

"I love you pumpkin," Larry whispered.

"I love you too Daddy," she answered and pulled away slightly to see that tears had filled his eyes. She felt tears fill her own eyes as she looked at him.

"Don't cry," she whispered, "I hate to see you like this. You are supposed," she sobbed as she looked at him.

She closed her eyes as the tears fell down her cheeks. She wanted to ignore her father's trembling lips.

"You're supposed to be Superman remember," she said with a forced smile.

She watched as he smiled back at her.

"No one can ever take your place," she whispered as more tears formed in her eyes, "You are the only reason that I am as strong as I am today."

"_Would you see the world_

_Would you chase your dreams_

_Settle down with a family_

_I wonder what would you name your baby_

_Some days the sky's so blue_

_It feels like I can talk to you_

_I know it might sound crazy"_

She wrapped her arms around her father and sobbed into his green vest.

"I'm sorry," she cried into his vest, "I should have fought harder. It's my fault, Daddy."

Larry shook his head as he looked down at his daughter. He pulled her away and looked into her eyes.

"No," he answered harshly, "it wasn't your fault. You were strong…so stronger, such strength that I have never seen in anyone but you. You were my brave little girl. Just as you have always been."

She closed her eyes and smiled at his words. She felt the hot tears fall down her cheeks.

"If anything," he whispered, "it's my fault. I should have known what to do to save you."

"No," Anna replied quickly and placed her hand upon his lips and added, "Let's stop all these tears and talk of regrets. It's my birthday. It's a day to be happy."

She smiled at him as he grabbed her hand once again and danced with her to the rest of the song. She sniffled along with her father and they laughed together at their emotional outburst.

"Besides," she whispered, "You get to see me whenever you like. You have it so much better than other parents that lost their child at a young age, you get to see me for real and have a conversation with me, have dinner, buy me things, cry with, and share a dance with on her birthday."

* * *

**Song used is Who You'd Be Today by Kenny Chesney (I don't own it...I'm putting this so whoever runs this site won't flip out on me and threaten to delete my story like it has done my True Blood story)**

**Also, the part where Anna catches Tate on fire is from True Blood. I think Anna would react that way once she found out what happened to her father. **

**What do you think?**

**Review please. :D**


	9. Spooky Little Girl

**Chapter Nine: Spooky Little Girl**

**A/N: So we get a few scenes between Hayden and Anna in this chapter. **

* * *

Anna walked down the stairs with a large smile on her face as she looked down at her beautiful new dress.

"Did your dad give you that," Hayden asked.

Anna smiled at the horrible woman as she stepped off the stairs and walked into the living room where she sat at the couch.

"It was my birthday present," Anna revealed.

"Nice. He's got good taste," Hayden admitted as she made her way to the couch and sat beside Anna with her legs under her.

Anna snickered and replied, "Well he should. He had three daughters."

"You and your father seem close," Hayden admitted.

Anna took a deep breath to keep the hatred within her to make small talk with this woman that she was cursed to live with on a daily basis for who knows how long.

"Yes," she replied, "He never would admit it to his other daughters…but I was the favorite."

"That's nice," Hayden replied. "I wish my father was like yours. He was a regular motherfucker."

Anna rolled her eyes and looked at Hayden with a sideways glance.

"Sorry about that," she answered in a mock sad tone and stood from the couch to walk away from the girl.

"Hey," Hayden announced as she watched Anna walk out toward the kitchen, "I'm sorry for the bad blood between us."

Anna sighed and then giggled at the woman as she made her way back to the couch and sat down.

"I'd like it if we could be…I don't know…friends," Hayden revealed.

Anna's eye brows raised in astonishment.

"You stupid girl," she shook her head as a chuckle escaped her, "I can assure you that we will never be friends. I tend to not forgive someone when they make threats against my father," Anna answered.

Hayden sobbed at the woman's reply and Anna rolled her eyes as she watched tears fall down her cheeks.

"When a woman cries in front of me I feel nothing. It only pisses me off even more. That only works on men and I can guarantee you that I don't have a penis," Anna informed her harshly.

"I have so much rage inside me that I want to hurt people. If I am not angry then I am horny," Hayden confided to her.

Anna pushed herself from the couch and laughed loudly at her and replied, "That sounds like a personal problem."

"How do you control it," Hayden asked quickly.

"Control what," Anna asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"The rage! The want to hurt the living," Hayden explained in slight anger.

"That's easy! I don't get angry with the living," Anna answered harshly as if the answer was simple enough, "This isn't fucking Beetlejuice! There isn't a book for the recently deceased here! You just mind your own business and forget about what happened in your human life."

"What happened to you," Hayden asked. "What turned you into a ghost?"

"I died, what the hell do you think happened," Anna hissed as she walked into the kitchen, leaving Hayden alone on the couch.

...

Anna smiled as she watched Ben walk down the stairs. She flipped through the entertainment magazine that she really had no interest in.

"What the hell are you doing here," Ben asked harshly.

"I am pondering the reasons why I think Denis O'Hare is so handsome in my eyes," she replied with a smile. She watched as he shook his head and hurried toward her.

"I told you why I'm here," Anna replied in a cold tone.

"I want you out-"

The doorbell rang throughout the house and he watched as Anna smiled at him.

"Looks like we got some snoops around here," Anna announced with a smile as she watched Ben walk toward the door and open it to reveal a blonde woman and a missing person's detective.

She watched as they walked into the kitchen quickly. She giggled and threw the magazine to the side and hurried behind them. She wanted to hear this.

"I honestly have no idea what happened to her," she heard Ben announce in reference to Hayden's disappearance.

She watched as he poured a glass of water and handed it the detective and then poured a glass for himself.

"In fact I have a few questions for her myself," he admitted.

"You're a liar," the blonde woman yelled, "Hayden's pregnant with your baby and she comes here with a crazy idea that somehow you are going to leave your wife, support her, and raise her child together. So what did you do to her Ben? Where is she? In a hole somewhere?"

The detective placed his hand upon the woman's shoulder and said, "Dr. Harmon, the last time I was here I saw Ms. McClain's sister come out of the house."

"Yes," Ben nodded, "We had plans to go to lunch at Norm's."

"You were also working in the backyard digging after she disappeared," the detective asked.

"Detective you have no idea what's been happening," Ben replied in annoyance.

"That's why we are here to find out," the blonde stated harshly.

"Wow, such anger," Anna announced as she walked to Ben's right side and stood tall. "Maybe you should get laid and stop being such a bitch."

Anna smiled as she watched rage pass through the woman's eyes but she ignored it. There was _nothing_ this woman could do to harm her.

"I talked to Hayden this morning," Anna informed them.

"What's with all the drama," a new voice announced quickly.

Everyone turned around to see Hayden standing in the door way.

"Told ya," Anna announced with a smile.

"The hell Hayden," her sister announced, "How come you haven't answered your phone or called or anything?"

"Uh to be honest with you Marla, I didn't think you gave a rat's ass about me. I thought you'd think I'd call to borrow money again," Hayden announced as she walked to stand beside Ben and Anna.

"So you're okay then," the detective asked.

"She's standing in front of you as alive as I am," Anna announced with a large grin.

"Obviously you're not missing," the detective added.

"Nope," Hayden answered, "You don't have to worry about me sis. You were wrong about Ben."

Anna walked away from Ben and moved behind the two strangers.

"I've decided to stay here in Lala Land," Hayden informed her sister. "This is my home now."

"Fine," Marla answered and turned quickly and walked passed Anna.

Anna watched as Ben followed the two out. She looked over at Hayden and winked at her as she started to turn to walk out of the kitchen but Ben pushed her back inside.

"You've got ten seconds to give me some answers before I call that detective back in here and have you arrested for assaulting my family," Ben screamed at Hayden.

"I'm sorry Ben," Hayden apologized, "I was pregnant, scared, and hormonal. I was a crazy bitch when I came here on Halloween. I guess I deserve whatever punishment you think is right."

Anna noticed as Ben just stared at her and said nothing.

"Ben, this whole thing has been so ugly. It's not me and I don't want you to think of me," Hayden admitted, "I don't know if we have a future together but I've always been there for you from the beginning. I just want you to remember that."

Hayden walked passed Anna leaving her alone with Ben.

"By the way, I had the abortion. You don't have to worry anymore," Hayden announced before turning her back on the two.

She watched as Ben shook in anger. She rolled her eyes at this whole idiotic conversation.

"I hope you don't believe that hog wash," Anna stated harshly as she turned to walk away from him.

...

Anna sat on the couch in Ben's office and giggled at him as he looked over his notes on her.

"I would have never taken you as a psychopath, Anna," Ben informed her.

"That's because I'm not," Anna replied happily as she shook her leg.

"Dr. Harmon," a woman's voice announced.

Anna turned to see a woman walking in with black hair and a white flower pinned on the side of her head.

"Excuse me, do we have an appointment," Ben asked in confusion as he looked at the strange yet pretty woman.

"I was told there was a doctor here that could help me," she informed him.

"You need to call and make an-"

"Oh I forgot," Anna announced, "I am such a horrid assistant. She did call, yesterday actually."

Ben looked at her and shook his head. This girl was unbelievable.

"Doctor I think something terrible may happen to me," the woman announced quickly.

"What do you mean something terrible," he asked in confusion as he watched the woman sit beside Anna.

"I don't know," she admitted, "It's a strange feeling. An endless foreboding. It's like I'm in a dream that I can't wake myself out of."

"Sounds like acute anxiety," he answered, "but you really-"

"It's not that. I do things to men, things I shouldn't," the woman revealed, "I'm a great actress and it's frustrating. I just need that break. All you need is that one person that believes in you and every time I go into an audition I think maybe he's the one…I get carried away. Do you know what I mean?"

"I do," Ben answered.

Anna raised a brow at his quick answer. She couldn't help the shake of her head. She watched as he stood quickly and grabbed his schedule.

"You have an opening tomorrow at noon," Anna informed him quickly.

"What's your name," Ben asked as he looked over at the woman.

"Elizabeth Short," she answered.

Anna smiled at her and placed her hand upon the woman's shoulder as she said, "I am sure you will make first page news once you are found."

"And you're covered by SAG insurance," he asked.

She said nothing at his question.

"I see," he answered. "Well you're a beautiful young girl. I just assumed you were working steadily. And when you come back we need to discuss how you plan on paying for treatment."

Anna watched with a raised brow as the woman stood and asked, "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah an attractive young woman," he started.

"Thank you Dr. Harmon," the woman announced happily and rushed out of the office.

Anna smiled as she heard his phone vibrate against his desk.

"It's the hospital," she informed him, "They are calling to tell you some bad news about the babies."

He looked at her in confusion and she smiled at him.

"I am just trying to prove to you that I am the real deal," she answered casually as Ben answered the phone.

"Just tell me what's going on doctor," Ben announced after he listened to the doctor's ramblings.

Anna lifted a brow as she listened in on the conversation.

"Your wife's twins have different fathers," the doctor informed him.

"What did you say," he asked and he turned to look at the couch where Anna sat but he saw that she had disappeared.

"It's extremely rare, maybe one in a million. Your wife must have had intercourse with two different men during the same ovulation cycle within a 48 hour period," the doctor informed him.

...

Constance walked into the basement. Moira had told her that Tate was the father of Vivien's other child.

"Tate," she screamed, "I have to talk to you!"

"So talk," he answered quickly.

"Tell me it isn't true," she whispered as she took him into a big hug.

"What," he asked.

"Tell me you did not crawl on top of that man's wife," she hissed.

Tate backed away from Constance and she started to moan with heartbreak.

"Mom," he stated. "Mom, you can't tell Violet. Please!"

Constance balled her fist and punched Tate in the side. She pushed him into the wall and screamed at him as she punched him over and over again.

"What is wrong with you for God's sakes," Constance screamed as she slapped him again, "What is wrong with you?!"

Tate fell to the ground in tears as she slapped him in the head.

"What have you done," she screamed at him as she listened to her son sob.

Constance backed away from her son as she watched him sob into his hands. She turned quickly and rushed out of the basement away from her son.

...

_Ben watched as Anna walked into his office once again. Today she was wearing a dark green sun dress that showed off her pale skin and made her eyes jump at him. _

"_So are you going to believe me now," she asked as she sashayed up to him._

_He grabbed her by her wrists and shoved her toward the couch. He hurried on top of her and listened to her struggle underneath him._

"_Get the hell off of me," she screamed at him as she punched at his chest._

_He couldn't help it. It was like someone had taken over him. He pulled down her panties and forced himself inside of her. He ignored her tears and her screams as he moved inside of her. _

"_I hate you," he heard her hiss as kissed at her throat._

"_Tell me about all those daddy issues," he whispered into her ear as he finished inside of her._

Ben woke up with a start and he rolled off of his couch. He felt sweat roll down his forehead and he looked around him to see that no one was around him.

He sighed. That had been the worst dream that he had ever had. He had never had such a dream like that before.

...

Hayden looked up at Travis as he hurried to get dressed after they had just finished their hate fueled sex.

"I can't here with you, with Constance over there," Travis admitted as he pulled his pants up.

"What," Hayden asked in anger as she looked up at him as he pulled his button up shirt on.

"Nah," he said, "I guess I love her and we've got a baby coming."

"A baby what? Fossil," Hayden asked in confusion.

"I don't know," Travis answered. "Guess we are going to adopt."

"After all that shit she said to you," Hayden asked in confusion as she recalled how he had complained about Constance telling him that he was not a man.

"Look I'm gonna come back," he answered, "I promise."

Hayden stood quickly and smiled at him as she asked, "Can I at least get a hug?"

"Yeah," he stated as he walked toward her with a large smile, "I had a really good time."

Hayden smiled as Travis wrapped his arms around him. Her smile widened as she shoved the knife into his stomach over and over until he fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

"I had a really great time too," she informed him as she wiped the blood off of her face.

She looked down at his body and shook her head.

"Oh shit, now what am I going to do with you," she asked.

"Woah! Constance was right," she heard the ghost of Travis announce as he looked down at his bloodied body. "Now I'm never going to be famous."

"That's not necessarily true," Elizabeth announced as she came out of the shadows. "Now you may have even a better chance."

"The only one going to be famous over this is Ben when they find the body down here," Hayden announced.

They all turned quickly as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then they heard an annoyed sigh.

Hayden rolled her eyes she watched Anna walk toward them and smile at the body as she walked around it to observe Hayden's handiwork.

"Constance will be so pissed," Anna admitted as she looked to Hayden, "Glad it's you and not me."

"They'll send him to prison…or he'll move out. God damn it," Hayden complained.

"Never was the thinking type were you Hayden," Anna announced as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to give you to the count of five to go away," Hayden hissed.

Anna lifted her shoulder slightly and smiled wickedly in a daring like fashion.

"1," Hayden stated. "2, 3, 4…5…6"

"Well fuck me, she can count past 5," Anna announced in astonishment.

"Who's to say that the body has to be found here," Dr. Montgomery announced as he made his way out of the shadows.

"Are you going to drag him out of here Casper," Hayden asked.

"Well if you know someone who might, I can certainly make it easier," he informed her.

Anna watched as Hayden looked at her with glee in her eyes.

"No," Anna hissed at Hayden.

"There's someone who owes me a favor," she informed the doctor.

Anna shook her head at the ghosts that surrounded her and she yelled, "No! He is to stay out of this!"

Anna stood by the door as her father hurried to the basement door. She shook her head as he opened the door and walked in. She reached out and grabbed him by his jacket.

"Dad, please don't do this," she cried.

Larry looked down at his daughter in confusion as Hayden came up behind her.

"They will blame you for this," Anna cried as Hayden pulled her father away from her. "This isn't the same as burying a crazy whore!"

Anna fell to her knees as she watched her father look over the brutal work that the good doctor had done on Travis' corpse. Tears fell down her cheeks as she watched her father nod in agreement to do this task.

She shook her head as a sob escaped her.

Larry hurried back to his daughter's side and pulled her from the ground.

"It's okay pumpkin," he cooed. "I'm only doing this to protect the house."

Anna sobbed into his jacket and then looked over to Hayden. Her eyes instantly went dark as she glared at the woman.

"If he does this then his debt with you is over," Anna hissed.

"Fine," Hayden answered harshly. "Just get him the hell out. He's starting to smell."

Larry started to walk toward the body but Anna grabbed his jacket and held him back. Larry turned to look at her in confusion as he watched his daughter start to shake as anger filled her.

"You fucking promise," she hissed.

"Or what," Hayden asked, "You going to kill me, you going to go boo and scare me to death? Because news flash, I'm already dead!"

"I'll…I'll," Anna started to say but for the first time she was at a loss for words.

"I'll kill Ben," Larry stated as he looked at his daughter. "I'll kill him when he is off the property. You'll never see him again."

Hayden rolled her eyes at the two and stated, "Fine. We have a deal. I promise this is the last time I use Larry."

...

Ben sat in the living room alone as the alarm rang loudly in his ear. He knew who the other father of that baby.

He took a drag on his cigarette and listened as the door opened to reveal Luke, the police officer that had installed their security system.

"You didn't have to trigger the alarm system to get me over here," Luke informed Ben as he turned the alarm off.

"I've been racking my brains out all day trying to figure it out. I got to hand it to you both it was a terrific cover," Ben announced harshly.

Luke looked at him in confusion and replied, "I'm lost here?"

"Where'd you met here," Ben asked. "At whole foods? At the gym?"

"I installed your security system remember," Luke reminded him.

"We moved here in early fall. You met Vivien whenever. Started having an affair and got her pregnant," Ben informed him.

"What," Luke asked quickly.

"She's having twins," Ben informed him, "and one of them isn't mine."

Luke tried to hide his large smile at this information as he replied, "So I guess the other one must be mine?"

"Look I'm not asking you for child support," Ben hissed at him, "In fact you're not even going to see this baby," he stood from his chair, "I just want to hear it from you man to man."

"Alright," Luke announced, "Man to man. Here this Ben, if that was my baby, you couldn't keep me away but the sad fact is that I'm shooting blanks. You can ask my ex-wife. We tried for five years."

"All it takes is one good swimmer," Ben informed him quickly.

"Look," Luke answered, "I don't know Vivien that well but clearly she's been a very busy girl."

"Hey don't talk about my wife life that," Ben warned. "You don't know her."

"And you do," Luke asked harshly, "You called her a whore and a liar and that was just in the last five minutes. Your own wife, you locked her away Ben."

Ben watched as Luke walked toward the door but turned quickly to add, "You know what? Maybe it's good, maybe she's safer there."

Luke turned and walked out quickly. Ben was left alone in his living room as Luke shut the door behind him. He heard a sniffling noise and he turned quickly to see Anna sitting in the corner with her legs drawn to her chest and her head buried at her knees.

Anna lifted her head up and looked at Ben through tear stained eyes and whispered, "You're pathetic Ben. Your wife tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. You are too blinded by logic."

Ben walked closer to her but then she was gone.

...

Ben walked into the bedroom and looked to see the black latex mask sitting on the dresser. He picked it up and examined it closely. He would have sworn he had thrown it out. He heard heels against the floor and he turned to see Moira standing in the door way.

"Kinky," she announced with a smile on her face. "You want me to try that on? Looks like you went through a lot of trouble to find it."

"What do you know about this," he asked as Moira walked deeper into the room.

"I know I get wet just thinking about sliding that rubber on my body," she answered.

"Stop it. Stop your bullshit and listen to me. You are in this house all the time. You see everything. What happened with Vivien," he asked.

"Why do you care," Moira asked harshly, "You're a man. Isn't this what all men want," she waved at her slutty outfit, "The freedom to satiate their needs guilt free."

"Just tell me the truth," he demanded. "I think I made a horrible mistake by putting Vivien in the hospital. She was attacked by someone."

Moira gave him a soft smile and turned to walk away.

"Congratulations Dr. Harmon," she informed him as she walked away,

Ben watched as she walked toward the door in her slutty French maid's outfit. He watched as she turned quickly and he was taken aback by what he saw. There was no young woman at the door. Only an old lady with a milky eye that looked back at him.

"You're finally being able to see things as they are," Moira added as she walked out the door.

"I told you," he heard Anna announce from behind him. He didn't turn around to face her. He just nodded at her words.

He was seeing things as they were.

...

Constance looked over to Billy Dean who sat at the table with a piece of carrot cake on her plate. She was going on and on about her Lifetime pilot once again and how she wanted her to be the first guest.

"What happens when a human copulates with someone from the spirit world," Constance asked quickly as she sat down in front of Billy.

"Spirits aren't known for their potency," Billy informed her.

"Yes but what if there is in fact a conception," Constance asked and noticed the look of horror that came upon Billy's face.

"You do know about the box," Billy asked seriously, "the Pope's box?"

"What the hell…what are you talking about?"

"When a new Pope has been chosen," Billy started, "and the bells of St Peter's chime, he is shown into a small chamber next to the Sistine Chapel. They call it the Room of Tears named for the sublime mixture of joy and sorrow that he must contemplate this moment. He is brought a key to this box. It has been said that this box contains the ultimate secret. It holds the secret of the end of the world."

"For Christ's sakes Billy Dean," Constance announced in anger, "the cameras aren't rolling in here will you just cut to the chase?"

"This piece of paper reveals the precise nature of the Anti-Christ," Billy informed her, "A child born of human and spirit will usher in the end of times. It is the essence of evil, a perversion of the immaculate conception."

"What are you talking about," Constance asked.

"Oh come on Connie," Billy replied and shook her head, "the Holy Ghost merely whispered in the Virgin Mary's ear and she begat the son of God. If the Devil's going to use a human womb for his spawn, he's going to want a little more bang for his buck."

Constance looked at the woman as fear instantly took over her. She took another drag off of her cigarette as she let the story sink in to her brain.

* * *

**I haven't recieved very many reviews (none actually for the last two chapters) **

**:/**


	10. Memories

**Chapter Ten: Memories**

**A/N: Flash backs in this chapter! I hope you like it.**

* * *

"So you're a ghost," Violet asked as she looked at Anna who leaned against the door frame like she always did.

"Yes," Anna answered.

"And you died in 1992," Violet asked.

Anna sighed and replied, "Yes."

"So why can't I find anything online about you," Violet asked as she turned her laptop for Anna to see.

"Beats me," she answered with a smile.

"Will you tell me how you died," Violet asked.

Anna looked down at the floor and then to Violet and shook her head at the young girl.

"Well why the hell not," Violet asked in an angered and annoyed tone. She wanted to know how this woman died.

"Because for you to know how I died means that you have power over me," Anna informed harshly as she pulled herself up straight, "And that's not something that I am willing to give you. It's bad enough that you know my name."

"What," Violet asked in confusion.

"The only people that know how I died are my father, Constance, and Tate…and your little loving boyfriend knows that it will cost him his tongue if he tells," Anna announced wickedly as she hurried out of the room.

...

_Anna stood in the corner and watched as Constance brought in the beautiful ham for the Thanksgiving dinner. She so wished that she could join them but Constance had forbid it._

"_Now who wants to say grace," Constance asked as she took her place at the table._

"_Oh Mather may I," Tate asked as he looked at his mother._

"_Well of course son," she heard her father say happily. "I was hoping you would choose to become a part of this family."_

_Anna watched as they joined hands and bowed their heads. She did the same from her place in the corner and waited for Tate to start the prayer._

"_Dear God," Tate announced, "Thank you for the salty pig meat that we are about to eat along with the other indigestible swill and thank you for the new charade of a family. My father ran away when I was only six."_

_Anna lifted her head and looked over to Tate with a rage that started to burn inside of her._

"_If I'd have known any better I would have joined him," Tate added._

_Constance slapped Tate on the hand at his words._

"_And mostly because she's been trying to get back into this house ever since she lost it. Lord, a big thank you for bringing the asshole that's doing my mother," Tate announced._

_Anna felt hot tears form in her eyes as she watched her father let go of Tate's hand and stare at him. She felt her feet pulling her forward._

"_So that he can't see what everyone knows…she doesn't really love him," Tate finished as he shot a glance to Larry._

"_Amen," Addie stated happily._

_Anna looked down at Tate. Her body had moved her to stand in front of Tate. She knew that he could not see her but she was fighting the want to break his god damned neck for those harsh words against her father._

"_Ah," Larry announced and clapped his hands together, "now Tate, you've had a hard time making the adjustments with all the recent changes, moving back in here after the tragedy that my own family went through."_

"_They burned themselves alive," Tate informed Larry harshly, "after you were cheating on your wife with Constance, Lawrence."_

"_That was nobody's fault," Larry informed Tate. "Passion drove her to it. One day you'll understand. There are sacrifices you have to make in the name of love."_

_Anna took a deep breath as she listened to her father. She knew it was all bullshit but it was still her father and Tate had no place to criticize him._

"_On a lighter note," Larry announced happily, "I reserved us tickets, for everybody, for Saturday at our community theater for the opening night of-"_

_Anna ignored her father as she looked over the food that sat in front of Tate. She smiled as a plan started to form in her mind._

"_Where I'll be debuting in the chorus," Larry finished._

_Constance raised her wine glass and said, "Well I for one shall be there with bells on."_

"_Thank you darling for being so supportive and encouraging," Larry answered with a large smile. "You have allowed me to explore another facet of myself."_

_Anna shook her head as she looked over her father. Her heart was breaking for him. He was so blind to what she was really doing. _

"_Yay! I love the theater," Addie announced happily._

"_No Addie," Tate screamed and put his fist down on the plate, successfully breaking the good china. "You're a smart girl! You know he killed our brother."_

"_Stop it," Constance screamed, "Bo died in his slumber of natural causes. Now you know he had a respiratory ailment. Your brother is in a better place. He suffered with every breath he took!"_

"_He only suffered because of you," Tate answered._

"_You know Tate, unlike your siblings, you were graced with so many gifts! How is it that you can't bring yourself to use them," Constance yelled as tears filled her eyes._

_Anna ignored Constance and looked over to her father with such sadness. She hated that he had willingly came into this crazed family. She walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled as she felt him tense just slightly at the sudden pressure on his shoulders but he quickly loosened at the realization that it was his daughter's spirit._

"_Just a smile or a kind word," Constance cried to her son, "could open the gates to Heaven."_

_Anna watched as Tate smiled at his mother and replied, "No matter how much you want it, I will NEVER be your perfect son!"_

_..._

Anna smiled as she looked over to Tate who sat on Violet's bed. She leaned against the door and smiled at him.

"Do you remember when I let myself be known to you," she asked with a smile and a faraway look in her eyes.

"Yeah," Tate replied, "how could I forget? I've never had something like that happen to me before."

"I was a regular demon that night," she answered with a wicked laugh as she remembered that night with such clarity.

_Anna walked into Tate's room as he slept snugly in his nice little bed. She closed the door softly behind her as she stalked into his bedroom._

"_Tate," she whispered and smiled as her voice moved about the room like it was in a whirlwind._

_She hurried to the bed and ripped the blankets off of him. She watched as he jumped up in fear. _

"_Stop this you are my brother," Tate screamed._

_He heard a scratching noise and he turned quickly to the chalk board that was on the far side of his room. He watched as the word 'perfect' was being carved into the board. He watched as the pillows from his bed were thrown from his bed. _

_He quickly moved from the bed and rushed toward the door but he was not fast enough. Anna wrapped her hands in his long thick blonde hair and jerked him to her. She placed herself close to him and hissed in his ear._

_Tate screamed for his mom as he heard the strange hissing sound._

"_That's my father you are so rude to," she hissed at him and threw him across the floor._

_Tate rushed toward the door that was now open. He was running toward his mother and Larry who were watching as the things were being strewn across the floor._

"_I don't think so," Anna hissed and she pulled Tate away just as he reached his mother._

_Larry and Constance watched as a large red gash appeared against his stomach and fire rose from the floor as if by magic._

"_Anna you stop this now," Constance screamed._

_Anna shoved Tate away from her and laughed loudly as she looked over to Constance. She had made herself known and she looked at her father and smiled at him._

"_You tell your fucking son, your perfect child, that he better keep his god damned mouth shut when it comes to MY father," Anna warned as she glared at Constance._

"_Anna you need to go now," Constance hissed._

Anna laughed at Tate as she looked at him. She knew that he still carried that scar that she had given him.

"I'm honest when I say that I can make your life worse than any high school bully," Anna informed him wickedly. "You never did say a bad thing about my father after that did you?"

"Mom was so pissed at you that night," Tate informed her.

"She was always pissed at me about something," Anna corrected quickly, "Just like now. No one touched her precious child," she stopped and smiled wickedly, "…no one but me that is."

"Yeah, she wanted to call in an exorcist but your dad said that it would lead to the others being sent away as well," Tate informed her.

Anna laughed at that and then it quickly disappeared as she looked at Tate smiling.

"Just because we are going down a trip down memory lane does not mean that I don't hate you any less," she informed him. "I will never forgive you for what you did."

_Tate walked into the busy office with all of the weapons hidden in his back pack. He was on a mission. He was going to take down as many as he could._

_He walked toward Larry's office as quickly as he could. He had it all planned. He knew what he was going to say and he knew what he was going to do._

_He walked in to see that Larry was clicking away quickly on his calculator. He watched as the white paper moved quickly to try and keep up with his fingers. Tate didn't even try to hide the gas can. It was too easy._

"_Tate," Larry asked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"_

"_I'm going right after," Tate answered._

"_After what," Larry asked in confusion as he looked up to the boy that he had started to take care of like his own child._

_Tate watched as Larry turned back to his calculator and that is when he struck. He hurried behind his chair and dumped the gasoline on top of him. He ignored the fact that Larry was screaming in shock. He was going to do this. He had to._

_He lit the match and showed it to Larry. He watched as Larry held out his hand in an effort to stop him, to try to plead with him. But there would not be a chance for that. He threw the match and turned quickly to walk away. He did not even take the time to watch as the fire took Larry's body over._

Hot tears fell down her cheeks as she remembered what happened. She remembered waiting patiently for him to come home and tell her how his day had gone.

"I waited that day," she whispered as she looked over to Tate with tears running down her face, "I waited all day for him to come home."

She watched as tears filled Tate's own eyes and he looked away from her.

"Don't you dare look away from me," she screamed as the tears started to fall at a faster rate. "I had to hear it from your mother that he was in a burn unit because of what you did! If that god damned SWAT team wouldn't have gotten to you first, believe me, Tate, I would have."

Tate shook his head at her and whispered, "I'm so sorry Anna. I don't know why I did it."

She shook her head and replied harshly, "I will never accept your apology Tate. Ever! Do you know what makes it worse Tate?"

Anna took a deep breath as a sob tried to escape her but she refused to let it slip. She watched as tears fell from his own face.

"What makes it worse is that you don't know why you did it," she revealed to him.

"My father is the only thing I have in this world Tate," she whispered as her eyes turned red with the amount of tears that had already spilled down her face.

"I could have lost him for good that day, Tate," she hissed at him. "I lost him for a long time when he was in that burn unit and then institutionalized on the word of your fucking mother. You know as well as I that there was nothing mentally wrong with him until your mother kicked him when he was down."

She glared at him and ignored him wiping away the tears as she hissed, "So I will never forgive you or your devil mother."

* * *

**What do you think about Anna and Tate's interactions? Do you think she truly hates him or do you think that she is conflicted towards him in how she feels about him? I mean they obviously have known each other and were friends at one point.**

**Do you think Tate had anything to do with her death?**

**What's your thoughts, don't be afraid to tell me! I love to hear them! They make me happy! More happy than Malibu Banana Rum! **

**Review perty please!**


	11. Smoldering Children

**Chapter Eleven: Smoldering Children**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this longer chapter. There's only 3 chapters left! So let's have the reviews start coming in.**

* * *

Violet sat in her room alone as she listened to her music. She ignored the fact that Anna was standing by her window looking out at the world. She could see the look of longing that was on this young woman's face. She felt somewhat bad for her new found friend...even if she could be a huge bitch sometimes!

Anna sighed as she looked out the window. She wished with all her heart that she could leave these walls forever and just be able to roam the world. She had dreams when she was alive and they had all been taken away so quickly.

"How long did it take you to accept that you were dead," Violet asked as she looked over to Anna.

Anna turned slightly to look at Violet and she smiled softly at her.

"I accepted that I was dying as a human," Anna admitted, "but…then I got up out of my bed and started to walk around. It was like I had dreamed everything that happened and I was just waking up."

"How'd you find out you were dead," Violet asked.

Anna's gaze fell to the floor but then she quickly looked up at Violet and replied, "My father told me. I fell to my knees and cried for hours, I had lost everything, Violet," Anna smiled softly, "He held me in his arms until I came to terms with it. No one could ever ask for a better father than mine."

Violet looked at Anna and studied her. She looked at the hazel eyes, the shape of her lips, the way she stood, and even how slightly pointed her nose was.

"Your dad is that burned guy isn't he," Violet asked. "That's why you were able to make him leave?"

Anna smiled softly and nodded at Violet.

"I can tell," Violet added, "You have his eyes and your nose is pointed just like his."

Anna nodded at Violet's words but then she shook her head as tears threatened to form in her eyes as she stated, "It's hard to look at him now and not fill with such blinding hatred."

"Why is that," Violet asked.

Anna smiled wickedly and replied, "Because your loving Tate was the one that did that to him."

Anna watched the sadness and the fear come over Violet at her words. A knock came at the door and she shook her head as she heard Ben's voice.

"I need to talk to you," Ben announced to his daughter.

Violet stood and walked to the door and replied, "I don't feel well."

"Can I come in please," he asked.

"It's your father, you only have so much time with him," Anna informed her softly.

Violet turned quickly to look at Anna but there was no one there. She hated that this ghost did that. She hated that Anna would just leave at a moment when she was really need and show up when she was not wanted. She walked to the door and opened it for her father to come inside.

"This about school," she asked as she turned her back on him.

"Yes, it's about school," he informed her as he walked inside.

"If you want to give me the parent drill because it's going to make you feel better-"

"Why would it make me feel better," Ben asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Cus I know it's really important to you," Violet explained, "to be a good father."

"Only I haven't been a good father," Ben admitted. "I've been a lousy father here lately. I owe you an apology."

"Is this some head shrinker trick to make me feel sorry for you," Violet asked as she looked at her father, they had never had a conversation like this before.

Ben shook his head and replied, "I can't imagine what this year has been like for you. The moving, starting over at a new school, and all the craziness that happened to us here. I remembered last year when you announced you were going to Harvard…"

"Probably said that to make you happy," Violet informed him harshly.

"I know that," Ben answered with a smile, "I also know that you're smart and you can go anywhere you want for college. Come on Violet, what are you doing?"

Violet said nothing. She just felt the hot tears feeling her eyes as she looked at her father.

"This isn't like you," Ben informed her.

"I can't go back Dad," she informed him as she tried to keep the sob inside of her.

"Okay," Ben announced, "We'll find you another school."

"No," Violet cried, "They are all the same!"

Ben closed his eyes as he watched tears fall from his daughter's eyes.

"Honey, you have to meet me half way," Ben informed her, "We'll find you a new school but you have to start going tomorrow otherwise we will end up in juvenile court. Deal?"

"Deal," Violet answered.

...

Larry poured his spaghetti o's into his bowl and sighed. He remembered how happy he used to be and how all he ever heard was laughter from inside his house. Now all there was, was the sound of police sirens and silence inside his small apartment.

A knock came at the door and he walked over to answer it only to reveal Constance standing there.

"Constance," he announced happily.

"Hello Lawrence," Constance announced, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, no," Larry answered, "Come in."

Larry waved her in happily and closed the door as she walked inside.

"I'm so sorry to intrude, I just didn't know where else to turn," Constance admitted to him. "I needed some," she placed her hand against his burned cheek and quickly removed it, "human contact I suppose."

Larry ignored the fact that she wiped her hand upon her dress to rid herself of the disgust that she felt as she touched him.

"I'm so bereaved," she informed him as she walked into his small kitchen, "I mean how much tragedy, how much loss can one woman endure?"

Constance looked over to Larry and shook her head at him.

"Travis is dead," she informed him quickly, "Murdered."

"Wow," Larry announced, "Wow, that's awful."

"Yes," Constance agreed. "So young, so beautiful."

She moved closer to him and leaned in as if she were to kiss him. She watched as he leaned in to meet her. She shoved him backwards and placed the knife that she had hidden in her jacket against his throat.

She pushed him into the wall and screamed, "Not like you!"

"Constance," Larry screamed in fear as the knife pushed against his throat, "Constance!"

"That's why you killed him, isn't it," Constance asked.

"No," he answered.

"Because you knew I desired him like I could never desire you," she hissed.

"Nnnoo no," he stuttered to say, "You've got it wrong."

"Now likely," she hissed, "I won't have the upper body strength to saw you in half the way you did my poor Travis, but I certainly could," she moved the knife from his neck and put it near his manhood, "cut the smaller parts."

Larry screamed and said, "Nnno no no no! I just moved the body! I didn't kill him! I swear! He must have pissed off somebody in the house! You can ask Anna! She never lies, not even for me! You...You...you know that, Constance."

Constance looked down at him in confusion.

"I don't know which one," he stated as Constance let him go and backed away, "It could have been your son for all I know."

Constance placed her hand against her lips to keep the sob from escaping her.

"He's got quite a temper on him," Larry reminded her.

"In the house," Constance asked.

Larry nodded at her question.

"Travis died in the house," Constance asked.

"I didn't ask any questions, I just moved, ya know," he informed her, "the parts."

"I've got to go to him," Constance cried and rushed toward the door.

Larry grabbed her arm and screamed her name.

"Constance, please baby," he cried as he looked into her eyes, "he's dead and I'm here. And I'm alive and I still love you."

Constance jerked her hand out of his and replied harshly, "That's your problem."

She hurried to the door but Larry grabbed her hand again.

"You loved me too," he informed her. "I know it."

Constance laughed at him as she pushed his hand off of her and replied, "Are you crazy?! Are you crazy? God, I never loved you! I endured you!"

Larry felt as if his heart was breaking at her words. He hated to know that his daughter had been right about her. He should have listened to her.

"For the sake of my family, I endured you and that was all," she hissed and walked out the door.

"So you're going back to your boy," Larry asked harshly. "Your dead boy?"

Constance smiled at him as she leaned against the door and replied, "Even dead, even a boy, he's twice the man you are."

"Well, he is now," Larry informed her harshly with a smile.

Constance glared at him for his words and she finally understood just where exactly Anna got her harsh honesty and biting words and dark humor. She shut the door on him and walked away, leaving him alone in his little apartment to reflect on the things that he had lost once more.

...

Anna watched with a smile as the exterminator whistled Dixie as he suited up to get rid of the flies that had just recently started to fill the house. She knew what he would find down there and she knew who would be waiting but she was going to be around to stop it.

She wanted no more death in this house. She did not want her father to have to do anymore dirty work for them.

She smiled as she walked back into the house and watched for Tate's appearance. She knew it would be soon.

"The verminator is here," the exterminator announced, "There is nowhere hide, if you can't pay rent then don't…" he stopped as he saw the swarm of flies congregated together, "I knew it. When you're right, you're right."

He crawled deeper inside and readied to spray the pests.

"Get ready to meet your maker," he sang to the pests. He looked down into the hole and then backed away in fear.

"Oh my God," he cried, "oh my God!"

Anna hurried to where the man was as she heard his screams. She knew that they would attract that demon Tate.

As she rushed through the cobwebs, she heard the sounds of struggle.

"Tate," she screamed as she stopped to see Tate shoving sprayer into the man's mouth and letting the pesticide fill his lungs. She rushed toward him and jerked him off of the man only to see that she was too late.

"Perfect," Anna screamed at Tate who lay on the ground with a large demonic smile upon his face, "Just perfect! Just kill everyone that comes into the place!"

Tate giggled at her as she looked down on the body. She pointed at him and shook her head.

"My father is not helping with this, Tate. You fix your own fucking problems from now on," she hissed.

Tate watched as she looked around her and up at the ceiling and screamed, "That goes for all of you! Fix your own fucking problems!"

Anna walked away from it all and into the basement where she saw something that she did not think she would see so soon.

"Dad," she asked in shock as she hurried toward him to see that he was removing some of the old bricks from the wall, "What are you doing here?"

"You hear that," he asked as he heard a gasping sound.

"Oh that," Anna said and rolled her eyes, "Tate is back their killing the exterminator. He doesn't want his dirty secret out."

Larry nodded at her and pulled out a bloody cloth and a knife. He turned to wrap it up quickly but he was spooked by a young man that came out of the shadows.

"Hey what are you doing," Travis asked.

"Uh, what," Larry asked as he looked at Travis, "Oh nothing. I have to move it."

Anna furrowed her brows as she looked at her father in confusion.

"Why," Travis asked.

"Well," Larry said with a slight laugh, "it's evidence, you can't just leave it laying around."

"Oh," Travis answered but Anna still looked at her father in confusion, "Okay. Oh, hey man, have I made the news?"

Anna rolled her eyes at him and looked at her father.

"Have you made the news," Larry asked in confusion as he looked at his daughter for help. She shook her head at the idiocy that surrounded her in this house. "Oh! Yes! You've been all over the news."

"Yeah," Travis asked with a bright smile. "Well what about Constance?"

"Nah," Larry announced, "She hasn't been in the news."

Anna shook her head as she glared at Travis and asked harshly, "Are you completely fucktarded?"

Travis ignored her but Larry shot her a harsh glance and she shook her head at him. She always enjoyed seeing her father trying to scold her silently for her potty mouth.

"No, I meant how'd she take it," he cleared.

"Oh," Larry replied, "Pretty hard."

Anna closed her eyes at his words. She hated Constance for what she did to her father but she hated it when any one lost a loved one.

"Cool," Travis answered. "Why doesn't she come over to see me?"

Larry looked at his daughter and the memories of when he saw her after her death crossed his mind. Anna looked sadly at her father.

"Too soon, I suppose," he admitted honestly.

"Travis," they heard a little girl's voice announce, "Come play with us."

"I'll be there in a minute girls," Travis announced as he turned.

Anna felt her breath catch in her throat. She knew that the girls and her stepmother where here but they never showed themselves. She walked to her father and wrapped her hand comfortingly around his bad arm.

"I'm here," she reassured him in a whisper as she saw sadness and happiness mix together on his face, she could feel the emotions he was emitting in the air around her.

She walked with her father as they peered around the corner to see two little burned girls playing tea party.

Anna laid her head against her father's shoulder and kissed his shoulder lightly in a comforting manner.

"Those girls," Larry said in astonishment.

"Yeah," Travis announced, "Margaret and Angela, I found them hiding down here. Sweet kids, a little needy but…"

Anna heard the sob that was forming in her father's chest and she wrapped her arms around him and held him tighter.

"Oh say man," Travis stated, "maybe you can snag me some clippings. You know, news articles about me. You know, just thinking about starting a little scrapbook."

Larry took his eyes off of his youngest daughters and smiled at Travis. Anna followed her father's movements but she did not let him go.

"Thanks," Travis announced and turned quickly and walked to join the two girls.

Anna looked at her father and whispered, "Come on."

She walked with him toward the two girls and smiled brightly as she watched her little sister's smiling, even if their skin was as black as charcoal. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face as tears came to her eyes. She hadn't seen her sisters ever since they died, the night that she held them in her arms as the fire took them over, and she couldn't help the tears. She looked over to her father to see the large smile on his face as well. She felt her heart flutter at how happy he was.

"Best tea ever," the little girls announced.

Anna looked back at the children but her smile faded quickly as she heard a familiar voice.

"He's so good with them," the voice of her step mother announced.

Anna looked up to see the charred remains of her stepmother standing beside her father. She watched as her father turned quickly to look at her.

"Loraine," he whispered.

"I don't think I've ever seen Margaret take to someone so quickly," she admitted with a smile on her face. "They've been so afraid up til now. We all have."

"Why are we only seeing you now," he asked and looked over to his daughter, "after all this time?"

"You're ready now. You've always had your heart open for Anna, you never forgot or lied about her," Loraine admitted.

Anna let a small sob escape her as tears fell as she watched the whole situation unfurl in front of her.

"You're on the cusp," Loraine informed him.

"Loraine, I...I am so sorry," Larry admitted softly as he looked at her, "for everything."

"Prove it," Loraine demanded harshly.

Anna shook her head as her father nodded. She felt angry at her stepmother's demanding words. This woman was the one that caused his father to jump at every demand. This woman was just like Constance. Anna thought even less of her stepmother than she did Constance. Constance at least killed her child out of sympathy and love rather than revenge. Anger was filling her to the point that she was shaking in rage.

"No," she hissed as she walked toward her father and tried to pull him away, "He doesn't have to prove it to any woman."

"It's okay pumpkin," Larry said as he pulled Anna into a hug. Anna cried silently into his jacket.

"I'm going to make her pay," Larry whispered to his wife as his hand moved absently through Anna's loose hair, "I'll see to it that Constance rots in prison for what she did to our family."

"Constance didn't do anything to our family. She didn't break any vows, that was you," Loraine hissed.

Anna pulled away from her father and glared at the burned woman in front of her. She could not keep her hate in. She knew that this woman kept to the shadows to keep away from this confrontation.

"You need to go back to the safety of your shadows, Loraine," Anna whispered in a dangerous tone as she eyed her step mother. "All my living life I hated you. I hate you for the way you think you can guilt him to do as you say. I wish that you would have just shot yourself instead of bringing everyone else down with you. You are nothing but a heartless vendictive bitch that thinks that everyone is your slave and that everyone should love you! How long does he have to be your lapdog?!"

"Anna," Larry stated as he pulled Anna away from Loraine. "It's okay."

...

Anna walked up the stairs with tears still in her eyes. She had to get the last encounter out of her mind. Yes, she hated her stepmother but she had to keep in mind that at some point her father had loved this woman enough to make Loraine his wife.

She heard screams and the sounds of a struggle coming from the master bedroom. She hurried toward the room and pushed the door open to reveal Ben struggling with a man in a black rubber suit.

"You raped my wife," Ben screamed as he tried to lunge at the man but the rubber man was too quick.

Anna watched as the rubber man placed a chloroform soaked rag against Ben's mouth. She watched with a smile as Ben fought it and ripped the mask off of the man only to reveal Tate.

Ben knew that Tate was the one that raped his wife. Tate was the father of the other baby.

Anna broke out in a fit of mad giggles as she watched Ben's look of surprise in the mirror and Tate's horror on his face. It was all too much for her. She was a shell of emotions today.

"Tate," Ben whispered as he pulled the rag off of his mouth. "Violet! Vio...Vi…"

Anna watched as Ben fell to the ground and Tate staggered on his feet.

"I applaud you," Anna announced as she clapped her hands together, "Should I bow as well…All hail the King of the Idiots!"

"That's not funny," Tate hissed as he watched Anna bow at her waist with one hand under her stomach and the other flaired out to the side.

"That's right you are pathetic. Now clean this mess up," Anna hissed as she walked out of the bedroom. "And stop killing people for fuck's sake!"

"The only reason I'm not killing you is for her," Tate whispered in Ben's ear.

...

Violet looked at Tate in fear as he showed her the bag filled with a rainbow of pills.

"You want us to commit suicide," she asked in horror.

"Yeah," Tate answered, "Maybe if we use these-"

"Where did you get those pills," she asked.

"Your dad has a lot of samples," he stated.

"Did you hurt my dad Tate," Violet demanded, remembering how Anna had told her that Tate had burned her father. She knew that Anna must have been in this same position.

Had Anna and Tate been in love long ago?

Did Tate convince her to commit suicide and then he chickened out?

"No," Tate screamed. "I told you I just knocked him out so it could buy us some time! Listen to me Violet, we can't get all chicken shit about this! We're running out of options!"

Violet felt hot tears falling down her cheeks.

"Is that what you told Anna," Violet hissed.

"What," Tate screamed in confusion. "This has nothing to do with Anna!"

Violet took a deep breath and nodded at him, "Yea I get it. It's the only way we can be together."

Tate leaned in and kissed her softly and whispered, "Like Romeo and Juliet."

Violet looked down at the bag of pills and the blades that were inside the bag.

"I know how to do it so it won't hurt," Tate informed her.

"Can we do it in the bathtub?"

"Why," Tate asked in fear.

"Because it's warm and nice," Violet informed him. "And I can light some candles."

Tate shook his head and agreed with her.

"Okay, but we have to go now," he informed her.

"I'll go run the bath," she informed him and rushed down the attic stairs.

Tate watched as she walked down the stairs. A smile came across his face but it quickly faded as he heard her screaming for her father.

"DAD! HELP ME! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Violet no," Tate screamed and hurried after her.

Anna sat on the couch and sighed as she listened to Violet scream. She watched as Violet rushed toward the door. She stood quickly as Violet rushed toward her.

"Anna please help me," Violet begged through sobs, "Tate's trying to kill me."

"Violet," Anna begged as she placed her hands upon the teenager's face, "please listen to me."

"No," Violet hissed and pulled away from her and rushed toward the door.

Anna watched as Tate hurried down the stairs and Violet bolted toward the door.

Anna rolled her eyes and said in mock worry, "No Violet, don't go out the door."

Anna watched as the girl rushed out the door only to appear back by the stairs.

"What's happening," Violet asked in confusion as she looked around the room.

Tate looked at her and Anna rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Isn't it obvious," Anna asked in anger.

"Oh there she goes again," Anna announced as Violet ran passed them and toward the back door. Anna slowly followed behind Tate who was running after the screaming girl.

Anna stopped in the middle of the house and waited with a smile on her face as Violet appeared back in the house.

"You might as well keep it up, it's a great trick," Anna announced as Violet stopped in front of her with tears streaming down her eyes.

Tate rushed toward her but Violet rushed through the door once again.

"Just leave her alone, she'll tire out soon," Anna informed lazily as she looked at Tate. "Where's she going to go? We are locked together in hatred. She's dead remember?"

Tate looked at Anna and shook his head as Violet continued to run.

"What am I supposed to do Anna," Tate asked with tears in his eyes.

Anna shook her head in annoyance and stated harshly, "Show her the body, Tate."

...

Constance walked into the police interrogating room and looked on the other side of the two way mirror where she saw Larry sitting across from a detective. Her eyes widened at the sight. She could not believe that he was going to rat on her.

"What did he say," Constance asked as she watched him.

"He says that he killed Travis alone," the detective informed her, "He says nobody else had anything to do with it."

"And you believed him," Constance asked.

"Well, he came in with the murder weapon," the detective replied, "Described in detail what happened to the body, details that we never released to the public. Since he said he knew you, I was hoping you would help us with the motive."

Constance moved closer to the mirror and shook her head as she watched Larry.

"I'm sorry detective," Constance replied, "I have no answers. I can only imagine that he confessed for one reason…to pacify a guilty conscience."

Constance waited for a few hours as they situated Larry into the system. She watched as Larry walked toward the booth in an orange jumpsuit. She watched as he smiled at her as he picked up the phone.

She picked up the phone with indifference and glared at him.

"Hello Constance," he stated happily, "Thanks for coming to see me."

"Whatever did you want," she asked quickly.

"I just wanted to see you," he informed her, "one last time. I wanted to take the image of you with me into my captivity."

Constance smirked at his words and replied, "Well take a good look. It's the last time you're ever gonna see me."

"I know," Larry answered. "They're sending me out of state to serve my sentence…Illinois. Though I understand that the prison there has a very fine theater program."

"Well, you'll finally have that captive audience you always wanted," Constance informed him with a genuine smile.

He giggled at her as he looked at her with dark eyes. Constance recognized that look. It was the same look that Anna held when she was contemplating revenge on someone.

"Aren't you going to ask me why," Larry asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did I confess to a crime that we both know I didn't commit," Larry clarified.

"I have long stopped asking why the bad do bad things," she informed him quickly, "but if you thought that you were protecting me then you are a bigger fool than I ever took you for."

"No," Larry replied harshly, "I had no illusion that you needed protecting from me or any man. This is about me. I need to pay for my crimes, Constance, all of them."

"Well it looks like you're going to get your wish," Constance informed him harshly. "You're going to die in here but you want that don't you?"

"I don't mind," he answered honestly. "I can take it. Maybe when I die, Anna will be able to pass on from that house. I can take it. I can endure it all if you just say those words."

Constance stared at him as he placed his hand against the window and looked at her with love and hope in his eyes.

"I know you loved me once Constance," he informed her, "Just say it and I can face whatever may come."

Constance placed her hand against the window and matched it with his and sighed as she looked at him but then she quickly removed it.

"Your daughter is the only one that loves you and will ever love you," she hissed and hung the phone up on him, leaving him with tears forming in his eyes and his heart breaking once again.

...

Anna sat on the front porch and sighed as she looked up to the darkening sky. She heard the gate open and she looked over to see Constance walking towards her.

"We need to talk," Constance announced gravely.

Anna frowned at her and walked toward the door and let Constance in. Anna and she walked into the kitchen and ignored the fact that Moira and Hayden were sitting at the table staring at them.

"What's up Constance," Anna asked as she leaned against the wall and glared at Constance, "You've never really made an effort to seek me out personally."

"It's about your father," Constance admitted quickly.

Anna took a deep breath and pulled herself upright and walked to Constance. Fear and panic filled her.

"What happened? What's wrong," Anna demanded in panic.

"They took him in," Constance answered.

Anna's eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean they took him in," Anna demanded, she knew it was about Travis.

"He confessed to Travis' murder," Constance informed her quickly.

Anna's mouth dropped at what she had just been told. Her hands instantly went to her head as she tried to calm herself. She shook her head at Constance and rushed toward her.

"This is your fault," she screamed at the old woman. "You are the fucking devil and you want to bring down as many people as you can!"

"Oh shit," Hayden announced and watched as Anna backed Constance into a corner. "It's going to be like WWF, WWE, and MMA in this bitch."

"You told him to do it," Anna screamed as rage bubbled inside of her stomach. This was beginning to be too much for her to handle. First it was Loraine and now it was Constance.

"I did not," Constance screamed back.

"Maybe not Constance," Anna admitted, "What? What happened? Did the cops come snooping around? Where they asking about Moira and your _loving _husband? They threaten you with a murder charge? Let me guess," Anna watched as Constance pulled herself out of the corner but Anna followed her quickly, "You went to him, crying your eyes out and he fell for it! Like he always does…because he loves you Constance! He loves you Constance! Don't you get that?! How does that mean so little to you?!"

Tears fell from Anna's face as she glared at Constance.

"You and your demon child have taken everything from me," she screamed.

"Your father did everything on his own," Constance hissed, "He was selfish! He thought of no one but himself. He was weak as piss!"

Anna raised her hand and slapped Constance across the face so hard that a deep thin line of blood formed on her cheek.

"Get out," Anna hissed as she watched Constance grab at her bloodied cheek.

Constance looked at Anna with anger in her eyes.

"You will regret this," Constance hissed.

"So will you," Anna hissed back as she glared at Constance. "Now get out of this house!"

Constance stood straight and nodded at Anna and turned quickly and walked out.

"I thought the dead couldn't harm the living unless they were filled with rage," Hayden asked out loud as she looked down to the floor to see a small amount of blood on the floor that had dripped onto the floor.

"I get it now," Hayden announced with a smile as she stood and walked toward Anna and eyed her up and down, "Your anger is only triggered when someone threatens your father. Weak spots are a bitch huh?"

* * *

**So I got this out because tonight is the season finale of True Blood and I will put my whole heart into my Russell Edgington story. I am finished with this story, I'm just doing last minute editing, but uploads depend on reviews and how awesome they are (btw, "I love this update soon" that doesn't count, I completely stopped writing a story because that's all I ever got and it irritated me beyond belief!). **

**Thankfully that doesn't happen within this story but I don't get a lot of reviews for it :/**

**So do you think Tate had something to do with Anna's death? Were they in love once upon a time?**

**I ask questions to make reviewing easier...and because I LOVE LOVE LOVE reading guesses and opinions.**


	12. Death

**Chapter Twelve: Death**

**A/N: So I have a great surprise for my readers today!**

* * *

Anna lay on Violet's bed with her body facing the wall. She had been this way for the last few days. She refused to leave this place. She was so heartbroken at the fact that she would never see her father again. She wished against everything in her body that she could just move and leave this place behind.

"Are you ever going to come out of there," she heard Moira announce.

"I don't plan on it," Anna informed her as she felt Moira sit on the bed beside her.

Anna closed her eyes as she felt the old woman lay beside her and wrap her arms around her.

"You know you are like a daughter to me Anna," Moira informed her, "and I know what you are going through. I wanted to go with my mother but I couldn't."

Anna closed her eyes as hot tears started to form in her eyes.

"But you know we will see them again one day," Moira informed her, "it's written in the Good Book."

Anna let a sob escape her as she thought of that. She could see her father standing on a puffy white cloud in his tacky green sweater and a smile came to her.

"You know they say a father is a girl's first love," Moira informed her with a smile. "They say that girls end up marrying men that act like their fathers."

Anna shut her eyes at that fact. She never had the chance to fall in love or get married.

"Your father was a good man Anna," Moira informed her. "He saw me for what I really was. He didn't see me the way other men did and you want to know why that was?"

Anna turned to look at the old woman with a look of sadness and hopelessness.

"It was because you opened his eyes to the truth. It wasn't Constance that showed him the secrets to life or to happiness, it was you sweetie," Moira informed her softly.

Anna smiled at that and shook her head.

"But I already miss him so much," she whispered.

"Well you know how the living sometimes talks to the dead," Moira asked.

Anna nodded.

"Well it works both ways," Moira informed her. "When you are feeling lonely on a bright day and you find that your heart hurts out of missing someone, you just stop and tell them how your day is going and tell them what is new in your life."

Anna smiled at her and then her eyes turned dark as she looked at Moira.

"I want her dead," Anna revealed in a dangerous tone.

"I know," Moira whispered and pulled herself from the bed and walked to the door leaving Anna alone in the room that she once lived in.

Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath as memories came back to her from long ago.

...

_**1992**_

_ Anna awoke to the sound of a loud noise coming from somewhere within the house. She chalked it up to the ghosts that she knew lived in this house. She lay back down and tried to go back to sleep but the noise kept on._

_She hurried out of her bed and pulled her robe over her as she opened the bedroom door and hurried out. She walked to her little sister's rooms and opened the door to see that they were already awake with fear in their eyes._

_Angela rushed toward her and wrapped her arms around Anna's waist. _

_A loud thud went through the house. She bent down and looked at the middle sister and shook her head._

"_Where's Mommy," Angela cried softly._

"_They are still out bowling," Anna revealed in a whisper. Anna reached out and grabbed Margaret and pulled them out of the room as the noise continued._

"_Margie," Anna whispered as they got to the stairway, "Take your sister to the basement. Whatever you do, don't make a sound."_

"_But I am afraid of the basement," Angela cried._

"_Oh," Anna said softly and rubbed Angela's arm, "I know but you have to be brave for me. When you get scared, close your eyes, take a breath and tell the monsters to go away. Can you do that for me Ange?"_

_Angela nodded and Anna smiled as she looked up at Margaret._

"_Take care of your sister, Margie," she whispered and sent them off down the stairs._

_Anna stood quickly and listened to the noises that moved through the house. She listened closely and hurried to where it was coming from. She rushed into the office that her father used when he was struggling to look over their bills. _

_As she walked in, she saw nothing. There was only furniture that had been covered in white sheets to keep the dust off of them until they were ready to be placed around the house._

_She heard the noises once again and she turned quickly. She knew that the ghosts were messing with her now. She felt rage fill her as she ripped the sheets off of the furniture in search of the two twin boys. She looked at one of the pieces and looked into the mirror that was placed within the cedar wood. She watched in horror as the door behind her slowly started to move and then slam shut quickly._

_She shook her head and rushed toward the door and tried to open it but it would not budge. She groaned in anger as she tried to open the door._

"_Go away," she screamed in anger._

_The door opened and she hurried into the hallway only to stop short as two men in Reagan masks looked at her. She shook her head and tried to back away but it seemed that fear had taken over her._

_She watched in horror as they came toward her._

"_Ain't she a pretty one," one of the Reagan's announced. _

_She shook her head at him as she started to shake in fear._

"_What do you want," she asked in a soft voice that was laced with fear._

_The men laughed at her and grabbed her quickly._

"_We come to see you," they announced._

"_No," Anna screamed as she tried to fight them but they were much stronger than her. She felt a pain through her body as the man punched her in the stomach. She doubled over and leaned onto one of the men as she tried to take a breath._

"_Come on darling," the other announced and pulled her down the hall back towards her bedroom._

_She tried to fight them once again but it only caused more punches to be thrown at her to the point that her vision was becoming blurry. She knew that she couldn't pass out. She had to save her sisters._

"_Is anyone else in the house," she heard one of them ask as they threw her onto her bed._

"_Nah, only her," the one that was looking down at her. _

"_What are we going to do with her," the other asked._

"_Well, how about we have a little fun," the one on top of her asked._

"_That sounds like a plan."_

_Anna cried as she felt them pulling her robe off. She cringed at their touches and the sting of the cold metal that was making contact with her skin as a warning for her not to scream. She sobbed as she tried to fight but was rewarded with her hands being pinned down and her pajama bottoms being ripped pulled down her thighs._

_She sobbed as she felt one of the men enter her and groan in her ear from pleasure._

"_Daddy," she screamed loudly. She needed someone to help her, to save her._

"_Fucking bitch," she heard the man hiss._

_She hissed at the sudden pain at her throat. She could see him pull the knife away but the damage was done. She shivered as the blood ran down her chest but she knew that it only looked and felt bad. It wasn't life threatening._

_She shook her hands loose from the other man and shot her hands up. She pulled the mask off of the man that was raping her and glared into his eyes._

"_Shit," the man announced and pulled out of her. "She's seen me."_

"_Well do what you got to do," the other man screamed._

_Anna cried as she watched the man raise the knife above her and thrust the blade inside of her abdomen. She screamed bloody murder as he tore into her flesh and ripped into her intestines. She could feel herself being driven closer and closer to death with each movement that was made._

"_Hey I wonder if I stick my dick in her if I can see it at this angle," the man announced happily as he looked over the damage that he had done._

_Blood was everywhere, Anna could feel it. She closed her eyes at the sounds of the men rushing out as the sound of a car pulling in the drive was heard._

"_Oh you poor dear," a female voice announced above her. Anna could feel cold hands upon her as her pajama bottoms were pulled back up out of decency._

_Anna forced her eyes open and she saw a blurry vision of a woman standing above her with blonde hair. She could see the woman holding a silk handkerchief in her hand._

"_Just let go," the woman whispered, "It won't hurt."_

"_Daddy," Anna groaned as loud as she could._

"_Anna," she heard her father yell from down stairs._

"_Daddy," she groaned again. _

_She tried to move her head but it was too painful. She could still see him walk in from the mirror beside her bed and tears fell from her eyes as she watched him stop at the horror that he saw._

"_Anna," Larry screamed as he rushed toward her and looked over her bloodied body. She heard him sob as he lifted her up and hugged her._

"_Help me," she whispered into his ear as loud as she could but she knew it came out as a very soft whisper._

_She listened to him cry and beg God to keep her alive. She felt him lean her back down onto the bed and she heard her stepmother scream._

"_Be strong," Larry cried as he held her hand within his. "Be strong my brave little girl."_

_Anna smiled at him and held on tightly to his hand as she closed her eyes._

"_No," Larry screamed as he felt the life slip from his daughter's body. "No no no! Don't leave Anna! Stay with me!"_

_Sobs escaped him as he looked at his daughter who still had a soft smile on her face. He pulled her up to him and he held her tight against him as he rocked her in his arms like he had done so many times when she was a child._

_..._

**Present**

"Hey," Violet announced as she walked into her bedroom and spied Anna laying on her bed. "I figured out how you died."

Anna looked up at her and smiled at her.

"Did you," Anna asked casually.

"Yeah it all makes since now," Violet admitted.

"What does," Anna asked as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Why you hate Tate and why you have no visible marks from how you died," Violet answered as she sat beside Anna and looked at her with sad eyes.

"You were in love with Tate and he convinced you to commit suicide so you two could be together forever," Violet informed her. "Only he didn't do it and you hated him ever since."

Anna nodded at the girl and replied, "Very nice detective work, Violet."

"Thank you, I thought it was pretty shitty that he did that to you," Violet answered. "It explains why you are so bitchy to me when I slit my wrists. You were just trying to protect me from the fate that you had."

Anna stood quickly as laughter escaped her. She tried to stop the laughter as Violet looked up at her in confusion but the look only made her laugh more. She could feel her ribs hurting because she was laughing so hard.

"Life is absurd," Anna admitted happily but then her laughter ended as she looked at Violet with harsh eyes, "But still I am excited to destroy Tate…and you, if you decide to step in my way."

"Do you really think revenge is what needs to happen here," Violet asked.

"Let's make one thing clear," Anna answered as she turned to walk toward the door, "I was never in love with Tate. I've always hated that little slug. In school, he was a wretched little wart that would embarrass me in front of all my friends."

Violet looked at her in confusion.

"And, for the record, suicide is for pussies," Anna stated as she walked out the door.

"Wait," Violet stated loudly and stood from the bed and walked toward Anna. "If you didn't commit suicide then what happened? Every other ghost in this house has a reminder of how they died. Where's yours?"

"I'm not giving you that power over me," Anna informed her harshly.

"You don't have to tell me how it happened," Violet replied. "I just want to see."

Anna rolled her eyes and glared at the baby ghost.

"Baby ghosts are so funny," Anna announced with a wicked smile.

"I just want to see," Violet stated.

"Fine," Anna hissed, "I know you will only bug me about it forever or at least until I pass on."

Violet watched as Anna's hands trembled at the ends of her shirt before she lifted the cloth up slightly.

"Happy," Anna asked.

Violet looked at Anna's abdomen in sick fascination. Anna had been stabbed clean across the stomach. She could see every organ inside of her stomach.

"The thin cut on my neck healed but this ugly thing never did," she replied, "but I have a crafty little trick that makes it so living men cannot see it on Halloween night."

"I'm sorry," Violet replied quickly as Anna dropped her shirt back over her wound.

"For what," Anna asked.

"For bugging you about it and for it happening," Violet answered.

"Like I said, it was in 1992, a very long time ago," Anna answered and walked out of the room.

...

_**1992**_

_ "Anna, pumpkin," Larry announced as he opened his bedroom door and walked through the hallway toward her bedroom. _

_He knocked on her bedroom door and walked in quickly as her sobs became louder. He walked in to see her standing over her bed with her head in her hands._

"_What's wrong," he asked as he eased toward her._

_Anna turned to him with tears running down her cheeks and she shook her head. She couldn't form the words._

"_Anna," he whispered and pulled her into a hug. _

_Anna wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt._

"_What's wrong," he whispered._

"_I remember," she whispered as she pulled away from him and turned to look at her bed. _

_Larry watched as fear filled his daughter's eyes._

"_Remember what," he asked._

"_I remember the night that I died," she cried softly as she closed her eyes as the memory came back to her. _

_Larry watched as she looked down at her stomach and shook her head._

"_I remember the rape," she whispered and closed her eyes. She could feel her father place his hands on her shoulders in a comforting fashion._

"_I remember the knife," she whispered and pulled at her shirt to reveal the horrible gash in her stomach. _

_She moaned as sadness took over her as she looked at how ghastly it looked. She fell to her knees as the sobs took over her once again. She was thinking over all the things that she wanted to do in her life._

_She felt her father lean down to her and pull her up gently. She held onto him tight and breathed in his cologne for fear that she would quickly fade away from this place after this revelation._

"_Anna," he whispered as he let his fingers absently move through her hair just as he did when she cried over her mother's death. He had learned, from when his daughter first needed the comfort of her father, that playing with her hair always calmed her down. _

_She cried harder into his arms as he just held her. _

"_You died loved," Larry reassured her._

"_No," Anna cried harder into his shirt. She didn't want to be dead. She had so much that she wanted to do in her life._

"_And you are still loved by all of us," he whispered as he hugged her. _

"_Sweetie," he whispered and pulled her away slightly._

_She looked up at him with red eyes and looked up at him._

"_You're getting snot on my shirt," he informed her._

_Anna felt a smile tug at her lips and she shook her head at her father. She wiped away the tears and hugged him once again._

"_Daddy," she whispered, "Please don't ever leave me."_

_Larry smiled at his daughter and replied softly, "You haven't called me daddy since you were twelve."_

"_I'm sorry," she whispered as more tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so sorry for being such a horrible child. I'm sorry that I called you a fuckstick when you wouldn't help me buy a car. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you about keeping my first job. I'm sorry that I used to start fights with you just to have you give me attention."_

"_Anna, Anna, Anna," Larry coed as he watched tears fall down her face. He couldn't help but giggle as she rambled on about all the things she did as a teenager, "I never held that against you. You don't have to be sorry for anything."_

* * *

**Do you like the way Moira and Anna interact with each other? I think besides Larry, Moira was my favorite character. Her story made me sad.**

**So what do you think about the death? **

**Every murder in the house has been violent, so I thought that her death would have to be even more violent. And I put in her two sister's so her death was sort of heroic in a way.**

**Do you like that Nora Montgomery covered her up? I don't know why but I feel that even though Nora is not motherly, I feel that she would do this for someone that was in Anna's situation just based on the fact that she killed her son based on the fact that he was a monster**

**Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	13. Birth

**Chapter Thirteen: Birth**

Violet looked at her father with tears in her eyes as he pulled her down the stairs. Something was seriously wrong with her dad.

"Dad, I told you I don't feel well," Violet cried. "Just leave me here!"

"I don't trust you anymore," Ben hissed, "and I don't trust Tate."

"Tate? I haven't seen him in weeks," she lied.

"No more Violet," Ben yelled as he stopped in front of the front door, "Your mom is coming home and you're coming with me to get her."

Violet cried as her father pulled her out of the house.

"Dad, please don't," she cried.

"You can lay down in the car," Ben replied as he shut the door behind him. "When we get home, pack up your things, we are leaving this place for good!"

"What," Violet asked in confusion, "You guys are getting back together?"

"You know your mom wants to go back to Aunt Jo's to give birth," Ben informed her, "and I'm supporting it."

Violet pulled away from her father and said, "No you don't want to do this."

"Violet, your mother has been locked up in a psych ward for weeks," Ben informed her harshly, "I won't let her stay there for another minute. Are you going to get in the car or am I going to have to make you?"

Violet stood tall and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Violet," Ben screamed in annoyance, "what is wrong with you," he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the car, "get in the car! Your mother wants to see you."

Violet sat in the car and took a deep breath as her father walked to the driver's side. She laid down and watched as the car backed away from the house. She closed her eyes and found herself looking down at her father's car driving down the road.

...

Anna walked into the small bedroom that had once belonged to her younger sister's. She was drawn to it by the sounds of a baby carousel. She walked inside to see Chad and Patrick painting the walls and a small dresser.

"What are you two doing," she asked as she looked at the small baby things that had been locked away in the attic.

"Getting ready for the baby," Chad announced as he looked down at her.

Anna looked up at him in confusion and shook her head.

"What baby," she asked slowly as she looked at the black crib and the white crib.

"Vivien is having twins," Chad informed her quickly.

"Yes I am aware of that," Anna announced harshly as she moved to the ladder that Chad stood on.

"Then you are aware of what is being planned," he said with a smile. "We will be celebrating a new little baby."

Anna looked over to Patrick and then to Chad and she smiled at him as she glared up at him with wicked eyes.

Chad watched as she jerked the ladder out from under him and he fell on his back to the floor. He looked up to her as she let the ladder fall to the floor over his chest.

"What the hell," he hissed.

"You all are fucking pathetic," she hissed and turned her back on them and walked out of the room passing Violet and Tate quickly.

...

"Who asked you to decorate the nursery," Violet asked as she walked into the nursery to see Chad climbing up the newly righted ladder.

"Let me break it down for you sweetheart," Chad announced harshly, already tired of the ghosts of the bitchy female persuasion, "this is our house and we are having twins."

"Who's your surrogate," Violet asked with a smile on her face, "One of those nurses in the basement?"

"No," Chad announced as he moved in front of Violet, "a very very human surrogate, Elvira. Your lovely mother."

Violet looked at him in confusion.

"You think you can just steal those twins," Tate asked as he looked to Chad for an explanation. "You pathetic homos couldn't steal the shit out of your own ass."

"You know what," Violet informed them with a smile on her face, "it doesn't matter. As soon as my parents get back we are leaving here. They're leaving. So knock yourselves out."

"Honey," Chad announced quickly, "your parents aren't going anywhere as long as you're stuck here."

"And don't you get all snotty little sister," Patrick added harshly, "You'll be begging to baby sit. As big as this place is, it does get very lonely."

"It could get ugly though," Chad announced as he moved toward Violet. "Were you a C section? Is there an existing zipper we might use?"

"Watch it you god damned queen," Tate warned.

"I am quaking in my loafers," Chad announced, "What are you going to do murder me?"

Violet watched as Tate started to move toward Chad but a hand came up behind him and jerked him back.

"That is enough," she heard Anna hiss as she pushed Tate away from Chad. "I am sick of this talk."

"What are you going to do about it," Patrick asked as he walked toward her and looked down at her.

Anna smiled at him as she looked up at him and fluttered her eyes at him sweetly.

"We both know who the strongest one in this house is," Anna hissed as she looked at the three male ghosts, "I want this to end and I want it ended now."

...

Constance walked into the kitchen in annoyance.

"My brown betty turns to black betty in twenty minutes," she hissed as she walked inside to see Violet and Anna standing at the table, "What is it?"

"We need your help," Violet answered as she took a drag off of her cigarette. "You know those two guys that lived here before us?"

Constance giggled at her words and replied, "Frick and Frack? How can I forget?"

Anna watched as Constance lit a cigarette and looked at Violet.

"Well they are upstairs and they are planning to kidnap my mother's babies and raise them themselves," Violet informed her.

"It's not just them," Anna informed Constance. "It's Hayden and Nora."

"Let me assure you," Constance replied harshly, "that is never going to happen."

"My mom is on her way back from the hospital today," Violet informed her, "and I don't trust them. I called because I want to talk to that woman, the crazy psychic."

"Billy Dean," Constance asked. "About what?"

"Getting rid of ghosts," Violet answered.

Constance looked over to Anna for answers but she only nodded in agreement with the baby ghost.

"There must be a way," Violet added.

Anna watched as Constance got rid of her cigarette and replied, "Well, I'll take care of that."

Anna watched as Constance walked toward the main hall and looked up the stairs.

"She's hesitant to have this happen," Anna whispered to Violet as she followed Constance, "Her children are trapped here as well."

Anna walked behind Constance. She stood with her hands on her hips as she listened to Constance call for Chad.

She watched as Constance walked up the stairs singing, "Come out, come out where ever you are."

Anna followed her quickly and smiled as they opened the door to the nursery. She watched as Constance smiled as she looked at her old crib.

"Put your skinny claw on that crib it'll leave with a stump," Chad announced.

Anna turned to look at Chad with harsh eyes.

"What's wrong," Chad announced as he looked at Anna, "had to get more back up?"

"What you are planning to do is unnatural," Constance informed him harshly.

"Deodorant is unnatural but it does the public good," Chad informed her.

Anna rolled her eyes at his nitpicking.

"We'll make excellent parents," Chad informed her.

"Man shall not lie with man," Constance informed him, "It is an abomination."

"Says that hair do," Chad retorted, "but I figure that's your business."

"Can you be any more childish," Anna hissed at Chad.

"Why can't you people just content yourself with keeping pets," Constance asked. "Why must you subject an innocent child to your perversions?"

"Constance," Anna hissed, "this isn't an intervention for his sexual preference nor is it an argument of gay rights."

"It's different," Constance hissed. "My children came out of my body."

"Lady," Chad announced, "just because you happen to be the hole they crawled out of doesn't mean a god damned thing to me."

"It means everything," Constance informed him.

"Right," Chad answered. "That's why I can't even walk through my own home without tripping over one of your dead offspring."

"Chad," Anna hissed at him. "You are going too far!"

"I loved my children," Constance hissed.

"To death," Chad finished with a knowing smile.

Anna watched as Constance walked quickly to Chad as anger filled the living woman.

"They are a part of me," Constance informed him, "just like that unborn child is a part of me and I will not have you put your filthy hands on my grandchild."

Chad turned to her in confusion and asked, "Grandchild? Wait a minute, are you telling me that Norman Bates Jr. is the baby daddy?"

Anna watched as Constance bit at her lower lip as Chad laughed in disbelief.

"You gotta love this house," Chad announced.

"Listen to me," Constance informed him, "you can have the other one, the one fathered by Dr. Harmon. He's an attractive man. But you won't have my grandbaby."

"A blonde and a brunette just like me and Pat? It's perfect," Chad announced and then he glared at her, "No. We definitely need both."

"You are vile. You are not suited to raise children," Constance informed them.

"Raise them," Chad asked, "Oh no, no, no."

"He wants to kill the babies in the house," Anna revealed in disgust.

"No," he corrected, "We are going to wait until they get to that cute age, like one or two, and then we are going to smother them with hypoallergenic pillows. That way they will be cute forever."

"You're sick," Anna hissed, disgust clear in her voice. "You do realiilze that what you are planning will end yours and Patrick's stay in this home?"

"And how is that going to happen, Anna?"

...

Billy Dean walked around the room as she sensed all the pain and regret that was locked inside this house. Anna stood in the corner beside Constance and Violet sat on the small couch and watched Billy in curiosity.

"Now can you ferret out the fairies for us," Constance asked. "That's our main concern at the moment."

"Targeting a particular spirit will be difficult," she answered.

Constance rolled her eyes at the answer that she had received it had not been the one that she wanted.

"This is a very crowded house," Billy informed them as she looked at Violet and then to Anna.

Anna felt the woman inside her head speaking to her.

"You were so young," Billy stated inside her head, "I am so sorry for how brutal your murder was and the pain that Constance has caused to you and your poor father."

"So what can we do," Constance asked.

"Somehow we have to try and dislodge them from the paramagnetic rip of this place," Billy answered.

"What," Violet asked.

"The evil," Billy cleared, "It's a force just like any other Violet. Pure physics, real and powerful. It was created by events that unleash psychic energy into the environment where it is absorbed like the way a battery stores energy. You'll see it all the time in places like prisons or asylums. Negative energy feeds on trauma and pain."

Anna's eyes fell to the floor as she tried to swallow down all the pain that was inside of her.

"It draws those things to it," Billy added, "The force here in this house is larger than any of the individual traumas and it has a need. It wants to break through. It wants to move in our world. It's using those trapped within this world and the next as conduits."

"That's very interesting," Constance interrupted, "but what do we do about the gays? I mean how do we get rid of them?"

Anna let a small smirk come over her at how course Constance was. She may have hated Constance but she couldn't deny that Constance was one hell of a rude person's role model.

"There might be away," Billy admitted. "I can't promise."

Anna watched as a strange look came upon her face.

"He can't be here," Billy informed them quickly.

Anna looked over her shoulder to see Tate standing in the door frame. She looked over to Violet to see a look of confusion come over her face. She was truly trying to fight the urge to blurt out that Tate had raped Vivien and ruin Tate's life but she was going to hold it in for the right moment.

"Tate," Violet asked.

"Billy Dean," Constance announced with a small smile, "that's my boy. That's Tate."

"I want to help," he stated.

"You've helped enough," Billy Dean replied harshly.

"Not now Tate," Constance announced, "Go on."

"What was that about," Violet asked and looked at Constance.

Anna smirked at the question. She was going to tell her.

"Sometimes when a medium meets a spirit so directly it has a powerful effect," Constance explained before Anna could reveal the truth. "That's all. Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Let's get a drink," Constance announced as she walked into the kitchen and poured everyone a drink.

"It's difficult to banish a spirit," Billy announced, "but not impossible."

"The most successful attempt that I know of was when America was known as the New World," she revealed.

Anna looked at her with curiosity.

"In 1590, on the coast of what we now know as North Carolina, the entire colony of Roanoke, all 117 men, women, and children died inexplicably. It became known as the ghost colony because of its spirits remained," she told, "They haunted the native tribes living in the surrounding area and killed them indiscriminately. The elder knew he had to act. He cast a banishment curse."

Anna shook her head at the story.

"First he collected all the goods from the colony. Then they burned them. The ghosts appeared, summoned by their talismans, but before the spirits could cause them any more harm, the elder completed the curse that would banish the ghosts forever," she explained.

Anna felt a shiver go through her body at the tale.

"How," Violet asked.

"By uttering a single word," Billy revealed. "The same word carved on a post at the abandoned colony-"

"Croatoan," Anna asked in disbelief.

"So now you know what you have to do," Constance announced.

"I'll help you Violet," Anna informed with a smile.

...

Anna smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dishwater hair fell perfectly in curls. She looked down at her very beautiful midnight blue gown and smiled as she played at the cloth that just stopped at midthigh.

She listened as she heard quick footsteps coming into the room.

"Oh I'm sorry," she heard Chad apologize sadly.

She turned around with a smile as she looked him up and down. She noticed the tears in his eyes and she closed her eyes.

"Did Patrick break your heart," she asked softly as she sat on the couch.

"He said he was going to leave me but his murder ruined that. He said he was in love with another man," he informed her sadly.

"I know," Anna nodded as she patted the place beside her and demanded, "Come sit and tell me about it."

He looked at her in confusion and asked, "I thought you hated me?"

"Not really. I'm bipolar. My moods on people change constantly," she lied as she watched him sit beside her.

"Well I think you are nice too," he answered. "I have always been sort of jealous of you. You seem to have it all figured out, I mean, your place in this house and all."

Anna looked at him with curiosity. She leaned toward him and smiled as she hurried into his lap.

"Wait, what are you doing," Chad asked as he placed his hands on her bare legs in an attempt to push her off of him.

Anna looked into his dark eyes and smiled at him.

"I know that I'm not exactly your type," she whispered as she picked up his left hand where a golden ring sat perfectly, "but I do believe in revenge…and sex is the best revenge."

She placed her lips over his ring finger and pulled the ring off with her teeth and smiled at him.

"Can you imagine what he'd think if you were with a girl," she asked as she showed him the ring.

"Oh, I don't," he started to say but he felt Anna grazing against him.

"Ah," Anna whispered close to his ear, "I knew you weren't entirely gay."

She placed a kiss against his neck and smiled as his hands moved against her hips slowly and reluctantly.

"Chad," Patrick screamed in disgust as he walked into the room to see Anna sitting in his lap like she was getting ready to ride a horse at the county fair.

"Sorry," she whispered and pushed herself off of his lap and hurried out of the bedroom to leave the couple alone to argue.

She giggled to herself as she looked at her wrist to see what time it was on Chad's watch that she had expertly stolen.

...

Ben rushed into the house and up to Violet's room. He opened the door on her and asked what the hell had happened. He wanted answers as to why she jumped out of the car instead of going to see her mother.

"Don't bring mom in the house," Violet stated harshly to her father.

"What are you talking about? You are coming with us," Ben asked and pulled her toward him. "Let's go."

"No! I can take care of myself," Violet informed him sadly, "And if you want to, you can come back for me later but just have to trust me and get the hell out of here!"

Ben pushed Violet further into the room.

"And tell mom I love her," Violet begged of Ben, "Good luck with the babies."

"What's wrong with you," he asked and looked at her eyes to see if she was high. "Are you high on something?"

"I wish," Violet admitted.

"Violet, I stopped at a red light and you were gone," he informed her. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere," she admitted. "I was right here. I wanted to come, I swear. I couldn't leave the house."

"Stop it," Ben demanded harshly.

"It's true Ben," Anna announced.

Ben turned to see Anna standing in the door frame like she always did.

"You're lying! You're on drugs I can tell," Ben stated, ignoring Anna. "Tell me what kind, right now. Tell me!"

Violet cried as she looked into her father's eyes.

"I'm dead," she screamed at him as tears fell down her cheek. "Don't you get it? When you die in this house, you don't get to leave. That's why Anna is here. She's stuck. That's why Tate is always here. That's why you need to go and take mom somewhere safe."

Ben looked at his daughter in confusion.

Anna turned her head as she heard honks from the horn outside.

"It's time," Anna informed them.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do but you are coming with me," Ben announced and pulled Violet out of the room and into the hall way.

"Oh by the way, Violet," Anna announced as she followed them outside.

Violet turned to look at Anna who had her hands crossed against her chest.

"Tate raped your mom," Anna whispered as Ben pulled Violet away.

Anna grimaced in anger. Violet hadn't heard what she said.

...

"What's wrong," Ben asked as he and Violet rushed down the stairs to see Constance and Vivien in the door way.

"I told you it was time," Anna informed quickly as they helped Vivien into the office.

Anna threw the throw pillows off the couch and helped the woman lay back.

"Don't forget to breath," Constance reminded calmly, in a mother like tone.

"I got to go to the hospital," Vivien screamed.

Anna hurried to her side and grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"You squeeze as hard as you need to, you won't hurt me," Anna whispered as Vivien did just that.

"It's a little too late for the hospital," Constance announced quickly, "You're already crowning."

"Breath Vivien honey, breath," Constance demanded.

Vivien screamed and cried, "Oh it hurts! It hurts!"

"Well of course it does," Constance announced in a matter of fact manner, "that's a woman's curse."

Anna looked over to Violet to see the look of horror and fear pasted all over her.

"Go check on her," Anna demanded, "I have her."

Constance hurried to Violet and looked at her.

"She can't give birth here, it's not safe," Violet informed her.

"Well then make it safe," Constance hissed, "You know what to do."

"Okay Vivien," Anna announced, "I don't know nothin' about birthing no babies so you just need to breathe like Constance said."

...

Ben looked through the kitchen in panic. None of the phones were working and he could hear Vivien screaming in pain.

His attentions were drawn to a noise outside and he looked out the window to see two red headed boys on top of his car busting out the windows with wooden baseball bats. He watched in horror as they walked toward him with horrible cuts on their faces.

He turned quickly to see the lights going out. He turned quickly to see Constance standing in the door way.

"Dr. Harmon," he heard her whisper, "It's time."

He shook his head as he hurried into his office.

"Nurse, bring me my doctor bag," he heard a man announce over his wife's screams.

"This is wrong," Ben announced as he walked into the room.

"Bring me the 12 gauge scalpel," he heard the doctor demand.

"We have to get her out of here," Ben whispered to Constance as he watched the dead nurses and the doctor do their professions.

He looked over to see Anna standing next to his wife. He watched as Anna placed a kiss on Vivien's forehead as his wife had a death grip on her hand.

"This house-"

Constance turned and slapped him.

He turned to look at the woman beside him as she looked at him angrily.

"Wake up," she hissed. "This house is trying to help you and you are in no position to refuse. Your wife needs you so you better pull yourself together and get in there."

"Ben," Vivien screamed in pain.

He hurried to her side and grabbed her other hand.

"Who are all these people," she asked as she looked around.

"It's okay baby," he whispered, "they're here to help us."

"Do you have anything to give her," Constance asked Dr. Montgomery.

"Ether," he announced as he looked to the nurse.

"Just to take the edge off," Constance finished.

Anna watched as Vivien screamed in pain as she tried to push the baby out of her. She looked over to Ben to see that he had tears in his eyes as he breathed along with his wife.

"Okay Viv," Anna announced and held onto her hand as tightly as she could.

"Big push," Ben and Constance demanded.

"I never wanted to lose you," Vivien admitted as she looked over to Ben.

"And you never will," he whispered back.

Anna couldn't help the smile that came over her.

"The baby is still born," the doctor announced.

"What," Anna asked as the breath left her. She shook her head at the information as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Is it a boy or a girl," Vivien asked in her delusional state. "Can I hold it?"

Anna watched as the doctor wrapped the baby up and walked away.

"No," Constance announced softly, "Not just yet sweetheart. You've got another one coming."

Anna watched as Dr. Montgomery handed the dead baby to his wife. She could see the smile come over her face as she looked down at the infant.

...

Violet walked into the basement with the ring that Tate had stolen from Patrick and the watch that Anna had stolen off of Chad. She opened the already lit furnace and threw the trinkets inside.

"What do you think you are doing young lady," Chad asked from the shadows. "Is that my $12,000 watch that you are putting into the furnace?"

"Croatoan," Violet announced as she glared at him. She screamed it over and over at him. She watched as he backed away quickly.

She watched as he dropped what he was holding and began to convulse were he stood. She listened to him gag and hope filled her.

Chad gags slowly turned to giggles and her hope disappeared.

"Just kidding," he replied as he bent over and picked up what he had dropped.

She looked at him in disbelief as he picked up one of the wooden posts.

"So where'd you get that one? That press on nail psychic who was here earlier, I mean really? The Roanoke spell," he asked in annoyance, "Please tell me you will be slitting the throat of a chicken next because I've always found that very dramatic. I also quite enjoy the burning of the sage to rid the house of spirits."

"It didn't work," she asked in confusion.

"Of course it didn't work," Chad confirmed, "It's bullshit. It's all bullshit. People make up these chants and spells in order to feel like they are in control…but guess what? They're not. Never have been."

She watched as he split the wood in half and threw it into the furnace.

"What are you doing," she asked in confusion.

"My own bullshit ritual," he answered, "There's not going to be any nursery," he picked up another post that had come from the crib, "we aren't going to be parents," he split the post against his leg and threw it into the furnace, "your mother's babies are safe from us at least."

Violet looked at him in confusion.

"I'm doomed to spend eternity with a man who doesn't love me," he informed her sadly, "Of course it could be worse. Your man loves you but he'll always be a monster."

"You're wrong," Violet argued quickly. "Tate's changed. He doesn't even remember what he did."

"Oh," Chad asked in happiness, "when did he change? When he murdered me? When he murdered my boyfriend? When he burned Anna's father? Or did he change when he raped your mother?"

Violet felt her heart fall at his words.

"What? No, that's a lie," Violet replied slowly. She didn't want to believe it.

"Is it," he asked. "I think you are about to find out."

"It's true," a female voice announced.

Violet turned quickly to see Anna walking toward them with a post in her hand. Violet watched as she broke it in half and placed it into the furnace as well. Anna placed a comforting hand on Chad's shoulder as she sighed softly.

Anna smiled as she looked at Violet with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"It's another one of his little dark secrets," Anna revealed. "I told you upstairs but you didn't hear me."

...

Anna walked back into the office with a large victorious smile on her face. She hurried next to Vivien and grabbed her hand.

"I can't do it," Vivien cried.

"Yes you can," Ben announced.

Anna leaned over to Vivien's ear and whispered, "You are a strong person. You can do this."

"Dr. Harmon, have your wife stop pushing until I say so," Dr. Montgomery ordered quickly.

"You have to stop pushing," Ben announced to his screaming wife.

"Come on, pumpkin," Anna announced using the pet name that her father had used on her as she played with Vivien's hair absently, "You can do this. You are such a strong lady, you can do it."

"Now," the doctor screamed.

"Okay Viv, you have to push," Anna and Ben said to Vivien who was still screaming.

"Oh my God," Vivien screamed, "it's ripping me apart!"

Anna squeezed Vivien's hand as she pushed one last time. Anna smiled as she heard the sound of a baby crying.

"You did so good," Anna announced softly and pulled her hand away from Vivien to allow Ben to hug her.

Anna walked over to the doctor and looked at the baby with a smile on her face.

"Is everything alright," Ben asked as he looked to the doctor who was looking under the sheet on Vivien's legs.

Anna looked over to the doctor quickly.

"She's bleeding," he revealed.

Anna shook her head and hurried back to Vivien's side.

"I have to stop the bleeding," the doctor announced.

"Cut the cord, it's time to separate mother and son," Constance announced quickly.

"Can I see the baby," Vivien asked.

Anna looked over to Constance who was wrapping the baby up and holding him close.

"I'll get him washed up and bring him right back," Constance announced.

Anna watched as Constance slowly walked out of the office.

"Doctor is everything alright," Ben asked.

Anna looked back at Vivien and watched as she started to slip unconscious.

"No, you stay awake," Anna hissed as she fell to her knees and looked at the woman.

"I can't watch this," Anna whispered as she looked at the doctor who was now covered in Vivien's blood.

She hurried in the direction that Constance had went to and looked to see Constance cleaning the baby and Moira standing there. Anna hurried over and looked down at the baby with a smile on her face.

Anna placed her arm around Moira's shoulders and squeezed her lightly as Moira cried at the sight.

"What's wrong with you," Constance asked as she looked at Moira.

"He's the most beautiful baby that I have ever seen," Moira answered.

"From blood and pain comes perfection," Constance replied.

"Hey bitches," a new voice announced.

Anna looked over to see Hayden staring at them.

"You get all that slime off my baby yet," Hayden asked.

...

Violet walked into the room to see blood falling off the couch where her mother laid. She felt tears falling from her eyes.

"Mom," she stated, "I'm sorry I didn't come see you at the hospital. I wanted to but I couldn't."

"You're here now," Vivien announced, "That's all that matters."

"Vivien, listen to me," Ben whispered as he looked at his fading wife, "concentrate on my words, we can be happy, honey. Just like we were before my mistakes, before this house."

"It's okay Mom," Violet informed her softly, "if you are in pain, let go."

"I don't think I have a choice," Vivien whispered.

"Hold on Vivien," Ben announced, "Stay with me!"

"Come to this side," Violet whispered. "Let go, you can be with me."

"Don't die on me Viv," Ben begged, "we can still have a life together."

Ben watched as Vivien took her last breath. He couldn't help the tears and the sobs that escaped him. He looked around him and saw that no one was there.

Violet was gone.

The doctor was gone.

The nurses had disappeared.

He was all alone.

...

Anna stood in the corner of Violet's bedroom and smiled brightly as she looked at Tate. She watched as he laid there with tears in his eyes.

"I told you that I was worse than any high school bully," she informed him coldly.

"Why do you hate me so much," Tate asked.

Anna felt rage inside of her.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what you have done," Anna hissed, "Would you like for me to start calling you Nora? You know exactly why I hate you so much."

"I was truly happy," he replied as tears fell from his eyes.

"And when have I ever indicated to you that I care," she asked, "My father could have been happy if you wouldn't have done what you did. He could have realized what Constance was doing to him and met a woman that really loved him for the kind and caring man that he is…but after you did what you did. He became worse! He became more dependent on her than at any other time before…and it is all because of you Tate!"

"I'm sorry," Tate screamed, "how many times do I have to tell you? Why can't you just have mercy on me?"

Anna scoffed at his words and replied harshly, "Don't beg for mercy, it's such a bore. And you will be saying that until the end of days. You took away my father's happiness as well as mine. So in return, I will take yours at every available chance that I am bestowed."

"I'm sorry Anna," he cried as he watched her back away from him.

"Sorry Tate. Looks like you get to come face to face with the love of your life," Anna announced as she disappeared from sight.

Violet walked into the room and stood over the bed. Tate looked up at her and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"My mom is dead," Violet said without any emotion.

"I'm so sorry. I know you two were close," Tate answered and placed his hand on hers but she hurried to move it away from him.

"Yeah we were," Violet agreed as she backed away from him. "My dad is down there all alone now."

Tate stood up and looked down at her with softness in his eyes.

"That makes me sad. I like your dad. He was nice to me," Tate informed her.

"He is to all his patients," she replied, "even the ones that lie to him."

"What," Tate asked quickly.

"Why'd you come see him in the first place," she asked. "Constance thought you needed help."

"I did. I do," Tate answered quickly.

"You knew you were dead," she hissed.

"Yeah," he answered with tears in his eyes.

"Do you know why?"

"The cops shot me," he answered. "Right here in this room."

"Why," she asked, "Why did they shoot you?"

"I don't know."

"You murdered people," she informed him quickly. "Kids like us, the kids that came to us on Halloween."

"Why would I do that," Tate asked as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I don't know," she asked as she watched him sob, "Why'd you kill those guys that lived here before us? Why would you rape my mother?!"

Tate started to break down at her words.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I was different then."

"I used to think you were like me," Violet informed him harshly, "You were attracted to the darkness but Tate, you are the darkness."

"No," he whispered, "before you that's all there was. You're the only light I've ever known. You've changed me, Violet."

"I believe that," she whispered and placed her hand upon his cheek and wiped a tear away, "I love you Tate but I can't forgive you. You have to pay for what you did. All the pain you caused, all the sorrow. You murdered my mother!"

"No!"

"You did," she screamed, "that baby, whatever it was, it killed her!"

"I can't be with you," she hissed, "I won't be with you."

"What are you saying," Tate asked as he watched her back away from him.

"I'm saying go away," Violet hissed.

"What," he asked in panic. "No don't do this."

"Go away Tate!"

"No! You're all I've ever wanted! You're all I have!"

"Go away," she screamed loudly and closed her eyes.

She opened them to see that Tate had disappeared from her room. She had tears running down her cheeks from all the emotions that she was feeling but a sense of relief came over her at the emptiness in the room.


	14. Afterbirth

**Chapter Fourteen: Afterbirth**

**A/N: Last chapter!**

* * *

Ben walked into Constance's kitchen to see her making a bottle for the baby. Constance turned to look at him with a wide grin on her face.

"We were expecting you to come tomorrow after the service," Constance announced.

Ben looked at the baby that his wife had brought into this world. The boy was a perfect child. He was so beautiful.

"I know," he admitted, "but I can't impose on you like this Constance."

"Don't be silly, looking after this little angel is no imposition whatsoever," Constance admitted as she placed a pacifier in his mouth, "and I wouldn't think of burdening you with taking care of a newborn during this unspeakable tragedy."

"Thank you," Ben announced, "But Vivien's sister is here now."

"Oh I see," Constance announced as she looked down at the baby. "What a blessing distant relations are in times of trouble."

"If I could just get his things…"

"Certainly. I will though it is nearly his lunch time," Constance announced with a smile, "I know, why don't I feed him, he'll fall asleep and then you can come back in several hours."

"I can feed him," Ben informed her.

"It's really no trouble at all," Constance admitted happily.

"I'm here to get my son Constance," Ben said in anger.

"Yes, fine of course," Constance said quickly as she sat the bottle down, "Let me just gather his things. This formula has to be warmed up; all you have to do is run it under the hot water tap."

"I'll be fine," he reassured her quickly.

"No I don't believe you will nor will that child if you take him back into that house," Constance informed him harshly.

"Just get his things," Ben demanded.

"Here me out Dr. Harmon," Constance stated quickly with panic in her voice, "there are forces in that house mean to do this child grave harm! We both know that it's true, the same forces that killed your sweet wife. Oh and what about your daughter? Tell me, Dr. Harmon, did you buy a casket for Violet too?"

Ben grabbed the baby seat and started to walk away from her.

"If that house can claim her spirit, what's going to happen to that sweet little baby," Constance asked. "There is only so much that your or I or Anna can do!"

"The baby is going to be fine."

"Then you are a fool," Constance screamed at him with tears in her eyes. "After everything that you have seen, after everything that has happened how can you still be so blind?"

"Where is he," Ben asked as he looked at the picture of Tate.

"In his grave," Constance answered, "Where he's lived longer than he did on this earth."

"You destroyed my family," he hissed.

"You," Constance announced as she poked him in the chest, "are paying for your own sins, Dr. Harmon."

"I'm going to give you some advice," Ben stated harshly, "when I leave here, lock your door and pray I don't come back."

...

Anna walked into the kitchen where Vivien and Moira stood. She watched as Vivian folded the clothes just like she did when she was alive.

"Thanks Anna," Vivien announced as she looked over to Anna, "for holding my hand and being there."

"That's what the kind of heart do," Anna announced with a smile.

"I have to wonder how you are doing," Moira asked as she looked at Vivien.

"One of the hardest things is watching Ben," she admitted. "He's so devastated."

"Yes," Moira answered, "well, it is always the living that makes it hard."

Anna lowered her eyes as her father crossed her mind. She wondered how she would be if her father was already dead. She wondered if she would still be here or would she have already passed on.

Anna watched as Vivien hurried to hide and she couldn't help but giggle at her.

"You don't have to run off dear," Moira informed her, "He can't see you unless you want him to see you."

"I think I must be going," Anna announced as she looked down at the baby with a smile.

Moira watched as Anna walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to sit alone. She knew that Anna was getting bored of seeing Vivien fight not showing herself or start crying over her baby that she wouldn't be able to raise.

...

Ben sat in his office where Vivien had died. He just looked at his baby and smiled at the little baby boy that his wife had brought into the world.

"It's not your fault," he whispered.

"You are a fool Dr. Harmon," he heard Anna announce.

He turned quickly to see her standing in the door way like she always did.

"Where's Vivien? Where's Violet," he asked as he looked up at her with fresh tears in his eyes.

"They are here," she informed him harshly. "Vivien is fighting the want to see you. She wants you to leave this place."

He watched as Anna moved quickly toward him and she grasped his hand in hers as she stared up at him with her intense hazel eyes.

"You have to get out of here," she informed him, "There is only so much that I can do to keep you and the baby safe."

Ben felt her move away from him and he looked up to see that she had disappeared from him. The baby started to cry and he hurried to pick him up.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered as he bounced the baby in his arms slightly.

He laid the baby back down once the crying subsided. He hurried into the kitchen and placed all the keys that he owned on labels. He put all his information next to it, all his credit cards and their PIN numbers. He had everything that they would need after he ended it all to be with his wife and daughter.

He walked into the library with a glass of bourbon and quickly drank himself towards drunkenness. He looked at the pistol that he had laid on the glass coffee table. He picked it up as tears started to fall from his eyes.

He watched himself load the gun and place it in his mouth. He was ready.

His gaze quickly landed on a picture of Violet and he pulled the gun out of his mouth. He sighed and took a deep breath.

He placed the barrel against his temple and closed his eyes as he readied himself once again.

He felt the gun being ripped from his hand and he felt anger pulse through him.

"God damn it Anna," he hissed as he turned only to see Vivien standing in the light of the window.

"You can't do this," she informed him quickly.

"Vivien," he asked in disbelief, "I knew you were here. Why didn't you come to me?"

"It would just make it worse," she admitted. "I want you to take the baby and go."

"Just let me do it then we can be together," he pleaded as he reached for the gun.

"No," she hissed and pulled it out of his reach. "That baby needs a father, Ben."

"I'm not his father," Ben informed her. "You know it and I know it."

"He's my baby," Vivien replied, "and you shouldn't be smoking. I don't really care where it came from. I would give anything if I could take care of it."

"I am so sorry for everything that I put you through," he cried.

"I want you to hear me. I forgive you," she admitted, "So enough with the drama and the tragedy. We've had enough in this family and the one spot of light that there is," she pointed upwards, "is that baby asleep upstairs. "That's your opportunity to change things. I want you to take the baby and I want you to leave this house. I want you to never come back."

"You sister said she would take care of him," Ben informed her. "She's a good mother."

"No," she announced, "I don't want that."

"What do you want," he asked.

"I want to envision you with that boy on your shoulder walking down Newberry Street," she cried.

...

Ben walked down the stairs with the baby and the remaining bags that he had. He was leaving for the safety of himself and the baby.

"Where ya going Ben," Hayden announced as she appeared in front of him. "You didn't think I would just let you leave did you?"

"Get out of my way," Ben demanded. "I don't have time for your bullshit."

Ben felt the rope over his neck and he tried to fight against the man that had him.

"No," he screamed.

Anna hurried into the hall and watched as the copycat killers threw the rope over the chandelier. She hurried toward them but she felt arms wrap around her quickly.

"Get off me," she hissed as she threw the woman off of her and she rushed toward Ben.

"I don't think so bitch," Hayden announced and grabbed Anna by her long hair.

Anna hissed and clawed at Hayden's hand.

"Have a nice trip," Hayden announced as she shoved Anna down the stairs.

Anna rolled down the stairs and felt the pain move through her body for just a moment before it quickly disappeared. She heard the baby crying in fear as she pulled herself off the floor.

"No," she screamed as she watched Ben die from the ceiling.

"Now we have all the time in the world," Hayden announced as she looked down at Ben with dark eyes.

Anna turned quickly as Constance walked into the house and looked up to Ben's dead body just hanging there.

"You stupid son of a bitch," Constance hissed.

"I can't believe she killed me," Ben announced as he looked up to see his body just dangling there.

"The baby," Anna whispered to Constance.

"Shit," Constance hissed as she looked into the seat to see that he was missing.

Anna turned around to see the little family united once again and she rolled her eyes as she looked back at Constance.

"Well that is all very touching," Constance announced, "but where the hell is the baby?"

"The basement," Anna hissed and rushed down the stairs and towards the basement with Constance following close behind her.

...

Anna and Constance walked into the basement to see Hayden sitting in an old rocking chair cradling the baby in her arms.

"Did you come to see my baby," she asked.

Anna rolled her eyes and answered. "You are beyond insane I hope you realize that."

"I've come to fetch my grandson," Constance informed her with a smile on her face.

"Oh," Hayden announced, "you think so?"

"Mrs. Harmon agrees with me," Constance informed, "the house of the dead is now place to raise a child."

"It is for this baby. He's special," Hayden corrected.

"He's mine," Constance replied.

"Over my dead body," Hayden announced.

Anna rolled her eyes as Constance laughed at the words.

"We are well passed that," Constance answered.

Anna hurried behind Hayden and wrapped Hayden's pony tail around her hand and pulled her head back to expose her neck.

"I know a thing or two about having a slit throat. Hold your breath," Anna hissed in Hayden's ear as Travis moved beside her and slit the woman's throat.

Anna let her go as the blood started to fall down Hayden's chest.

"Ah shit," Hayden announced.

Constance smiled as Travis turned around with the baby in his arms and handed it to Constance.

"I hope you enjoy the new scar," Anna announced as she giggled and walked toward Travis and slipped him a hundred.

"Save it for Halloween," she informed him happily as she walked toward the stairs.

...

Months passed in the empty house. Anna made herself busy walking around the empty house. She had to admit that it was a little strange now that she and Tate were not throwing hateful words at each other but it still brought a smile to her face that he was gone.

She smiled as she heard the doorbell ring and Marci welcomed the new owners of the home. She smiled as she watched the couple walk in through the threshold.

Anna smiled as she hurried out the opened doors as the son walked in.

She smiled as she walked inside and stated, "Hello Marci!"

Marci looked over to Anna and shook her head at her.

"Hi Anna," she stated in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to welcome the new owners of course," Anna announced happily. "You are going to buy this house right?"

"Well," the woman started, "it is lovely."

"That it is," Anna agreed with a large smile. "The beauty on the outside matches the spirit within it…oh, and it has such an intriguing history."

"Oh I'm Anna Harvey," Anna announced happily and extended her hand out, "I live a few blocks down."

She smiled as she noticed the young teenage son eyeing her.

"Eyes off buddy," Anna announced, "I'll be your history teacher if you decide to go to school around here."

"Really," the teenager announced.

"You're a teacher," the woman asked. "You look so young."

"Good genes I guess. Either that or I was truly blessed," she answered happily.

"Did you tell them about the deaths Marci," Anna asked as she looked over to Marci with a knowing smile.

"Deaths," the woman asked in confusion.

"In the interest of full disclosure I must tell you that the previous owners died in this house," Marci informed them.

"How?"

"The woman died during child birth and the husband committed suicide in his grief on the second floor. He hung himself from the chandelier," Marci announced, "It's a tragically romantic tale."

"Puts Romeo and Juliet to shame," Anna announced happily.

"Well at least they weren't murdered," the man announced.

Anna glared at Marci with dark eyes and then smiled at the couple and their son.

...

Ben and Vivien watched as the new couple made out on the kitchen table. They remembered everything that had happened in their living life and they did not want this to happen to anyone else. They did not wish their fate on anyone.

"They seem like such a nice couple," Vivien announced, "They can't have a baby in this house."

"You're right," Ben answered. "We have to do something."

They watched as Moira walked inside along with Anna, the only two other caring ghosts within these walls.

"You're going to need help," Moira announced.

"And who better to help than the ghost with the most," Anna announced happily as she pointed at herself.

"Some spirits in the house are angry and vengeful. They are eager to inflict their fate on others," Moira informed them. "But many of us are innocent, kind, blameless victims at the hands of another and we don't want to see more suffering in this house. "

...

Anna smiled as she stood in the corner of the young boy's bedroom. She smiled as she thought of what she would do to scare him.

It was an Old World trick that she would use upon him.

She turned quickly at the sound of another in the room.

"Tate," she hissed as she looked at him. "What the hell are you doing here? You are supposed to be gone."

"Only from Violet," he cleared. "I just have stayed away because I hate you so god damned much and I am tired of hurting people."

"I'm sure you are," Anna said as she rolled her eyes.

"So what are you going to do to him," he asked as he looked at the boy. "You going to throw him across the floor like you did to me?"

"No," she whispered.

"I can pull tricks just as well as you can. Maybe even better because it's all about getting into their head," Anna revealed as she crept toward the bed and climbed on top of the boy.

"Gabe," she whispered seductively in his ear a she leaned over him.

"Yeah," he whispered in his sleep as he repositioned himself underneath her.

Tate watched as the boy's hands moved toward her hips on his own as if he was acting out the dream that Anna was putting in his head.

"Do you know who I am Gabe," she whispered in his ear softly.

Tate watched as Anna sat on him but did not move. He watched as Gabe moaned at whatever dirty dream he was having about Anna.

"Violet," he moaned.

Anna hurried off of him and smiled wickedly at Tate.

"Tada," she answered with a large smile as she waved her hands out with a flourish.

Tate watched as she bowed in a dramatic fashion as another moan came from the boy.

"Wet dreams," Anna stated casually as she elbowed Tate in the side, "What can ya do about 'em. Am I right?"

She smiled as she watched anger come over Tate's face.

"What were you dreaming about," Tate asked as the boy rose from his sleep quickly.

Anna smiled as he looked from her to him.

"Bet I know," Tate answered for him, "I'd dream about her to if I could dream but I don't think I do anymore."

"The hell," he asked. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Anna remember," she announced as she waved at him with a large smile on her face. "I'm the teacher that is WAYY too young to be a teacher."

"What are you doing in my room," Gabe asked as panic started to fill him.

"This used to be my room," Tate revealed.

"Mine too," Anna added, "before this happened."

Gabe watched as Anna lifted her shirt and revealed the deep wound in her abdomen. He felt a sickness come over him but Anna started to giggle.

"Oh don't get sick on us now," she whined.

"Then it was hers," Tate added.

"What are you talking about," Gabe asked in confusion.

"Violet," he answered. "She was my girlfriend."

"You must forgive him Gabe," Anna announced as she rolled her eyes at Tate, "He's a whiny little titbag."

"That freaky chick from before," he asked as he looked at the two ghosts in front of him.

"What do you mean by freaky," Tate asked as anger filled him.

"She seemed really cool, nothing happened though," Gabe assured him. "She didn't say she had a boyfriend."

"She doesn't," Anna announced harshly.

"We kinda broke up," Tate admitted.

Anna smiled at him as tears started to fall.

"I was the reason for it pretty much," Anna admitted happily as she placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder but she was only doing it to mock him.

"Right," Gabe announced, "It's totally hands off, dude. I get it."

"No," Tate announced, "I don't think you do."

A scream echoed through the house and Anna turned quickly.

"Shit," Gabe hissed and hurried off of the bed.

Anna watched as Tate tackled him to the ground.

"Tate," Anna hissed.

"No, you stay here," Tate screamed.

"What do you want," Gabe screamed back in confusion.

"I want her to be happy," Tate informed him as Anna looked on, "She liked you, I can tell. You're a good guy right?"

"What?"

"Well I mean you've got all these friends and you've played some sports," Tate answered as he looked at a photo on the desk, "You make good grades right?"

"Average," he answered quickly.

Anna giggled at his fear.

"Average is good," Tate informed him. "Normal is good. She deserves normal."

"Get out of my way," he hissed and attacked Tate.

"I don't think so bucko," Anna announced and pulled the boy off of Tate. She watched as Tate punched him in the stomach. She smiled as he fell to the floor.

"I don't want to hurt you," Tate screamed.

Anna watched as he pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"Tate," she hissed and made a move to step in front of Gabe.

"Though I do have to kill you."

"Why are you doing this," Gabe asked.

"Tate," Anna screamed as he moved closer to Gabe.

"Please I told you man," Gabe begged, "Nothing happened!"

Tate lifted his arm high and started to swing the knife down but he stopped quickly. He tried again but he couldn't do it.

"Could you maybe not look at me," he asked.

"What the hell," Anna asked in confusion as she watched him try to operate.

"Can you stand up or I don't know, turn around or something," Tate asked.

"You can't do it, can you," Anna asked. "You have guilt now."

She watched as Tate paced the floor.

"Please don't kill me," Gabe asked.

"Don't worry dear, he won't," Anna announced with a smile. "The devil's spawn does have a conscience after all."

"It's nothing personal," Tate replied, "It's just, she's all alone and that's not right so STAND UP!"

Anna shook her head and she pulled Tate away from the boy as he placed the knife against his throat.

"Stay away from me," Tate hissed and shoved Anna away from him.

"Tate, you realize that you are just helping me make you unhappy if you do this," Anna informed him quickly as she righted herself from his violent shove.

"Tate no," the voice of Violet announced from behind him.

"Put down the knife Tate," she added.

"I can't. I'm doing this for you," he informed her. "I couldn't save you. It's my fault you're alone."

"See," Anna announced to Gabe, "I told you he was a whiny titbag. Geez, I hope you don't cry as much as he does."

"But I'm not alone," Violet informed him, "My family is here now."

"That's not enough," he replied. "You need someone."

"Not him," she answered.

"Then what do you want," Tate screamed.

"What I wanted was you," she admitted.

Anna rolled her eyes at the two.

Tate turned to look at Violet and replied, "You told me to go away."

"Yeah," she answered," but I never said good bye. Come here and let me say good bye."

Anna watched as Tate let Gabe go and walked toward Violet. Anna reached out and wrapped her arm around the boy and hurried him out of the room.

"We have to give the doomed star crossed lovers some dumb privacy," she whispered loud enough so Violet could hear, "You know to discuss whatever it is that dumb people talk about."

...

Ben looked at Tate standing in front of him. He felt rage fill him as he looked at this psychopath that ruined everything. He turned quickly to hear heels clicking on the floor. He watched as Anna walked toward him and stood beside him with her hands crossed.

"A psychopath by definition is incapable of remorse," Ben informed him, "so come on let's try this again but for real this time."

Tate looked at Ben with tears in his eyes and then he looked at Anna and lowered his eyes.

"You destroyed everything that mattered most to me," Ben hissed as he placed the end of the broomstick against Tate's throat.

"As well as mine," Anna added.

"What could you possibly want from me now," Ben asked harshly.

"I don't know about definitions," Tate answered as he pushed the broom handle away, "but I know that I really am sorry Ben to you more than anyone."

Anna took a deep breath to keep the building rage down.

"Saying sorry is easy. What about taking responsibility for the things you've done," Ben asked harshly.

Anna looked at Tate and waited for him to admit what he had done.

"Christ," Ben stated in disgust as he turned and Anna followed his movements, "You can't even say the words.

Tate looked at Anna first and wiped the tears away as he cleared his throat.

"In 1994," he stated as he looked Anna in the eyes, "I set my mom's boyfriend on fire, Anna's father."

Anna took a deep breath to keep the sob from escaping her as she looked at him.

"I don't know why I did it," Tate admitted to her, "I just did it and I am truly sorry. Larry did nothing to me, he was good to me, he tried to be fatherly."

Ben looked at Anna who placed her hand against her lips to keep herself from crying.

"And then I killed 15 kids at Westfield High. I murdered the gay couple that lived here before you and I raped your wife, Ben. There were other things too. Other people I hurt," Ben admitted.

"I'll tell you everything," he stated.

Anna looked up to Ben as she watched him shake his head.

"I'm not your priest Tate," Ben informed him, "I can't absolve you from any of this."

"Right, I get that," Tate announced, "but can you two just hang out with me sometimes?"

Anna looked at him with sharp eyes and shook her head.

"Anna I missed our hateful words," Tate informed her. "In some strange way, I love you. You are like my older sister. Ya know it makes since that we are like that. I mean with your dad and my mom…"

"Thank you for admitting to me that you did it," she replied with a soft smile as she walked up to him and placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek.

Tate watched as she moved away from him and her eyes grew cold as she looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"But you haven't a reason as to why you did it," she added, "so I cannot forgive you. I could say the words, Tate, but they would be empty and cold. I wouldn't mean them and you know that I never say things that I don't mean, you know that. So with a heavy heart, I cannot accept that apology either."

...

Anna smiled as she walked out of the warm house that had been filled with laugher, love, and Christmas music. She giggled as the December wind blew across her face as she walked toward the closed iron gate. She winked at Tate and Hayden who stood in front of the window to look in on the happy family.

"I just wanted to say hello," she announced as she looked up to the sky. She smiled as she watched the sun peek over the ridge. She loved seeing the beautiful colors that painted the sky first thing in the morning.

"I had to get away from there before hearts exploded from so much Christmas cheer," she announced to her father, "I miss you Daddy."

She leaned her head against the bars of the iron fence and smiled as the wind blew through her hair. She watched as her world turned a sepia toned color. She turned quickly and watched as the Murder House disappeared like sand in a windstorm. She turned around quickly to look at the bars but smiled wide as she looked out at the bluest ocean that she had ever seen.

"Merry Christmas pumpkin," she heard her father announce happily.

She turned quickly to see her father standing in a white shirt and matching white slacks. She felt tears fill her eyes as she looked down at herself to see that she was in her own white dress. She shook her head at the dress. It looked like the same dress that she had worn when she was a little girl.

She rushed to her father with a large grin on her face as she placed her hand upon his cheek. She shook her head as if he was an illusion. He had no scars on his face. He was the way he was before Constance and before Tate.

"But how," she asked.

"Well I got into a little trouble during one of the riots," Larry admitted as he placed his arm around his daughter's shoulder and walked with her across the beach.

"So it's true," she asked with a smile on her face, "I've moved on."

She felt tears of joy trying to escape her as she looked over the ocean and the sand.

"It smells so beautiful," she whispered as she took a deep breath. "Just as I remember but only better!"

Anna turned to her father and took him in a giant hug. She smiled at this feeling because it was the first time in a very long time that he had been able to wrap both arms around her.

"Now would my little pumpkin care to dance with her old dad," he asked and held his newly corrected hand out for her to take.

"Would never dare deny such a request," Anna announced as island music started to play somewhere in the distance.

"Thank you for waiting on me, Daddy."

* * *

**So there is the happy ending to this story. **

**Review :)**


	15. Devils May Cry

** Devils May Sin**

**So I have decided to make a story for the 2nd season. It will be in the same style as this one. My character here looked like Nicole Kidman, so in my mind she is reprising her role but as somebody completely different. I'm writing the outline for each chapter right now...so here is a sneak peek from what I have right now.**

* * *

"Sister," Kit whispered as he lay tied down to the bed by leather straps, "I didn't kill anybody."

"Do I look like a sister to you," Lucy asked harshly as she gazed down at the boy that was bind in his bed, "And off the record, I know that you didn't kill anybody."

"Sister Jude said-"

"That this place is a place where you are to repent your sins," she finished with a smile on her face.

"But there is no god," he whispered.

"Oh, "she announced with a smile on her face, "You're one of those. I do quite enjoy atheists."

"There's not a god that would create the things that I saw," he cleared.

"Oh the little green men," she asked with a raise of her right brow.

"They were monsters," he informed her.

"Monsters are made of human flesh, not green skin," she replied with cold indifference in her voice as she walked back toward the door. "We're all monsters in the eyes of the Lord after all."

...

"Lizzie Borden took and ax," she sang softly as she walked into the room, "Gave her mother 40 whacks and when she saw what she had done she gave her father 41!"

"I hate that song," Grace whispered.

"Hmm, I wonder why."

...

"He could be a challenge. I could have a male psychiatrist come in and-"

"And what can a man do that a woman cannot?"

...

"Dr. Oliver Thredson," she whispered with a smile as her fingers lightly touched his black and white printed face, "Now where have you been hiding?"

The door opened from beside her and she turned quickly to see Eunice standing at the door with her head still inside the room as she listened to Jude warn her about calling herself stupid.

"She's lying to you," Lucy informed her, "Only one cell separates you from a single celled organism. I'm afraid to tell you that you are nothing but a stupid little girl. You are a sheep that is blindly doing the bidding of others."

...

"And the Lord said to the cripple," he informed, "Take up thy bed and flyyyy!"

"Lucy," Thredson announced and pulled her from behind the wheelchair that was now being thrown across the room.

...

"That is enough," Lucy demanded as she glared down at the boy as Thredson pushed his body down against the bed in order to restrain him.

Thredson watched as the boy fell into his push and chuckled as he looked up at him and then to Lucy.

"As you wish mommy," the boy whispered in an otherworldly manner but was filled with nothing but respect, something that he had not shown any of the others.

Thredson looked at her quickly as a look of disdain came over her. Timothy hurried back in and continued the exorcism prayer and threw Holy Water upon his distorted face as he giggled at the others.

...

"Let's have a little chat, Sister Mary Eunice," she announced with a smile as she followed the girl out of the room.

"What's up doc," the sister announced as they walked down the hall.

"No," she hissed and grabbed the woman by her shoulders, "You will address me in the way that I am to be addressed, ya here?"

Eunice looked down to the floor and shook her head, "Of course, Dr. Lector. I am sorry. How can I be of service of you today?"

"By stop being a little twat," she informed her harshly, "Don't go down a road that you won't be able to handle."

"And what road is that Dr. Lucy Lector?"

"Nothing good will come of this," she hissed.

"Isn't that what I'm fighting for, that goodness will come back in this world to purge the world of its sins," Sister Eunice asked with a raised brow.

Lucy smiled brightly at her and nodded, "That's exactly what you are fighting for Sister."

...

"Little killer," she announced harshly, "Go away. Go kill something."

...


End file.
